


How To Train Your Demon

by thorkiship18



Series: A Tale Of Witches And Demons [1]
Category: Actor RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Bottom Jared Padalecki, Castles, Christmas, Cliffhangers, Demon Jensen, Demons, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Fae & Fairies, Fairies, Fairy Kingdom, Falling In Love, Fondling, Friendship/Love, Grumpy Jensen, Jealous Jensen Ackles, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Magic-Users, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Possessive Jensen, Protective Chad, Protective Jensen, Sharing a Bed, Talking Animals, Thanksgiving Dinner, Top Jensen Ackles, Touching, Virgin Jared, Weddings, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-03 06:36:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 43,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11526591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkiship18/pseuds/thorkiship18
Summary: Jared's a Witch, and not a good one at that. He just wants to graduate college and wither away into the background like everyone else in peace.One day, while bored, the inexperienced Witch decides to summon a friend from parts unknown to talk to.It works, and he unwittingly begins falling in love with Jen-Sen, High Demon Of The 2nd Brigade.





	1. Nope

**Author's Note:**

> This one's for Angie. ❤ (I didn't spell check it lol. Sorry.)
> 
> ALSO: The title of the fic has change. It used to be "How To Care For Your Man (Demon)". Enjoy.

"I want something to eat."

Jared doesn't look up from his textbook. He knows the High Demon is hovering over his shoulder, growling. He's all bark, no bite. "You'll eat when I eat, and I'm not finished with this chapter yet. Be patient."

The Demon growls softly. "Foolish Witch. I will have my revenge. Mark my words."

"If you keep complaining then I'll eat your portion of the food." Jared snaps, turning around to see the High Demon snarling at him. His horns are big, and curl backwards. "Just sit tight, Jensen. Okay?"

The Demon grunts, but he does relent in his tirade. Jensen sits on the bed crosslegged, fiddling with the remote to the television. He's so fascinated with Human technology, but Jared sighs in frustration. He's trying to study, and his pet Demon is distracting him like the annoying little prick he is. If he could, Jared would find away to use his Magic to send Jensen back where he came from. 

However, as it is, he cannot find a way to that. So for now, Jen-Sen, High Demon Of The 2nd Brigade, is under his care.

"How'd it come to this?" Jared mutters to himself, prying open his textbook again.

****

**Two Weeks Earlier...**

He's late to class.

Again.

It's the third time in a row this week! Jared really needs to adjust his alarm clock, or he's never gonna pass this fucking course. Staying up all night to work on an essay sucks, no matter if it's college or high school. He throws open the doors to the lecture hall, and all eyes are suddenly on him. Perfect. He ducks his head down as he makes his way to his seat, avoiding any and all eye contact.

"Late again, Mr. Padalecki." The professor sighs.

"S--Sorry."

"What's the excuse today? Broken alarm clock?"

The students laugh, slightly reducing Jared's already miniscule self-esteem. "No...just slept in, that's all. Sorry..."

Soon enough, Professor Morgan resumes the lesson, not bothering to go back for Jared. This is how it is in college. Nothing is handed out to you like it is in regular school. You must manage your time accordingly, and if you slip up just once, it could potentially affect your overall performance. Jared is currently passing in all of his courses; Straight A's, nothing less.

Speed reading helps, though he doesn't do it the traditional way like most Humans. Mortals can't extract whole paragraphs into knowledge with a single thought or handwave like Jared can, which makes catching up so much easier. He quietly recites a spell that turns back time just before he arrived.

He's not time traveling, but he is essentially seeing the "echoes" of time. He spots Professor Morgan's Echo writing on the now erased chalkboard. A few students glance his way, giving him weird looks. They giggle at him. They think he's crazy, muttering to himself. Jared only continues to take notes. People can say all they want about him. It's fine. He knows he's strange, a freak, a weirdo with no friends.

Maybe it wouldn't hurt to have a few...

****

"Mom, I'm okay. I really am." Jared whines. He is on his bed with his laptop, Skyping with his mother on how his life is going. She immediately saw through his happy facade. "It's just...a lot is happening right now."

His mother rolls her eyes on the camera.  _"Sweetie, you're miserable. I can see it. Why don't you just come back home?"_

"No!" He says too quickly. Jared sighs. "I...I can't come back. I have to do this.. I don't wanna be a failure..."

_"Jared, it's okay to fail sometimes, but that doesn't make you a failure. If you're not cut out to do certain things, that's okay. I worry about you."_

"It's okay. I know...I can try. I can try. I'm gonna go. I have so much work to do, and exams are coming up so..."

His mother smiles sadly.  _"Well, alright. Your old room is here whenever you need it. You'll always have a place back home. I love you, Sugarbear."_

Jared laughs at the sentimental nickname. "Love you too, Mom. Bye."

He ends the call then, shutting down his laptop. Jared can finish this, he can finish school and be outgoing in order to make friends. He can do this! But then suddenly, the prospect of having to interact with actual human beings hits him, frightening him until he decides to give up on his crusade altogether.

Yeah, he can't do this.

It's almost impossible for him to hold a conversation with another person for more than 10 seconds, so talking to strangers? Forget about it! Humans are cruel, spiteful beings who mock and shun anyone that don't fit into their perfect idea of a perfect person. Just then, Jared gets an idea. If he can't befriend another person, then he'll befriend a being that isn't of this realm.

It's a stupid fucking idea, but it beats normal Human interaction.

****

It didn't take long for Jared to come up with the ingredients for the summoning ritual he found online. Seems as though there have been other Witches out there putting this stuff on the internet. He wonders how many people have tried to summon something from the worlds beyond. Jared lights the last candle with his powers, setting it on the top point of the pentacle.

"This is so stupid..." He mutters, taking out the notes he wrote down for the ritual.

The instructions are clear: 

1). Clear your mind of all else, save for the task at hand.

2). Direct your magical energy throughout your entire body.

3) Chant the following: All Seeing Eye, allow me to see beyond the veil, beyond the void, beyond the rift. Show me (insert what you want to see), and let them answer my call.

4). Talk to your new buddy.

"Okay. Seems easy enough." Jared follows the first two steps, closing his eyes and centering his Magic around himself. He feels the power pulling into his core. It feels foreign to him. "Um...All Seeing Eye, allow me to see beyond the veil, beyond the void, beyond the rift. Show me...er...a friend, a companion, anyone, and let them hear my call!"

The window shoots open, and the wind howls around him. All six candles blow out, one by one within six second intervals. Jared stands there in shock, unsure what to say. There's no grand entrance, no fanfare or blinding light to signify that it's worked. He calls out to someone, a force that could be listening or whatever. When no one talks back to him, Jared sinks to the floor.

Well, that was a bust.

He's not very experienced in Witchcraft like his parents, or his siblings, or any male and female Witch his age. Where he excelled in academics, he fell just a little short in Magic. That's okay though, he knows a few useful, practical spells like Time Echoing and Pyrokinesis. The latter is essentially a parlor trick, but can be used offensively, though that is only reserved for the Dezlain Arena.

Sighing, Jared collects everything from the floor. This was a waste of time. He's gonna die alone, and without any friends or companionship whatsoever. Once finished cleaning, the young man takes a shower, and prepares himself to bed. Jared feels a small chill up his spine as he settles in, but he ignores it.

The window is still open after all.

****

The next morning, Jared awakes feeling something definitely off. He doesn't open his eyes, but he lets his mind wander, in more ways than one. His breathing stills. There's another person in this room with him. Close by. Bravery wins over cowardice, and Jared lifts his head to scan the room; he blinks away the haziness in his eyes. Soon, he spots the one with him.

He's perched atop the foot of the bed.

He's big and red.

He has horns.

He has claws.

He has fangs.

He has black eyes.

He has horns that curl backwards...and he's completely naked.

Jared stares back at the creature. Yeah, this is most definitely a Demon. The creature looks at him--yeah, more like glares--with those pitch black eyes of his, and tilts his head. Jared rolls his eyes before flopping back down onto his pillow.

"Nope."

"Why have you summoned me, Mortal?" The Demon says.

Jared is strangely unfazed by this. "It's too early in the morning to deal with this..."

"You dare deny me an answer to my question?"

"Either shut up, or get in the bed and go to sleep."

"You..."

The Demon says nothing else in retaliation. Jared thinks that he's going to die, but he hears the creature hop off the bed and onto the floor, presumably inspecting the new world around him. Yeah, it's definitely too early for this shit.

****

**Present...**

He looks back on their first encounter with fondness. It was a pain in the ass for the first week. Jensen was running around the apartment naked the whole time, driving Jared crazy. It had to be stopped. He rummaged through his old clothes until he found a few pants that he didn't want any more. He made sure to make accommodations for Jensen's stupid tail to fit through.

And, as odd as it may sound, Jared has become Jensen's "Master" now. He can command Jensen to do whatever he want, much like a...well, dog. He cannot do harm to Jared, and if he tries, he'll perish horribly.

Jared taps away at the keyboard as Jensen sleeps. Snuggly beside him, practically grasping his arm. It's cute, like he's a little dog. On more than one occasion, however, he has humped Jared's leg in his sleep. It's funny...until it isn't. Jared notices how Jensen watches him sometimes, like he's ready to jump on him at a moment's notice.

Maybe in another life. Jensen us already attractive by Demon standards. He also didn't spare any details when it came to his sex life back in Hell. As a High Demon, he had plenty of sex slaves in his harem, both males and females. Jared shudders at the memory. He just involuntarily thought of a collar around his neck, and fawning over Jensen.

Yeah, as if.

****

"I want to go outside too."

Jared frowns, putting on his grey beanie. "Um, have you looked in the mirror lately? You're staying here."

"I want to go with you." Jensen says with a straight face.

He is very straightforward. There's no hint of embarrassment to be found. Jared thinks for a moment. Jensen's been confined in this place since he first arrived. It wouldn't hurt to take him out...on Halloween, but that ship has since sailed. It's the middle of November now. Yeah, going outside like that isn't gonna fly, not here.

"I'll be back soon, okay?" Jared says, patting The Demon on his head. He grins when Jensen tries not to smile. "Don't eat all of the raw meat again."

"I will not promise you anything."

"Good enough for me. See ya!"

****

Jared plucks the jar of pickles from the shelf and into the shopping basket. Jensen loves eating raw meat and pickles, not necessarily in that particular order though. Jared's not picking up a lot of things, just some essentials for the apartment. He might cook something special for Jensen. Maybe he'll cook some spaghetti for him again.

God, Jensen  _loves_ spaghetti.

Distantly, Jared thinks about Jensen's home. Well, he knows that Hell is his home, but he wonders if Jensen ever misses it, if he ever longs to return. Jared reaches the checkout area, placing the contents of his basket onto the counter. As he reaches into his back pocket for some money, a man taps him on the shoulder. Jared turns around, and  _Holy Shit!_

"Jensen?"

He can't believe it. It really  _is_ Jensen. He's a Human!? That can't be! How!? And, oh God, he's smoking hot! Beautiful pair of green eyes, and golden freckles that are sprayed across his face. He is stunning, and Jared can't help but to notice that he's actually wearing clothes this time. His clothes. Wow. Jensen actually makes them look good!

"Yes," Jensen grins. "I am here, though please, in this guise, call me Jack."

Jared quickly pays for the items, and exits the store with Jensen close begin him. He would rather people not listen in on his conversation. "How did you--How are you like this?"

Jensen smirks happily, running his fingers through his perfect light brown hair. "Astonishing, is it not? I thought you robbed me of my Demonic Abilities now that you are my master, but I still have a few. Shape shifting is one of them. Do you like this form?"

"I do," Jared adjusts Jensen's collar. "It suits you. How's it feel to be outside?"

"It feels...amazing. Earth is much more beautiful than I had ever imagined." Jared can't stop looking at Jensen. He's simply gorgeous. "I've overheard two other young adults clamoring about a desert called a donut. Can we have some for dinner?"

Jared laughs out loud at his Demon's naivete. He's supposed to be pure evil, but he is instead pure delight. Jensen came barreling into his life when he was at an all time low...sort of. Jared pats him in the head again, messing up his hair slightly. Jensen frowns, trying to hide away the smile that threatens to bloom.

"No,  _Jack_ ," Jared chuckles. "Donuts are not for dinner." The Demon pouts, and Jared continues. "However, there's a coffee shop nearby that has the best donuts in the world."

Jack perks up. "Can we go there now?"

"Soon. I just have to take the groceries back home--"

With a snap of Jack's fingers, the bag disappears from Jared's hand. He looks at the empty space in his hand, bewildered. Jack's smug grin is refreshing.

"Fine, have it your way."

This is gonna be a Hell of a ride.


	2. Because You Chose Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared finds that it's quite challenging living with "Jack", Jensen's human persona.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short chapter for you guys! I have big plans for this! Smutty stuff ahead!

There he goes again, walking around in just underwear and too small shirts. Jensen's tail pokes out of the back, twirling in the air. Jared cannot take much more of this, much more of Jensen's unconscious teasing. He knows what his package looks like from the first time, but seeing it all wrapped up in those boxer briefs does so many things to him.

Jensen's "Jack" form is more prominent now, save for the fact that when they're back home, his horns and tail magically sprout back into existence along with his pointy fangs. Other than that, no more razor sharp claws and red skin. Since changing shape, Jensen's been following Jared literally everywhere, desperate to learn more and more about Human culture. It's going well so far; he hasn't tried to harvest anyone's soul yet.

Overall, Jack's a pretty good housemate and companion, just as Jared originally wished for. Who knew he'd find kinship with an actual High Demon Of Hell? It's surreal, like it's not even happening to him. Jared used to have dreams talking to dead people when he was younger, but this is different! Way different!

He scratches his scalp, and rubs his eyes tiredly. There's a test Monday, and he's trying to cram in everything in the chapter using the speed reading spell, but he's too anxious, and it's affecting his ability to cast. Suddenly, he feels Jack hug him from behind, draping himself over the Witch's back. Jared snorts, still reading his textbook.

"What's the matter, Jack? Bored again?" The Demon only nods. "Mkay. What do you wanna do?"

"I want to watch that movie again."

"The Shining?"

"Yes."

"We watched it twice yesterday."

"But I want to watch it again right now."

Jared laughs. "Okay, well go watch it. You know how to turn it on."

"But...I want you to watch it with me too."

Aww. That's actually kinda cute. Jared blushes when he feels Jack's grip on him tighten. How does an immortal soul such as him become fucking adorable within a few short moments? Jared seriously thinks that Jack is part dog with the way he's always climbing over him. Not to mention the super warm snuggles during bedtime. Those are the best.

"Fine." He sighs playfully. "Go get your snacks, I'll turn it on."

Jack taps Jared's chest twice before sprinting towards the kitchen. "You are my favorite Human thus far, Jared Padalecki. Perhaps when you die, I will induct you into my harem."

Oh, no.

Nononononono... _NO!_

Not a fucking chance.

"Yeah, okay," The Witch says instead, sarcastically. He places a bookmark in the book, saving his place. He's taken to using them since Jack will occasionally shut the book because he's an evil little prick. "Not gonna happen. Let's get this started."

It's a funny little joke though, but it holds meaning. Jack insinuated that when Jared dies, he'll claim his soul, and lump him with the rest of his sex slaves in Hell? Um, how about no? No sounds very good. Yet...on one strange, twisted hand, it doesn't sound all that bad. Well, meaning that if he were to become Jack's toy, he's sure that he would be above everyone else in his harem.

The very thought excites Jared, to become Jack's--or Jensen's--property. He feel of the Demon's thick stubble slightly tickling the palms of his hands, and pressing hot, open mouthed kisses on his chest. That's perfect masturbation material right there. Jared shakes away the thought as he flops down onto the sofa, turning on the movie. Jack follows him, one hand with a jar of pickles, and another with Jared's favorite: Candy Worms.

Jack hands over the candy to Jared, who accepts them humbly. His heart does sudden backflips. Jack was thinking about him, about what he likes. It's minor, but it's actually pretty sweet for a powerful High Demon. Once the movie starts, Jensen curls into Jared again, making sure his horns don't get in the way or accidently stab him. How thoughtful. It's quite the contrary on how he used to behave towards Jared.

When he first arrived, Jensen acted as if he ruled the world. Maybe back in  _his_ world, but here, Jared called the shots. Their first fight was...loud, and it didn't end well for Jensen. He shouted his credentials, his name, his birth, blahblahblah, but it meant nothing to Jared. Not while Jensen was running around naked in his apartment! Jared yelled back, screaming that he'd throw Jensen back into the pits of Hell where he came from.

Apparently, Jensen didn't take that too well. He raged, and attempted to do harm to Jared, but he couldn't. When he tried, he doubled over in pain as if he were electrocuted. That's when they boy realized that Jared was Jensen's "Master", someone who could control Demons to do their bidding. Jensen--obviously--did not like this idea, but here he is now, asleep on his Master's shoulder halfway through the movie.

Jared turns off the television, and sets the empty jar of pickles onto the table nearby. He lightly taps Jack on the arm; he wakes up briefly, demanding Jared to carry him. He's so goddamn cute. The Witch sighs. He can never deny Jack, no matter what. He turns around and squats, signalling the Demon to hop on his back. Jack does so quickly, quietly humming once he's aboard. Jared grunts, clearly trying to carry a 200 pound + Demon on his back.

He makes it through the halls, and finally to the bed where he dumps Jack haphazardly. The Demon laughs, and Jared does the same in turn. He strips off his clothing, trying not to think about the way Jack is gazing at him. Those sea green eyes stare into his soul, making him want to reveal the naughty parts of it. Jared fights it off, and climbs into the bed with Jack. They fall asleep soon, with him in Jack's big arms for a change.

It feels nice...

****

Jared wakes up in the morning smiling, yet not sure why exactly. There's nothing to really smile about. It's just an ordinary Saturday. No classes, no whispering students around. Just him, Jack and the bed. Speaking of which, that might be why he's smiling. Jack's behind him, cuddling him. Oh, so he's the big spoon now. That's fine. Jared almost gets up, but notices something rather odd.

He feels Jack's hand twitch, but not where it's supposed to be. Jared freezes. Jack's hand is in his underwear, fondling his crotch. His face flushes red hot, and he clasps a hand over his mouth to muffle his moans. It seems like Jack is aware of what he's doing if the obvious erection touching Jared's ass is any indication. The Demon manages to get him fully erect, and scoots closer until he bites delicately upon his Master's neck.

"Awake or asleep," He starts, whispering. "It matters not. Allow me to have this, Jared."

And goddammit, Jared says nothing. He makes no direct effort to tell Jack that he is awake and aware of what he's doing to his body. His cock leaks, and Jack's thumb smears the precum around the tip, teasing. The pressure in Jared's groin builds and builds and builds up until he starts biting his own thumb to prevent himself from crying out in pleasure.

However, Jack catches on quickly. He chuckles, tossing Jared onto his back. The Witch yelps a little in surprise. His ruse has been seen through. Jared stares up into Jack's mesmerizing orbs again. The Demon grins, and strips out of his boxers, exposing his huge cock. He curls his hand around Jared's throbbing sex and his own; he opens his mouth to moan, but Jack presses their lips together.

"Your kind think you have everything under control." Jack's voice is husky and deep. He strokes Jared faster, seemingly savoring his fucked out expression. "But when someone controls you, you cower. But not you. Not you, Jared Padalecki. You're different."

"Jack, please..." Jared whines. "It's--I'm gonna--Oooh! Hgnh!"

It doesn't take long for Jared to shoot all over himself, and Jack, but it's not over yet. Jack keeps going. He continues stroking them both, watching Jared writhe under him in intense pleasure. Jack's breathing becomes ragged, and he soon blows his load between the both of them. He falls down on top of Jared, moving away strands of his hair that have fallen in front of his eyes.

They both stare at each other for quite some time, not saying anything or moving. Jared just had sexual contact with a Demon. A fucking Demon! How the Hell did this happen? How could it have come this far? He can't deny the feeling though. It was...great. Better than great actually. It was fucking amazing! Jared's ever only had his hand to do things with, with the occasional toy, so this act with Jack was phenomenal.

"Why me...?" Jared whispers.

Jack cups his cheek. "Because you chose me."

****

Those words echo in Jared's head as he begins his test Monday.

After that morning session with Jack, he's been questioning the extent of their relationship. It hasn't happened again since, but it's still on his mind. Every time Jack gets close, or hugs up next to him, Jared gets flashbacks. They're always pleasant though, never a negative thought about it.

He finishes the test before the other students, and goes up to turn it in to Professor Morgan. As Jared hands in his work, their fingers accidentally touch. Once he looks back at the professor, he blushes. The man's looking at him like he's hungry for him. Jared excuses himself from the lecture hall, running into a group of guys.

Jared apologizes, but the other men wave it off, and help him to his feet. Though when he tries to leave, they chase after him, asking for his number and if he'd be available that night. Er...no? Jared runs through the campus, avoiding the stupid jocks that have suddenly taken an interest in him. What type of Magic is this!?

Whatever Jack did to him is now affecting him, and how others view him! Men, specifically!

"Son of a bitch..."


	3. By The Might Of The 2nd Brigade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared returns back to his apartment, demanding answers for why every man he comes in contact with wants to sleep with him. 
> 
> (Also, dinner.)

"Jensen, what the fuck did you do to me?"

The Demon flinches at the outburst, munching casually on a pickle in his underwear while watching The Shining on the couch... _again._ Jared sees this, and wills himself to calm down. Perhaps he came in a little too aggravated. Most people would if they had men trying to make passes at them!

And there's no point in really getting angry at Jensen. He's a Demon with exceptional abilities like shapeshifting and making fires and...well, that's about it. He mentioned before that Jared "robbed" him of his Demonic Powers. Whatever his abilities, it might be possible to restore them to the Demon at a later date. It's still unwise to have a powered up being from Hell roaming around to do whatever.

"You have witnessed something strange," Jensen says, chewing on the pickle. "I can see it in your eyes. Come. Sit." Jared chuckles, hands on his hips. Well, okay. He drops his bag, and joins Jensen on the couch. "Tell me of your problems."

"Um...I..." The Witch huffs. "I don't even know where to start. Uh, in class, I went to hand in my test to my professor, but we touched accidentally, and he started just...looking at me like he wanted me." The Demon frowns. "Ya know...intimately."

"How dare he?" Jensen growls. "He touches my Master, he should prepare to die a pain death!"

"Woah there, Big Guy." Jared begins to smile. "Just relax, okay? He didn't try anything, but it doesn't stop there. When I left, I bumped into some guys, and when they touched me, they became infatuated with me, just like Professor Morgan. I hope whatever it was wore off or something...but I think it might be related to...uh..."

"To what?"

"Er..."

_I can't stop thinking about it. What the fuck!? Just say it out loud, you idiot! Just fucking say it._

"What you did...to me...in the bed."

Jared's face burns red hot after uttering those words. Dear Christ, it was so much easier in his head! It's true though. He can't stop thinking about how Jensen made him feel, how he treated him so gentle back them. Jared doesn't have a name for what they are. Roommates? Friends? Occasional Rivals? Dare he try to say...Lovers? The latter is impossible as it would require feels of love, or something similar like...closeness.

Fondness.

Trust.

All of the things that they might have...but if Jared actually trusted Jensen, he'd grant him his powers back. Though it might be more about how he doesn't know how to do that. He's still not quite used to his Magic, and it's not like Jared could banish Jensen back to Hell without turning himself into paste first. Besides...it's fun having Jensen around, and it would kinda suck to have him gone after all the time they've spent together.

Finally, Jensen speaks. "Perhaps. You are still a virgin, and maybe your Magic is creating a sort of pheromone for others. I smell it on you. You are still going through your sexual awakening. Would you like me to--?"

"Nope!" Jared shrieks, getting up towards the kitchen. "I don't wanna hear any of it! I just wanna eat something. You hungry? I'm hungry. Let's go out."

Jensen pouts. "Er...alright then."

Jared wanders back into the living room, and pats Jensen on the head. As usual, he pretends to hate it, but it's obvious that he loves it. Jared scratches at the Demon's scalp gently, and Jensen practically purrs, which is odd considering his behavior is akin to a wolf of some kind. Jared gathers Jensen's clothes from the floor-- _Seriously, it's like I'm taking care of a teenage wolfdog_ \--and helps him put them on.

He just can't imagine coming home from class one day, and not seeing Jensen here waiting for him. Just when he's started to like him too.

****

It's just a little hang out spot for students, nothing fancy. It serves edible food, it has great customer service (for a college restaurant) and the entertainment isn't half bad either. Jared and Jack--thank God he switched back to Human form they left--take their seats at their table. Jack glances around the place, grinning like a kid in a candy shop.

"Is there no music in Hell, Jack?" Jared questions.

"There is," The Demon responds, still marveling at their surroundings. "But it is more...archaic. It's a sound there, nothing else. But up here, it's more. It's a sensation, it's a feeling."

How very poetic. Jared giggles, staring at the menu. He spots a whole section dedicated to Italian pasta, but says nothing to Jack. He'll surprise him once the waiter appears. It all sounds pretty delicious. Hmm. He makes the decision to order traditional Italian pastas for the both of them. Jared shuts the menu, and gains his Demon's attention.

"This is our first night out together." He starts. "How do you like it?"

Jack grins. "I love it so far. I believe this is what you Humans call a 'Date, yes?"

Jared's cheeks turn bright red. "Um--Yeah, that--that's, uh, that's how it is sometimes. Other times, friends do this."

"Am I your friend, Jared Padalecki?"

"Well...of course you are. Oh, and you don't always have to say my first and last name together. You can just call me Jared, or whatever you want. Nicknames."

"Nicknames?"

"Mhm."

"Okay, Jare--Jay. Jay." Jack smiles bright. "Do you like that name? Jay?"

"I love it." Jared says, also smiling. "It's perfect."

This is how most of their time is spent; talking and laughing at each other's stories and jokes. Jack revealed that his mother was a "Lust Demon", and his father was a "Hound Of Hell". In essence, he is technically part dog, which explains his mannerisms. The Lust Demon part is also on point with his sex appeal and gorgeous appearance, both Demonic and Human.

Jensen is handsome, but Jack is  _stunning!_ Jared doesn't think he would have ever met someone like him if he hasn't been summoned in the first place. He discloses with Jack that while growing up, he didn't really have a dad to teach him all the "manly" things, causing him to take solace with his mother's company. They were as thick as thieves back before she married Harry. His mother is happy with him, and that's all that matters.

Jared doesn't know much about his biological father, only what his mother has told him. Handsome, daring, charming yet also mysterious. Shortly before Jared was born, he vanished, never to be heard again. Odd. His mom hasn't quite gotten over it, and he slightly resents his father for abandoning them, but the past is the past. Jack senses Jared's negative thoughts after gorging on his pasta.

"Is something troubling you?"

"No, not really." Jared lies. "I see you liked the pasta."

"Mmm, I did! I wonder if they store pickles here..."

"Haha, I wouldn't doubt it. We'll get more when we get back home."

Eventually, the waiter stops by to give Jared the check. He recognizes this guy. Justin from Science. He's smiling at Jared, all teeth in a way that's only just a little inappropriate. Jared knows that look. It's the look that all those other guys were giving him earlier. Oh, God! It's happening without physical contact now!? Fuck! Jared smiles nervously as he looks over the check. Thankfully, he can pay for this.

"Can I get you anything else, hot stuff?" Justin asks, winking at Jared, completely disregarding Jack.

"No, that's fine. Thank you though."

"No problem. The pleasure is all mine. Did you enjoy your meal?"

"I...did."

"Good, good." Justin squats down, putting his face closer to Jared's. "I've seen you around before, but I never really looked at you. Damn, you're cute."

Just as Jared begins feeling more uncomfortable, Jack springs up from the table. He grabs Justin by the throat, and lifts him up into the air with his Demonic strength. When Jared thinks it can't get any worse, Jack fucking  _roars_ in the waiter's face. That's when he also gets up from the table. He stands by Jack, attempting to get him to stop what he's doing, to stop scaring this man.

"By the might of the 2nd Brigade, I will tear your soul asunder!"

"Jack, stop!" Jared pleads.

"He attempted to bed you in front of me, and you wish for me to spare his life!?"

"Yes." Jared says sternly. "I want you to put him down. Now." When Jack doesn't listen, Jared tries again. "I'm not asking you, I'm commanding you. Put. Him. Down."

As if possessed by an entirely different entity, Jack obeys Jared's orders, and drops Justin ungracefully. The waiter collects the check, and runs off. Meanwhile, during Jack's little outburst, they started to gain an audience. Jack takes a look at the people watching, glaring at them. Furious, he storms out of the restaurant with Jared hot on his hells.

Jared apologizes to everyone he passes by on the way out as he tries catching up to the Demon. He calls after Jack who doesn't respond, he just continues to walk down the street, brooding.  He only stops when Jared finally gets up to him, grabbing his arm. When Jack turns around, Jared nearly hugs him close. There, in his green eyes, are small tears.

Real tears.

Do Demons cry? That's a legitimate question.

"Jack, why'd you act like that?"

"Because...I could not stand to see another man look at you the way I do."

_Oh._

"Oh."

Jack frowns, becoming angry again. "Oh? Is that all you can say? Oh?"

"I--I mean, I'm just trying to understand." Jared explains. He knows exactly what Jack's saying, but he wants to hear him say it. "Tell me what you're trying to say. Please."

"You Humans are so complex, as well as your petty emotions." Jack sighs. "I do not wish to see another Human, man or woman, look at you with want, with longing, with compassion."

"The way you look at me..."

Jack blushes and looks away, nodding. Oh, that's just about the cutest thing ever! Jared scoffs with a grin, patting his Demon on the head. This time, he doesn't look annoyed. He accepts the action, even smirking slightly. Jared opens up his arms wide then.

"Come on," He says. "Bring it in. Hug your favorite Human."

"You idiot." Jack grins.

But he does it anyways.


	4. I'm Just The Pizza Guy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared and Jensen (but mostly Jared) befriend a man unaffected by the "Man Curse".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't expect this to blow up the way it did. Thank you, everyone!

"I will end your pathetic existence, Padalecki, with only one swift kick!"

"Oh my God, that's not fair! That's cheating!"

"Hahaha! One does not play fair in the art of battle! At least where I come from. Now, prepare to perish!"

If anyone outside of the apartment were listening, they'd think that Jared and Jensen were fighting for real. However, as it is, they are fighting, just inside of a video game. Jared picked up a fighting game from the store on his last run out, deciding to teach Jensen of the Human culture some more. Jared's having fun for the most part.

He just didn't anticipate Jensen kicking his ass after a practice fun. The Demon taps a few times on his controller, which causes his selected character to deliver a series of devastating kicks on Jared's fighter. On the last hit, the screen goes slow motion, replaying for them the finishing blow while the announcer yells, "K.O.!"

Jensen raises up both fists in triumph, while Jared rolls his eyes in defeat. Well, if it's one thing that Jensen's great at, it's video games, specifically fighters. The Witch sets down his controller, and folds his arms together. He is also quite proficient at these games, but he has just met his match. Oh, how the taste of his own medicine is bitter.

"Would you like to have another bout," Jensen starts, grinning that smug grin of his. "Or have my superior 'ass whooping skills' causes you to run off."

Jared chuckles, because that's all he can do. What did he just say? "Okay, one: I will not be run out of my own house. And two: Where'd you hear that kind of talk."

"While you attend class, I either pass the time by watching The Shining, or play the games with other opponents on the...the internet? That is what you call it, yes?"

"Um...yes. That's what we call it." Jared sits back on the couch. "Wow. You're a very busy Demon, aren't you?" 

"Yes, I am. I occasionally cook our meals when you are too tired from your studies." Jensen hums. "I even frighten the men that dare breathe in the same vicinity as you."

Well...that part is actually extremely, 100% true. When they're out in public, Jensen scares away all the guys that give Jared the time of day. It's still unknown what has caused this strange phenomenon, and now he no longer needs to physically touch a man--somehow, women are unaffected--for them to fall for him. All it takes is a mere glance.

It's not getting any better really. Just yesterday, Professor Morgan practically stripped Jared's clothes off with his eyes. It was so obvious that the "curse" was growing and spreading rapidly. Professor Morgan was stammering during his lecture, unsure where he left off and where the speech began. The male students also watched him, almost drooling over him. God, it was so funny, but it sucked because he hardly got any work done.

Jared tried wearing sunglasses to maybe dim the effects of the curse. It works, but only a little; it doesn't completely free them of their infatuation. Looking away doesn't help either. Once they see him, it's like they forget how to breathe. It's so overwhelming! It's all Jensen's fault. If he never touched Jared that morning, this bullshit wouldn't be happening! Ugh.

"That you do, Jack," Jared says, petting him on the head. "That you do. You want some pizza?"

Jensen perks up. "With pickles?"

"You can put them on the pizza when it gets here. No point in paying extra for special toppings."

"You are a very crafty individual...Jay."

Jensen's nickname for him makes Jared smile. This stupid High Demon. He takes out his cell phone, and calls the pizza shop.

****

There's a knock at the front door. Jensen sits up, and all but practically barks at the sound. Jared slips on his sunglasses before calling the Demon down. It's not everyday that they get visitors after all. Once Jared opens the door, he spots a good looking blonde dude with a mustache and a trimmed goatee. He looks slightly overworked, and tried.

"You call for the plain cheese pizza?" The guy asks, with a sigh.

They make eye contact, and Jared almost starts to panic. This would be the third delivery guy to suddenly fall in love with him. However, nothing happens. Jared just stares at the man, waiting for the inevitable, but it doesn't. The guy does not drool, or wink. He only holds onto the pizza with one hand, and waves his other in front of Jared's face.

"Hello? You okay up there?"

"Y--Y--Yeah." Jared stammers, frowning. "You don't find me...attractive?"

"Uh...attractive? I think you're pretty okay, buddy, but I don't swing that way."

Jared blinks twice. "So, you don't love me, and want my number?"

The guy starts to laugh, and this causes Jared's mind to be put at ease. "Dude, I don't even you. I'm just the pizza guy. Is this some kind of kinky porn thing?"

"Oh, thank God!" Jared takes off his glasses, also laughing. "Sorry, I've been going through a lot lately."

"I can tell. The total is $6.50."

"Sure, no problem."

As Jared starts to pay for the food, Jensen pops up beside him, still in his shirt and underwear. The pizza guy shrieks at Jensen's appearance, but Jared only rolls his eyes. The Demon snatches the pizza out of the man's grasp and growls before going back into the apartment. Goddamit, Jensen! He knows not to make himself known to strangers!

"What--what in the flying fuck was that!?"

Jared rolls his eyes. He might as well spill the beans. It's not like the guy will believe him anyways. "That's my Demon. He gets cranky when he's hungry, and waiting for food. Sorry. $6.50, you say? Here you go. Keep the change."

He hands over the money, and shuts the door on the man outside his apartment. Jared turns around to see Jensen on the couch with the pizza on the coffee table, separating his half from Jared's. That's cute. He even has the jar of pickles by his side. That's the fourth jar this week! He should really slow down, but it's not like he can get sick, or contract any human diseases.

For all Jared knows, Jensen might have three stomachs and two hearts. Just as he is about to berate Jensen on his manners, there's a knock at the front door again. They both look at each other with a frown. Two visitors in one day? That seems odd. Jared gives the Demon a stern look that basically says "Don't eat just yet, Mister" as he investigates the door once more. When he opens it, he spots the pizza guy again, huge grin on his face.

"Dude, you have a pet Demon!?" He asks enthusiastically. "No way. Can I come in?"

Jared's mouth hangs ajar. "Um...sure...okay."

****

"Alright, so let me get this straight. You're a Witch that can shoot fireballs out of your ass, and he's like a pumpkin that turns into a Prince, but then back into a pumpkin at will?"

The pizza guy is seated on the couch, enjoying his slice of the delicious treat. His name is Chad Michael Murray, and he is 25 with a "going-nowhere-fast" attitude. Jared likes it. He wishes he could be like that sometimes. The Witch has just finished telling him of his and Jensen's story, minus the morning jerk off session of course.

Chad is easy to talk to. He didn't once interrupt the story, and stayed absolutely enthralled with every word. Jensen was brooding the entire time, though Jared has no idea. It could be because he was giving another man the time of day. Jensen's a jealous little monster, ain't he? It's adorable, everything about him is. Demons are supposed to be the worst, but nope. Not Jensen.

Never Jensen.

"I understand the references that you are making towards me and my master," Jensen snarls, eating his slice. "And I am not amused."

Chad snorts. "Master. You own this thing?"

"Not exactly." Jared answers sheepishly. "It's more of a friend/roommate relationship thing."

"Well, whatever it is, it's fuckin' awesome. So, if you're really a Witch, show me a little something. Like a Magic Trick."

The brunette chuckles nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. "I--I can do Magic, but that doesn't mean I'm any good at it. I suck."

"Oh, come on,  _Padaleski!_ " Jared giggles inwardly at Chad's butchering of his last name. "I want just a little proof of magical abilities."

"Oh, I don't know..."

"I have never seen you truly do something magical either, Jay." Jensen says. "If not for him, then for me?"

Chad points to the Demon. "Yeah, see!? Even Jenny From Da Block wants a show! Pleeeeease?"

Well, goddammit all! Jared laughs at the antics of the two men present. Jensen, however, growls menacingly over at the blonde pizza guy over the unauthorized nickname. Jared finally calms them down, and with a smile, he announces that he will indeed perform a spell for them both. The men quiet themselves, and proceed to eat and watch Jared.

It's a simple spell of course, nothing incredibly flashy or outrageous. Jared breathes in and out, slowly inhaling and exhaling, feeling the magical energy within himself. The Magic flows through his fingertips, and he runs his hands through his hair. Instantly, his beautiful, brown locks become a delightful shade of strawberry blonde. Jared smiles bashfully as Jensen and Chad applaud him.

"That was sick!" Chad says. "It was small, but it was fucking awesome!"

Jensen nods. "Well done."

Jared shakes his head fast, whipping his hair to and fro. The Magic holding the spell disappears, and his original hair color is restored. "Something I learned in the sixth grade. It was stupid."

"Dude, it wasn't stupid. Now, can you make me have a bigger dick? Like, I already have a big one, but can you make it bigger?"

Jared only laughs at Chad's lewd comments. He thinks he's suddenly gained a new friend to call his own.

****

"We gotta do this again, bro." Chad sighs, stepping out of the apartment. "You guys are the best."

Jared rolls his eyes. "Hardly. You have my number. I put it in your phone just now."

"Wait, how--?"

The Witch wiggles his fingers, smirking. "Magic, remember?"

"I have a feeling we'll be great friend, you and I. Maybe Jensen, but that's like waaaay down the road. Well, gotta get to work. You know, I think I might quit this pizza gig. Already have another job bartending at a place a few blocks from here. You and your Demon boyfriend should come down some time."

"O--Oh, Jensen's not my...boyfriend."

Chad laughs. "Yeah, and I'm Santa Claus. Wait, is Santa real? Is he a Witch too? Oh, forget it. I'll drive myself crazy. See ya, Padalesser."

"Bye, weirdo."

Jared watches as his new friend walks down the hall with a certain pep in his step. He's seen a lot today that many people would consider nonexistent. He'll probably have a few drinks and tell other people who might disregard his ramblings as stories, utter make believe. Good. There's a reason Witches aren't out in the open casting spells for the world to see.

Soon, he shuts the front door, and goes back to his business. He passes by Jensen who is sitting crosslegged on the couch, eating his remaining slice of pizza and watching The Shining for the hundredth time. Jared pats the Demon's head on his way to his work station. He hasn't studied all day. Mostly just having fun. An hour passes, and Jared starts growing tired of the information he's absorbing. Suddenly, his Skype starts activating. His mother is calling.

Without thinking, he answers. "Hey, mom."

_"Hey? That's all you have to say after weeks of not talking to me? You wound me."_

"Sorry," Jared smiles. "I've been busy a lot with school and...other stuff. It's been intense around here lately."

_"Oh? How so?"_

"Well, I--"

It's not long until Jensen makes his way over to Jared, curious as to who he's talking to. Thank God he's in his Jack persona, but is still in his boxers. Jared's mother frowns on the screen as Jensen begins poking her face. Jared bats his hands away.

"Jack, stop. Go sit down."

_"Jared, who's that man with you?"_

Fuck. This wasn't in his plans. "Oh, him? That's, uh, that's just...Jack."

She raises an eyebrow.  _"Just Jack, huh? Well, I called you to say hello, and to remind you that Thanksgiving is in a week. I expect to see you and 'Just Jack' very soon. Love you, hon! Bye!"_

In a flash, she's gone, and Jared gives Jensen the dirtiest look.

Time to meet the parents.


	5. Jensen Ackles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared takes Jensen to meet the family for the holidays.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is in the viewpoint of Jensen! Yaaay!

"Your mother will undoubtedly attempt to cast me back into Hell if she discovers my true origins."

"Jensen, relax. You'll be okay. I'll make it up as I go."

"Will you now? You're either idiotic, or...well, just idiotic."

"I can certainly feel the love."

Jensen watches as Jared folds clothing into their collective suitcases. This plan of his, to visit the family for a dinner, is potentially futile, at least for the Demon's sake. He knows little of Jared's mother, but one thing is known: She is a more experienced Witch than he is, and could make him go back into the dark, desolate pits from which he came. Never again. Now that he's gotten a taste of Human freedom, he doesn't want to let it go.

And Jared is just so lovable. He goes out of his way to procure small items for Jensen on a whim, even when told not to. He is the ideal husband or partner for most people on this Earth. Jared Padalecki is kind, incredibly smart and very loyal. Jensen is extremely lucky to have this Human as a Master. If the Demons serving him could see him now, they'd denounce him, call him a traitor.

He doesn't care for what they have to say now, not anymore. Even the whore in his harem would have a problem with Jared should he ever die and be included. Good. Let them leave him. Jensen only needs Jared. When he dies, he will collect his soul, and make him his forever...or perhaps...make him immortal so they can live forever on Earth?

That does not seem like such a horrible idea. If anything, being stuck in eternity with Jared is a blessing, and Jensen has stopped believing in blessings a long time ago. Every time he looks into Jared's ever changing eyes, Jensen swears he sees the secrets of the universe and beyond. His beauty is unparalleled, and that does not go unnoticed. Ever. He wishes he could tell him out loud how he really feels about him, but he cannot.

Why? Human emotions are...complicated.

"Your mother..." Jensen says after a period of silence. "What is she like?"

Jared seems unprepared for the question, but he smiles as he resumes to pack. "Mom's great. She's headstrong, spirited. She and I were tight growing up until she met Harry. My stepfather was attracted to that apparently. After that...well, we just kinda drifted. When we do see each other, we never shut up. I love my mother."

"And your father?"

"I never met him." Jared replies quietly. "He left before I was born."

Jensen frowns. "I apologize. I cannot imagine how it must have been going through your life without knowing your father."

"Thank you, Jensen." The Witch smiles softly. "It's okay. Alright, enough of that, help me pack."

"Oh, I have decided that I am not going."

"Wait, what?"

"I will remain here, where I am safe from the clutches of another Witch."

"Oh, no you don't you're coming with me."

"You cannot make me, foolish Human."

Jared smirks at him. "You sure about that? I am your Master after all, and you will obey me."

Jensen then realizes that how upsetting it is to have Jared as his Master.

****

Jared has way more power over him than he realized. Otherwise, he would have been sitting on the sofa again eating his pickles and watching his favorite film. But now, Jensen is here with Jared, outside of his childhood home. It is bigger than Jensen would have imagined. It must be five times larger than Jared's current apartment.

Jensen fidgets in his leather jacket. It's not what he's used to wearing at all. It would be better if he were in two layers of clothing. He misses his tail right now, and his horns, but he is going to be in the presence of mortals, and it would be very frightening for them to have a Demon at the dinner table. They walk up to the house, and Jared presses a small device by the door once. It chimes. Intrigued, Jensen presses it again.

Then twice.

Then three times before Jared takes notice, swatting his hands away.

"Knock that off, Jack." He laughs.

"But...what is it? It made a noise from inside."

"It's a doorbell. It alerts people inside the house that someone is outside waiting for them."

"Oh..."

Once more, Jensen rings the bell, causing Jared to sigh in exasperation. Jensen only chuckles deviously. He loves playing small tricks on his Master. They aren't dangerous; they're all very harmless, like the times he "accidentally" closes Jared's textbooks when he isn't looking. Classic. As Jensen reminisces, the front door opens.

There's a tall man here--though not as tall as Jared--with dark hair, but it's greying. His salt and pepper beard and brown eyes are his most defining features. He grins at them both before sweeping up Jared into a bone crushing hug. The Witch laughs, trying his best to hug the man back. There's nothing outwardly special about this man, in fact, there's nothing special about him at all. He's just an ordinary Human.

"Jared, I've missed you so much!" The man says. "God, you've filled out since I've last seen you. You working out."

"Yeah, sometimes. Haha. Good to see you too, Harry. This is my plus one. This is Jack."

Harry looks at Jensen, still grinning, and proceeds to hug him as well. The Demon does not fight back or resist because that would end in Harry being killed brutally. Instead, he freezes, allowing the big man to treat him warmly, as if he were already apart of the family. It feels...different from back home, if that's what Jensen can call it.

"It's nice to meet you, Jack! Welcome to the family. Come in, come in. Meet everyone. Sherri's in the kitchen. I'll go get her."

They all go inside of the house; Harry veers off into the kitchen while Jared directs Jensen to the living room where most of the family is. They all look to the both of them, eyes brimming with affection and something more. The men, women, and children get up from their seats to greet them, hugging them. Jensen realizes, as Jared picks up his young niece in his arms, that he is extremely loved. So...this is what it feels like?

To have people care about you.

Jensen sadly cannot relate as his parents cared less for him. His father died in battle, and his mother was slaughtered and tortured by a war chief. Even in Hell, there are horrible beings to other horrible beings. Jensen got his revenge, but...but it was that event back then that hardened his heart. He allowed no other Demon to call him by name, or even look him in the eye. That is perhaps the reason why he was made High Demon Of The 2nd Brigade by Lucifer's second in command.

He had everything he ever wanted, everything he ever dreamed of. Yet he wanted so much more. Then, one night after having his sex slaves tend to his needs, Jensen was ripped from his home by a man. Not just any man. A Witch, the most beautiful Witch he's ever seen even though he's never met one. The Witch, though beautiful, was a pain in the ass, so to speak. He was Jensen's match in almost every way, save for combat prowess.

With his major, destructive powers stripped from him, Jensen reluctantly began to accept his situation as The Witch's "companion". At first, he threw small tantrums like a child, but then something strange happened. Jensen started gaining feeling for his new Master, and found himself thinking of him every waking moment. And now...well, now he wants nothing more than to put his lips on The Witch's and tell him that he no longer dreams of returning to Hell.

Finally, after several introductions, an older woman appears from the kitchen with Harry. She has on very nice clothes with an apron over top of them. Jared breaks away from the others, bright smile fading, and softening into something more fond. Jensen watches carefully as Jared approaches the woman. As he does, Jared's niece tugs on Jensen's pant leg. She extends her arms up at him, big blue eyes shinning bright.

Jensen smiles nervously, looking towards the woman that seems to be the infant's mother, Jared's sister. She smiles and nods at him as if accepting him, and silently gives him permission to pick up her daughter. Jensen swallows the dry lump in his throat as he hoists her up into his arms. She giggles, playing in his hair. He laughs, playfully telling her to stop that. She does, in fact, not listen, and continues to grabs at his slightly spiky hair. Soon though, she stops, and hugs Jensen's neck as tight as a child can.

His heart nearly breaks. Humans are sick, cruel, corrupted and selfish...but here is this small child, treating him as though he's her most trusted, valuable friend. Jensen hugs her back, and hands her back to her parent once Jared's mother finishes greeting him. She spots Jensen, and he stills. Her gaze, unlike, everyone else's, is cold at first, but only for a split second. It felt like she was analyzing him or something, looking into him. Strange.

"You must be Jack." She says, giving him a small hug. Everyone's a higher in the Padalecki clan it seems. "I'm Sharon. Finally, I'm so glad to meet you. So, Jack...is that it?"

Jensen answers. "No, that is the name I have taken for my own."

Sharon frowns, and Jared steps in, laughing nervously. "It's not his real name. Just a nickname."

"Oh? Then what's your real name?"

"I am Jen-sen--"

"Jensen." Jared chimes in again. "It's Jensen."

"Okay then..." Sharon puts her hands on her hips. Like mother, like son. "But where does Jack come from?"

"His last name! It's, uh, in his last name. Ackles. Jensen Ackles. Jack? Like Jackles, but...not. Get it? Haha, I'm starving, let's eat!"

No one questions Jared or Jensen on the matter further. They all huddle into the dining room where everything is being served. The food looks and even smells delicious. Sharon must be a master chef in the kitchen. They all take their respective seats; Jensen obviously takes the place next to Jared. It's instinct. He can't help it. He...adores his Master...maybe more than he should.

As they eat, The Demon wonders if Jared has these same thoughts of him.

****

Dinner was very exciting, and as Jensen had anticipated earlier, delicious. Everything was cooked to perfection. The fun did not end there, oh no. Every last member of the family (minus Megan's babbling child) had a personal story to tell about Jared. Jensen listened to each story with as much undivided attention he could muster. He particularly enjoyed the story that involved Jared throwing magical tantrums as a toddler.

That is another thing: Everyone in the Padalecki family is a Witch, save for Harry of course. It's not uncommon to marry outside of the magical realm apparently, it's just odd. Harry fell in love with Sharon not because she could cast spells and ride brooms, but because of her personality. Jensen relates to how Harry feels honestly. It's how he feels about Jared, the big plundering Witch who doesn't quite have a handle on his own Magic.

After dinner, everyone went home, leaving only Jensen, Jared and his mom and Harry. Their flight back home was in the morning. Jensen does not understand why Humans are so fascinated by flight. He could do it in Hell, and even transport himself from one location to another at will. But he cannot do that now, not while Jared still has his powers locked away. Jensen has already proven himself to be trusted, what more could Jared want?

Now, he stands in the kitchen with Sharon, helping her wash the dishes and put leftovers away. Jared has gone somewhere to talk with Harry about something he knows nothing about. Jensen and Sharon do not speak, but only clean in comfortable silence. However, just as he begins to say something, he finds that he cannot. He cannot move a single muscle. Jensen is just paralyzed, stuck still. His body soon does move against his will, facing Sharon.

Her hand is outstretched towards him, and she holds a knife up to his throat. This is exactly what he was afraid of.

"I know what you are, Demon," She hisses. "Leave my son alone, and go back to Hell!"

Jensen starts gaining control over his speech. "Please...listen..."

"I won't listen to your lies. Whatever curse you have on my son, will no doubt end if I kill you now."

"Mom, stop!"

That's Jared's voice. Sharon and Jensen see Jared and her husband standing by the archway leading into the dining room. Sharon's magical hold on Jensen wanes, and he falls to the floor, struggling to breathe. Jared rushes to his side to check on him, comforting him, smoothing back his hair gently. After, Jared explains the situation that he and Jensen have.

Sharon apologizes. Jensen accepts because he understands how she felt. If he were in her shoes, he would've done the same thing. Though she was a bit skeptical about Jensen's origins, he revealed to her his horns and tail, though he ruined his pants by doing so. Stupid tail. Harry and Sharon were convinced that he meant no harm to them or Jared. She did speak with Jared privately before they went to bed.

Jensen frowned. Even if they were the people who took care of him before he arrived, Jensen doesn't like being kept out of the loop. During the end of their private talk, he caught Jared blushing madly. What could they have talked about that made him don that cute face? Eventually, Jared led Jensen up the stairs to his old bedroom. It's evident that this was Jared's as there is nothing but science posters and tons of books on the bookshelf.

"Oh God," Jared sighs. "It feels like I've been here yesterday. Everything's still in order."

Jensen sits in the edge of the bed, kicking off his shoes. "I like it. It's not too practical at all. Very much like you. I think your tastes are admirable."

Jared turns to him with a slight blush on his cheeks before sitting next to him. "Thanks. I was a weird kid. I liked things the other kids didn't. Like science. It's just like Magic...kinda. Just less complicated. At least that's something I'm good at. The only thing..."

"You accomplish more than simple equations, Jared Padalecki." Jensen says, aware that he said his Master's full name again. "You spread joy to other people's hearts, and you light up the room with just a smile."

"You're making it sound like you're...nevermind."

Jensen frowns. This is getting ridiculous. No more secrets! "Like what? Please, I'm dying to know. I would like to know. I want you to trust me because I care about you. I want to be there for you when you call. I want...to be the only one you call on."

Jared's cheeks redden again, and it makes Jensen's insides do backflips, cartwheels and somersaults. Then, he laughs. He just...laughs. It's beautiful, and full of happiness and sunshine and every other good thing Jensen can equate the sound to. Jared stops laughing soon enough, but he never stops smiling. Ever.

"Do wanna be my boyfriend, Jensen?"

Now, it is Jensen's turn to blush. He knows what Jared has just said, but he cannot believe it. He also knows just what it means to be a boyfriend. He's watched enough television programs to get the hint. Without uttering a single word, Jensen accepts; he nods his head furiously. Jared grins.

"Okay."

And then he kisses Jensen.

On the lips.

Jensen doesn't sleep that night.


	6. Sexual Pleasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen discovers how to keep Jared's "Man Curse" in check.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's smutty goodness in this chapter, though brief. Enjoy! ❤ (I didn't spell check this, so I apologize if some words are misspelled.)

"I'm going, Jack. Lunch is in the fridge."

"Is it a such a good idea to leave with those men trying to bed you left and right?"

Jared stops at the door, laughing. Well...he's got a point. It's a sad, frustrating point, but it's a point nonetheless. He's gotta go to class though, there's no point in being in college if you're not gonna pass and make something of yourself. Jared turns around with a sharp grin, crossing his arms together.

Jensen is playing video games because he obviously has nothing else to do. And of course, he's in his goddamn underwear. Normal clothes are nonexistent when the Demon steps foot into the apartment again. It's often joked about by Chad who comes by every now and then. He's ecstatic about Jared and Jensen being boyfriends now, though he can be annoying about it.

Their...well, their "sex life" is almost always brought into question, but Jared manages to dodge the topic at hand each time. He wonders himself why he and Jensen haven't had sex yet, and he comes to the conclusion that it's because he's shy and also afraid of losing his virginity. How exactly would he go about asking Jensen to pop his cherry? It's an embarrassing thing to talk about, that's for sure.

"I'm not skipping class because people wanna sleep with me, Jack. Besides, the sunglasses help a lot. Don't worry, I'll be fine."

Jensen pauses the game, setting down the controller to look at Jared. "You cannot possibly think that I will 'calm down' when my...my..."

Jared smirks. "Your...?"

"I'm trying to say it, you frustrating giant of a Witch!" He says it without any malice whatsoever. Jensen's blush is adorable. "As long as those barbarians look upon my... _boyfriend_ , I will worry. I know it to be impossible, but I am afraid that...you will find another. A--And even if you do, I will kill them, and harvest their soul for you."

Jensen's speech reaches Jared's ears, as well as his heart. He truly cares for him, just as Jared does. No one alive today can honestly say that they've fallen in love with a somewhat insecure High Demon from Hell. No one. Jared drops his bag by the door, and quickly steps over to where Jensen is seated. The Demon frowns, but before he can ask, Jared kisses him.

"We're in this together now." He says with a soft smile. "Just you and me. I'm coming back home to you, Jack."

"I--I--You--Okay."

Jared tossles Jensen's hair, standing up. "It's only for a few hours, you big puppy. See you soon."

"Not a big puppy..." Jensen grumbles under his breath as he resumes his game.

The Witch laughs again before grabbing his belongings. He looks over his shoulder to see Jensen watching him leave. Jared gives a soldiers salute to the High Demon Of The 2nd Brigade, who gives him a smile and a nod in return. He believes that they can make this work somehow, that they can learn to be in a real relationship.

Worse case scenario? He's dragged to Hell against his will.

Oh boy.

****

Jared casts a spell to make his own write down everything Professor Morgan says as he discreetly texts Chad. No one will notice. Ever since their first encounter, he's been calling and messaging him non-stop, nevermind that he's in college and has classes to attend. Jared is, however, happy that he has someone else to call a friend. He honestly thought he's spend the rest of his remaining college years without friends.

It's so easy for other students to go out and talk to people. Not Jared. People are...ruthless, cold. They only care about themselves, and will only use another person to their advantage. He knows that not everyone is like that (Chad, for instance), but it's still hard to become outgoing. Jared and Chad just sorta hit it off that day. He was so excited to learn about Witches and Magic and Demons that it made Jared realize thst Chad was different.

_We still hanging out this weekend, or are you gonna be too busy sleeping with your Demon boyfriend?_

Jared sighs with a grin before typing back.

**_That last part is none of your business, and yes, I'm still free. Pizza and movies. Don't be late, asshole._ **

_You got it, Padapeski! Say hi to Jennifer Love Hewitt for me, okay? Go get your study on! Later, Nerd._

He puts the device back into his pocket as he stops his spell on the pen, taking over its writing. Object Animation. Quite simple, but still just a little parlor trick. Jared really needs to get back into Magic again. He could learn so many new spells, and could even sign up to compete in the Dezlain Arena next year. It's been a long time since he's seen other Witches dual and run obstacles in the arena. He might've been twelve when he last visited Limbo.

Jared instead starts to focus on Professor Morgan's lecture. Even from here, he can see that it's becoming hard for the man to keep his composure. He's sweating just a little, and he occasionally trips over certain words. Jared giggles. As much as it is a nuisance, it is also amusing to see this straightlaced, blunt, but fair man act like a total lovestruck fool towards him. It's absolutely hilarious. 

Soon, the lecture ends, and the students start to file out, Jared too. However, Professor Morgan calls out to him before he leaves, beckoning him to meet him in his office. Jared keep his sunglasses on his head. It's dimming the effects of the curse, but again, that's all it's doing. It's not stopping it. It only continues to grow with each passing day. Once they get in Professor Morgan's office, Jared takes a seat.

"You wanted to see me, Sir?" He says politely. He's afraid. This can't be anythinh good.

Professor Morgan loosens his tie some, giving himself breathing room. He clears his throat. "Yeah, um, I did actually. It's...uh..."

"Is this about my grades? The last time I checked, they were outstanding."

"No, No! That's not what this is about. It's a little more...complicated than that."

"Is it my participation?" Jared asks. "I know, I'm working on that. It's just kinda hard to talk to people for me."

"Well...that's not it either..."

"Oh." He says. "Well, what's this about then?"

Professor Morgan closes the distance between them significantly until their noses are practically touching, and their breaths are mingling. Jared's eyes widen at the closeness. Oh, this is bad. The professor takes off Jared's sunglasses slowly until their eyes lock onto each other. There's nothing in Professor Morgan's eyes but lust, want and anxiety. Jared doesn't make any sudden movements.

"This is about you." The professor says. It's almost like a whisper. "I can't...stop thinking about you. I had sex with my wife last night, but you were the only one on my mind. I don't know what it is, but recently, you're all I think about. Can I take you to dinner or something? Some place nice? I'm not a bad guy, I promise. If you want, I'll leave my wife right now. I feel like I would do anything for you right about now."

Red flags, red flags everywhere. This is spiralling out of control fast with no signs of it stopping any time soon. This curse is getting out of hand! There's no cure, and the glasses aren't helping much anymore. Jared is petrified where he sits, silently screaming inside his mind as his teacher starts kissing his lips. It's not enjoyable as he thought it'd be. Professor Morgan tries to stick his tongue inside, but Jared has other plans.

He pushes the man away, panting and shocked that this could ever happen. He's angry more than anything, and starts reciting a spell from memory under his breath. A temporary paralysis spell. Jared says the final ancient word, and Professor Morgan freezes up without a single word. He's not dead, only stuck. Jared collects his sunglasses and bag before sprinting out of the office.

****

"Your mother will make a fine whore in my harem, Noob!"

Jensen cackles as he destroys another player's battle tank. This is easy! Why Jared sucks at this game, he'll never know. The person Jensen is playing against girls another insult at him, something along the lines of "fucking his bitch". Jensen does not take too kindly to such an insult. Jared is much more than that, and he will be damned if someone dare call him out of his name.

The Demon sneers at the television, eyes flashing a frightening red. He scans the box connected to the internet until he finds the man who called Jared such a horrible name. With the snap of his fingers, he causes the other player's gaming system to explode. Jensen smirks, and cracks his neck once as he continues to assault the people on the other team.

He chuckles darkly when it shows that his target has left the game. "Never insult the General Of The 2nd Brigade...bitch."

The match soon ends, and Jared soon comes barreling into the apartment, huffing and puffing, eyes wild. He shuts the door behind him, making sure to lock all of the locks. Jensen stands up, still dressed in the same attire as hours before. There is something wrong here, something off. Jared is without his sunglasses. It must be another man.

"Jared?" He begins to ask. "Is there something troubling you."

The Witch takes off his coat, and drops it and his bag by the door. He toes off his shoes there too. "When isn't something troubling me?" It stings, like a shot at the heart. Jared notices, and sighs before coming over to pet Jensen on the head again. "It's fine. I'm okay for now. Don't worry--"

"I would appreciate it if you stopped telling me not to worry." Jensen grumbles. "It makes me feel like you do not trust me enough to discuss your problems with."

Jared sits on the couch, grabbing the Demon's hand until he's sitting with him. "You're right. I'm sorry. I just...don't know how to start it. Everything was okay today, ya know? It was tolerable. A few people gave me looks, but it was Professor Morgan..."

"Your instructor?"

"Yeah. He was fidgety today, a little bit more than usual. After class, he called me to his office. That's when it started." Jared seems to be hesitating here. "Don't get mad, okay? Promise me you won't get mad, it wasn't my fault."

"I promise."

He sighs. "Okay. Professor Morgan kissed me."

Jensen stands up again abruptly, nostrils flaring. His hands have balled into fists. He's angry, and has every right to be. "He  _what!?_ "

"You--You said you wouldn't get mad!"

"I lied!" Jensen growls. "Where is he located!? I will harvest his pathetic soul!"

His horns sprout out in an instant as well as his tail in his anger. His eyes glow red again, and he inadvertently causes flowers in a vase to wilt, wither and die. Hellfire surrounds his clenched fists. No one dares to touch his boyfriend romantically and lives to tell the tale. Jared stands up right with him, putting both hands on his face. Jensen doesn't shy away from The Witch's soft touch. He cannot deny him.

"I'm sorry." Jared whispers. It calms Jensen somewhat. "I took care of him...for the time being. Calm down, Puppy, okay? Listen to my voice. It's okay."

It is far from okay...but Jensen does listen to Jared's voice. It is soothing, loving. Soft and gentle, just like his soul. Pure as a child's. Jensen holds tight to the sound of his voice. His horns retract back into his skull, and his tail does the same. The fire around his hands disappear, and his eyes revert back into the pretty green orbs from before. He is calm, cool and collected...whatever that means. Stupid Humans.

Jared is his only good thing in life. If he never summoned him, Jensen would still be in Hell leading his army against deceitful legions who plot against the almighty Lucifer. He wonders how The Prince Of Darkness feels about his absence. It cannot be all too positive. He probably promoted another High Demon in his stead, most likely Ja-Son, his long time Second.

"Feeling better?" Jared smiles hopefully. "Calm?"

"I...am...calm." Jensen answers. "I still want to carve my initials onto his soul while his body degrades into nothing, but at least I am  _calm_ about it."

"I'll take that over nothing. I'm so sick of this fucking curse. I can't even go to the store without men coming to ask me if I need help. I hate this."

Jensen bites his lip. This really is troubling. Jared is stressed, and that is not good for someone his age. Between the curse and handling Magic and a Demon, Jared must be having a rough time with everything. It reminds Jensen of something. Jared has been running around everywhere tending to everyone's needs but his own. It seems that lately he hasn't been seeking any "release" of some kind.

In this case, sex.

The Demon thinks back many weeks ago when he was laying in the bed with Jared, how he helped him achieve orgasm. It is possible that that particular event was the catalyst for this curse, as it didn't occur until after it happened. Perhaps the key to making the curse cease is to have a repeat of their first sexual encounter. Jared cocks his head to the side, asking Jensen what he is thinking about.

"When was the last time you achieved release?" Jensen starts, stepping closer into Jared's space.

"I--I beg your pardon?"

"Release. Sexual pleasure."

"No, I get what you said, but... _WHY!?_ "

"Because..." Jensen says, hauling Jared over his shoulder. "You need to relieve stress."

Jared protests as Jensen's carts them to the bedroom. He kicks and yells at the Demon to let him down, but he refuses. It is for his own good, and it will give Jensen some peace of mind. He finally lets Jared down when they get to the room, looking him over. He is blushing. It is truly adorable. Jared's shy nature is considered desirable for Jensen. It just goes to show that he needs guidance, and he is perfect for the occasion.

Jensen sits on the edge of the, watching Jared with dark, lustful eyes. He could devour him if he wanted. He could take Jared so fast and so hard, but he cannot for two reasons. The first is because he cannot do any physical harm to his Master. The second is because Jared does not deserve such harsh treatment. He deserves the world, the moon, the sun, the stars and beyond. If it were in Jensen's power, he would gift them to him.

"You should rid yourself of your clothes." He says. "It would make the act much more pleasurable."

Jared's hands shake as he contemplate doing as Jensen's suggests. He does finally relent after a few seconds. He strips out of his pants first, showing the High Demon a lovely pair of red and black boxer briefs that hug Jared's form deliciously. There's a growing bulge in the front, and when Jensen smirks at Jared, his face reddens, and he looks away. He resumes by taking off his shirt, showing off his perfectly sculpted torso. 

"Those too." Jensen points to the underwear.

It could possibly be considered torture to do this to Jared; Jensen is doing this for his pleasure as well as his own. He is only using the situation to his advantage. He is still somewhat evil after all. Eventually, after some coaxing, Jared lets his underwear slide down his legs until they pool around his ankles. Jensen stares at his prize. Jared's beauty knows no bounds, perfectly on display for only him to gaze at. His tool is particularly happy at the moment; it is basically pointing to Jensen, leaking tiny droplets of pre.

Jensen opens his legs wider, taking note that Jared is staring at his own sex. "Sit in front of me, Jay."

The Witch obeys without question. His legs wobble as he takes each step forward towards the bed. Once he gets there, he turns around, and sits in between Jensen's legs as he was told. Tonight, the Master becomes the subordinate. Jensen shudders at their closeness, at the feeling of Jared's backside on his throbbing member much like that first morning. He uses his Demonic powers on the nightstand until he wills a bottle of lubricant to fly into his hand.

He flips open the top with one hand, and pours a generous amount in his hand and on Jared's cock. The Witch shivers; the liquid is cool. Jensen kisses the nape of his neck as he slides his hand up and down the shaft. Jared grabs into Jensen's knees for support, holding onto him tight. It makes the Demon smug.

"Only I will ever make you feel this way." He says. His voice is deep and husky. He rubs his dick on Jared, itching for release as well. His own underwear is soaking wet. "No one will be able to compare to me because I am the only one you need. Say it."

Jared moans as Jensen sticks two fingers into his mouth. "You're the...only one I...need."

"Yes, always." The sounds of the lubricant squelching against Jared's hard, thick sex spurs Jensen on. "All you need is I, and I will NEVER abandon you. I will follow you until the ends of the earth. I will have you one day, your body, your soul, your mind, everything."

"Jack...please."

"Is this what you want?" The Demon asks, twisting the head of Jared's cock. It makes the Witch squirm. "Is this what you crave? Release?"

"Fuck, Jack, fuck! I'm gonna blow!"

Jensen speeds up on his efforts to have Jared reach orgasm, and within seconds, he splatters his seed all over the floor just as Jensen creams his underwear. He shouts in Jensen's arms, twisting his head back until their lips mash together in a passionate kiss. It is unexpected, but he accepts it nonetheless. It isn't long until they both end up on their backs in the bed, facing each other.

That's when Jensen feels it. A warm sensation tickling at the back of his head. He frowns, sitting up again looking lost. The warmth spreads about until it reaches the front of his skull and into his eyes. Jared asks what is wrong, but Jensen does not have an immediate answer. It builds and builds and builds until...it stops. The feeling vanishes, but now something is different. Something has been restored.

Jensen recognizes this feeling, he knows it. It was the same feeling he had when he was gifted his powers in Hell. They're back. Jared gave them back to him, albeit accidentally. Jensen tests out his teleportation ability, and disappears and reappears in the living room and back in a fiery pillar. Jared looks genuienly impressed, though extremely tired. 

"Thank you." Jensen smiles.

****

It's a little after midnight and they lay in bed together, still very much naked. Jared's head lays on Jack's chest. Today was...it was...well, it was so fucking awesome that he can't even properly put into words how fucking hot and erotic the end of it really was. Jack truly is the product of a Lust Demon. Mmhmmm. Jack confessed to him after the mind blowing orgasm that his release could potentially break the curse.

Yeah, hopefully.

"What of your professor? You paralyzed him."

"Just temporary. By the time I got home, he would've been able to move."

"If this does not work, and he touches you tomorrow, I  _will_ call upon my army and kill him over and over and over again."

"I don't doubt it."

"Good."

****

The next day, however, went surprisingly...different. Jared didn't go outside in his sunglasses this time. He made sure to have eye contact with every man he came across, but nothing of it, only awkward stares and whispers. Just like old times! Talking to Professor Morgan was weird though. He called to talk to him after class again, which Jared was again reluctant to do. However, he began to ask Jared if he said or did anything out of the the ordinary as he couldn't remember anything from the day before.

Jared, being the best person ever, told his professor that he was most likely feeling under the weather. Surprisingly, man bought into the lie, and they went about their business. So, the "Man curse" was Jensen's fault after all, huh?

"Fucking Demons..."


	7. Merry Christmas, Jack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared, Jensen and Chad spend the holidays with family while Jensen helps to keep the "Man Curse" at bay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Almost Christmas to everyone! LMFAO! Several surprises this chapter. Jensen's speech at the very end was particularly enjoyable to write. I fucking loved it, and you will too! ❤

"No one will please you as I please you. Ever."

Jensen strokes Jared carefully, with intent as he coos into his ear. It has happened again. Weeks have gone by without incident, but the curse has returned to Jared. It almost ended in bloodshed. They went to the theaters to see a movie that Jensen desperately wanted to see, and it was marvelous. However, a man that sat next to Jared kept pestering him, making him uncomfortable. Needless to say, they are now banned from that cinema.

Yet it gave Jensen an excuse to pleasure to Jared some more now. Jared is on his side, whining and moaning as Jensen lays behind him. They are both naked, aching for each other's touch. The Demon thrusts his sex in between Jared's closed thighs. It would most likely be asking too much if he fully penetrated into Jared. Even if the Witch does not say it out loud, Jensen can sense his hesitation. The perks of being half-Lust Demon and gaining his abilities back.

He can look inside of others, into their souls to see their desires. Jensen can even see into Jared's soul. It is pure, as he already surmised. Untainted. Jared has desires, though they are all innocent in nature, a major departure from what Jensen used to see in others. Jared desires to be loved, and to love another on return. Silly Mortal. He is already loved. Loved more than one can love another.

"Jack!" Jared gasps. "J--Jack! Jack!"

"It is okay." Jensen whispers. "Let go. I have you."

It does not take much longer for Jared to allow his body to take over. The Witch ejaculates around Jensen's sturdy grip. The Demon bites down softly onto his Master's neck as he himself achieves an orgasm, spraying his seed on the insides of Jared's thighs. This is a beautiful thing he is doing. Jensen is trying to save Jared from being overwhelmed by this curse that he no doubt has brought to life.

He must fix this. If only he knew how. Soon, Jared moves, grabbing a towel to clean them up with. Jensen lies on his back, smirking as Jared wipes him down. He deserves to be pampered every now and then like the Demonic Warlord he is. Back home, he is respected by many Demons, some would throw themselves at his feet for his approval. Jensen misses those days and nights when he'd pillage a Warchief's stronghold, and rend his head from his body.

"We may have to continue this often," says Jensen, putting his hands behind his head. "To keep your 'build up at bay."

Jared laughs. "Is that what the other Demons call it? Okay. I'm down. And hey, if you...it doesn't have be this way."

Jensen frowns. "I am confused. What way do you mean? Is this uncomfortable for you?"

"No! No no, not at all! Quite the opposite. It's just that...we're dating, you and I. Boyfriends. You can touch me any time you want. It doesn't have to only be when the curse comes back."

Oh.

_Oh!_

It all clicks in Jensen's head then. Human culture is so strange. They are so dependant on each other and their feelings that it is almost laughable. Then again...Jensen is entirely dependant on Jared, and his feelings, so his argument is for naught. He smirks again, eyes glowing red as he forces Jared back into his arms. As expected, the Witch yelps in surprise, but laughs and kisses Jensen sweetly on the mouth. No one on Heaven, Earth or Hell can make him feel this special.

"I love Powered Up Demon Jack." He giggles. "Show me more."

"Oh, you want more, eh?" Jensen grins, fangs peering out. "I have so many ways of having my partners achieve sweet, sweet release."

"Oh God."

"God is not here, Jared. Just you and me."

****

Goddamn that fucking Demon! He's just so goddamn good at everything sexual! Right now, Jack is in the living room, gaming with Chad. Jared, however, is in the kitchen grabbing a snack, limping. That Demon really knows his way around a Human's body. He touches spots that Jared didn't even think he could. That wasn't all. He conjured Demonic sex toys that look terrifying, but were actually pleasurable beyond belief. The purple one was... _oooooh!_ So squishy.

"What the fucking fuck!?" He hears Chad yell. Jared goes to check it out. "How the fuck are you beating me?"

Jack's grin is smug. He has every right to be. No one's ever beat him at this game. It was meant to be. "I have skill, you do not."

"That's cheating, you're cheating! Jared! Your boyfriend is cheating! Do something."

"Don't look at me," says the Witch, standing in the archway. "He's unbeatable. He sits here and plays games and watches TV all day. He's the best."

The Demon looks up at him, still fighting. He's gotten so good that he's kicking ass without having to look at the screen! "Thank you, darling."

At the end of a brutal flurry of kicks, Jack's character swiftly beheads Chad's with a strong roundhouse kick. How very...violent. Jared now knows why Jensen loves this game so much. The brutality, the finishers, the blood and gore, it's perfect for him. He was born to kill, kill in real life and in video games. It's unsettling to Jared, but perhaps now he can turn it all around.

They haven't talked about Hell, and if any one will come seeking Jensen out for leaving. It technically isn't his fault though. Jared takes full responsibility for his part in this. His Magic was way off when he summoned Jensen from Hell, but now that Jensen's powers are restored, is it possible for him to return? If given the chance, would he go? Jared hopes not. But if Jensen leaves one day, he hopes against hope that Jensen will always look back in their fond memories together.

"Oh, whatever." Chad grumbles, setting down the controller. He slumps into the couch, folding his arms together like a child. "You big, dumb Demon. Cheating asshole."

"If you dare call me a cheater again, I will send you to the farthest reaches of the Forbidden 5th Dimension."

"Cheat--"

With a snap of Jensen's fingers, Chad vanishes from sight. Jared gasps, putting his hands on his hips when Jensen smirks in defiance. "What?"

"Jack."

"I regret nothing."

"Jack!"

The Demon pouts, sighing. "Fine."

After another snap, Chad reappears in the couch, only this time he's covered in strange slime. His eyes are almost bulging out of their sockets, like he's seen something he wasn't ever meant to see. Jared rushes to the bathroom to gather towels and rags, and returns to Chad's side. Jensen, being nonchalant about the whole thing, starts to play video games again.

"What happened to you?" Jared asks as he wipes the goo from his friends face.

Chad's mouth opens and closes. "Large, big ass monsters. Slimy. Everything was flashing. Weird lights and...something touched me. It looked into my eyes and then...nothing. Now I'm back here."

"I'm surprised you lasted as long as you did in there." Jensen hums. "No Human Witch, Necromancer or Mage has ever survived in the 5th Dimension for more than a few seconds. Consider yourself lucky."

"I'm gonna kill your pet Demon, Jay."

"No one calls him that but I!"

"What are you gonna do about it, Jeneration X?"

"I do not even know what that means!"

"I'm insulting you, you stupid spawn of Demon jizz!"

"Okay, enough!" Jared yells. Chad and Jensen stop their bickering almost immediately. "You two are the most childish individuals I've ever met. I mean, I get Chad being this way--"

"Hey!"

"--But Jack? Seriously. Cut it out." Soon, in the silence, Jared's cellphone rings in his pocket. He doesn't even look at who's calling. "Yes?"

_"What's up, Jared? It's your stepfather."_

Jared gets up from where he's crouched. He shuffles into the kitchen while mentally scolding himself for how he answered the phone. He was pissed off. His boyfriend and best friend--Yes, shocking--are telling and insulting each other. Acting like children. It's annoying. Anyone would be pissed if their friend was sent to an alternate dimension full of big, scary monsters by their significant others...although Jared's positive that no one else has a Demon as a boyfriend or girlfriend.

"Hey!" Jared says. "I'm sorry for how I answered the phone, Harry. How's it going? How's mom?"

_"Don't sweat it. Sherri's fine, she's okay. We're okay. She did want me to remind you that Christmas is in a couple of weeks. I told her that you would remember."_

Jared facepalms himself. "Yeah, yeah! I completely didn't forget."

He completely forgot.

_"See? I told her. Anyways, how's Jen-Sen--I mean Jack. How's he doing?"_

"Oh, you know. Same old, same old. Accidently setting things on fire and never giving me a moment's peace. The good life. Wanna talk to him?"

_"No, that's okay. I don't wanna take up much of your time. Tell him I said hi, and that I'll see him soon though."_

"Okay then. I'll see you guys then. Bye."

Jared ends the call, setting his phone on the kitchen counter. Christmas is coming up, and he forgot about all of it. How could he though? They've been playing fucking Christmas carols and songs all goddamn month! Jared hasn't been too invested in Christmas since he was 13, but he's made sure to spend each one with his family. This Christmas, however, will be the first one spent with Jack.

Distantly, he hears them arguing in the living room again. Jared sighs, rubbing at his temples. There's a headache forming, and it shows no signs of going away.

****

**Days Later...**

"He's a Seer." Jensen says, munching on a fresh pickle.

Chad blinks twice. "I'm a what?"

"You can see into the future. It is not rocket science."

It's actually been a strange couple of days. Chad called Jared freaking out two nights ago. He claimed to have a vision of himself falling down a flight of stairs, and as he tried avoiding that fate, it happened anyway in the exact same way it did in his vision. But it didn't stop there. He knew exactly what Jared would say and do about the situation. It was intense, scary to say the least. Not even the strongest Witches can look into the future. It's impossible.

"Are you freaking kidding me!?" Chad squeals. "You're saying this like I should know what I am. I need details, start to finish."

Jensen doesn't seem to happy to talk about it; Chad is interrupting his snack time. The Demon turns off the television, still eating. "You, a normal, stupid, dimwitted Human, have the power most coveted by anyone in existence. You can see events before they happen, make predictions. Anything you see can and  _will_ happen. The future is set, and we cannot change it. Not even you. Time is your enemy, just as it is all of ours, but it is especially yours. I am amazed at how your miniscule brain can comprehend such a gift."

Jared is seated next to his friend, offering comfort. He looks shaken. His bubbly, upbeat, outgoing personality is not here at the moment. Right now, Chad is a former shell of what he was. He is afraid, slightly withdrawn. Jared feels incredibly bad for him. He actually likes Chad, he's fun. He can see them growing old in a nursing home, complaining about the streak being too tough in their dentures.

"I can't believe this..." He sighs, head in his hands. "They come and go as they please, and it's random. I...goddammit. It's all Jennifer Lawrence's fault!"

"If you are referring to me, I swear on the 2nd Brigade I will send you back there to be eaten alive." Jensen growls.

Jared pats his friend on the back. "How did this happen?"

Jensen knows. "The 5th Dimension has creatures and secrets that no one with a sane mind can comprehend. As it stands, perhaps being exposed to its inhabitants has awoken pre-existing abilities within Chad. Or, he is just an idiot who got lucky."

"Real helpful, Jack." The Witch scolds. He turns back to Chad. "Hey, I know what'll cheer you up. Do you wanna come spend Christmas with me and my family?"

A loud "What!?" and a very enthusiastic "Yes!" overlap one another. Jared rubs the back of his neck, grinning sheepishly at his Demon boyfriend. He's not too happy about this.

****

It was great. Everyone was smiling, hugging, greeting and just treating like Chad like he's been a member of the family for his whole life. Everyone was there again. Megan, Jeff, the kids, cousins. Everyone. Emily, Megan's daughter, even ran up to Jensen, flailing her arms. He scooped her up in his arms, tickling and hugging her. Jared talked with Megan. She doesn't mind that Jensen's a Demon. He hasn't tried killing them all in a fire yet. Her words, not his.

Chad had fun as well, eating to his hearts content. He's taken to calling Jared's mother his mother, something that only Jared and Jensen found awkward. At least he's happy. Jared sits on the back porch with Chad, staring up at the night sky. It's cold, and snowing. Chad drinks from the bottle of beer he has in large gulps. Wow. Jared really doesn't expect anything less from a bartender. He chuckles.

"I'm impressed."

"At me, or my ability to charm the pants off of everyone in your household?"

"Both, you douche." Jared pushes Chad's shoulder, and they laugh together. He glances back into the house, spotting Jensen playing with his niece. "You know...you don't have to be so hard on him. He doesn't like to be teased. And I'll talk to him too about his behavior."

Chad shakes his head. "Nah. You don't have to do that. It's complicated. It's like...all about male dominance with him. He's afraid. I can see it in his eyes. Jensen doesn't want me around you because he doesn't trust me. It should be obvious that I don't want you that way because I'm not foaming at the mouth for you or groping you or kissing you or smacking that tight little--"

"Yeah, I get it." Jared giggles. "I got it."

"Yeah, man...I'm just saying, Jensen's territorial. I respect that. He loves you. You love him back, don't you?"

Jared stops to think of that for a moment. His breathing slows, and his heart drops further down into his stomach. What an odd question to ask. After everything he and Jensen have been through, it shouldn't be hard to come up with a simple answer. Jared laughs at a memory of Jensen poking his face, waking him up weeks ago. He was sad there were no more pickles in the refrigerator.

It also reminds the Witch of the time Jensen was so proud of himself for revealing that he actually initially named himself after Jack Nicholson's character in The Shining. Jared had already figured it out long before that, but he didn't tell Jensen. His smiling face then was all he ever wanted to see. So yeah, Jared knows the answer to Chad's question. In truth, he might've always known. Anyone with eyes could tell.

"Yeah, I do. I love Jack a lot."

Chad ruffles Jared's hair. Annoying asshole. "I knew it. You're such a sap."

"Whatever." Jared chuckles as he stands up, heading towards the house. "You coming?"

"Yeah, in a bit. I wanna hang out here for a while longer."

"Okay."

As Jared is just about to go inside, Chad calls out to him. "Jared, wait!"

"What's wrong?"

"I...I just..." Chad starts, struggling to say something. "I saw something earlier, but I didn't want to say anything and freak you out."

Jared rolls his eyes with a smile. "It takes a lot to freak me out."

"Okay. It was a vision I had. Randomly at dinner. I saw you and Jensen in your apartment. You both were talking to someone. A man. I...I didn't see his face, but you looked sad, mad even. I don't think you knew him. That's all. See? Freaky."

Indeed it is. Jared's jaw clenches. A strange man in his apartment? And Jensen just allowed it? That's definitely strange. Who on earth could it be? Jared doesn't ask anymore questions, he only nods briefly at his friend before joining his family. They must be on their guard now if there's someone out there watching, waiting to jump out. Jared isn't too worried. Not really. Jensen's powered up again, and he has his own abilities...but...

Everything Chad predicts comes true.

****

"Have fun today, Jack?" Jared asks as he slips on his sleepwear.

Jensen only removes his shirt and pants, sitting on the bed in his underwear. Jared will never get tired of looking at his body. The Demon grins happily. "I did indeed. Little Emily is so precious. I have no idea why she is so attached to me. If she saw my true form, I would only frighten her."

"If she saw your true form, she'd laugh and pull at your horns."

"Perhaps." Jared approaches his lover slowly, grabbing his hands. Jensen is so handsome, so full of life, more so than actual Humans. "What? Are you feeling frisky?"

Jared cackles. "No, silly. I mean...maybe later, but I wanna tell you something."

"Alright. I am listening."

Gosh, this is the hardest thing he's ever had to do. Jared bends down until he's on his knees in front of Jensen. He doesn't plan on doing  _that_ to him. Not now at least. Momentarily. But he still holds onto Jensen's soft hands, gazing deeply into his gorgeous, green eyes. He could drown in those eyes and never come up for air.

"When you first arrived in my apartment, I was annoyed." Jared begins. "I was pissed off, and I completely checked out with myself. You were loud, mean, bossy, grumpy, grouchy, self absorbed, the whole nine yards. You were like a huge dog coming home for the first time." Jensen laughs at that. "But then...something changed in you. You just...became something greater than what you originally thought of yourself. I never thought I say this--let alone to a Demon--but...I love you."

There. He said. The three most dangerous words anyone can ever say to another person. Jared holds his breath as Jensen looks down at him, eyes wide with shock. Good shock? Bad shock? It's undetermined. However, Jensen's eyes soon soften, and he smiles warmly.

"And I never thought I would say 'I love you too' back to anyone, much less a despicable Witch."

Jared laughs, and it causes Jensen to also break out in laughter. They laugh and laugh and laugh until they just can't do it anymore. Jared wipes at his eyes, gasping for air. He checks the clock. It's 12:01. It's officially Christmas. He rushes over to his duffle bag, and pulls out a black box with a red bow tied around it. It's Jensen's present. Jared has been debating on this gift for as long as they've known each other, but it's officially time to give it to him.

"Merry Christmas, Jack." He says, handing him the present.

Jensen looks at the box, stunned. "A gift? For me? What could it be?"

"Open it and find out!"

And he does. Jensen viciously tears open the box until he's claimed his reward. It's a smartphone, the exact same model as Jared's. Jensen's face lights up like a kid on...well...Christmas morning. He carefully takes the phone out if its protective casing, feeling it around in his hands.

"I figured," The Witch starts. "That it was time to get you one. I was so tired of you asking to play games on  _my_ phone whenever we were out, I finally said fuck it, and got you one. When I'm not home, you can text me whenever you feel like it, and I'll always answer back. I promise."

For the first time since they've met, Jensen cries. Real tears. Tears of joy. They run down his face, staining his pretty cheeks and face. His lip quivers, and Jared only wants to reach out and kiss him and cover him with love.

"It is perfect." Jensen says. He wipes his tears away. "It truly is. You have changed my life, Jared Padalecki, and I am forever grateful. Thank you so much."

Jared smiles. "You're welcome."

"I must get you something."

"Oh, no that's okay--"

"Nonsense!" Jensen stands, determined. "I will present you will a gift. He puts on a thinking face, and suddenly comes up with a solution. "I have just the thing." Snapping his fingers, Jensen calls into existence a sword. A fancy, expensive looking sword in its sheath. Its hilt looks wrapped in the finest of leathers and the craftsmanship is just beautiful. Jensen bends at the knee, kneeling his head. "This is Angel's Bane, my most trustworthy sword. Inside lies the massive power of my fallen enemies. I have used this sword for many millennia, cutting down any who stand in my way. I do not wish to go back to whom I once was. I renounce my title, and gift to you, Jared Padalecki, my sword. Please, humbly accept."

Jared reaches out to grab the sword, at first hesitant. Jensen just renounced his title as General Of The 2nd Brigade...for him. He just abandoned his post in Hell...for him. He gifted his weapon to someone he trusted...him. Jared grabs the sword with both hands. It's heavier than it looks. He then holds it with one hand, telling Jensen to stand. They kiss again, filling each other's souls with happiness.

That night, The Witch and his Demon made love for the first time.


	8. Little Bird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Spring, and Jared and Jensen are enjoying themselves considerably. Having gained confidence in himself, The Young Witch signs himself up to compete in the Dezlain Arena, an Olympic event for Spellcasters in the realm of Magic. 
> 
> There, Jared discovers a shocking secret about himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's all been leading up to this point. Gosh, I'm so excited!!! Revelations are on the way! (I'm sorry for any mistakes!)

_"I love you, Jack."_

_"I love you too, Jay. I will forever be by your side."_

_"Forever and ever."_

_"And ever..."_

Jared smiles and bites his lip at that memory. It's one he'll never forget. Christmas night, in his childhood bedroom no less, he and Jensen...well, they shared something beautiful. Jared allowed him access to his body. Every single inch, top to bottom, inside and out. His first time wasn't how he imagined it. It was soft, gentle and loving. Jensen took care of him in more ways than one, and Jared returned the favor in kind.

The feeling of Jensen's fingers and thick cock inside of him is indescribable! Being part Lust Demon has it's perks apparently. Obviously. And it didn't stop there. They kept going well into the early morning. It was unreal, everything was just building up to that point. Jared is suddenly shaken out of his thoughts by Jensen hugging him from behind, kissing the back of his neck. He blushes, continuing to wash the dishes.

They're closer than ever now, almost glued to the hip if it weren't for school. There's no job for him to go to; his mother and Harry pay for the living expenses. He's tried before, but his mother is stubborn, just like him. Jared spins around until Jensen has him pinned at the sink. He kisses him innocently at first, but the action turns heated. Jared feels the familiar tingle of his spine whenever Jensen does that Lust Demon mojo.

"Are you aware that we have fornicated on every piece of furniture in this house, save for this one?" Jensen hums, nibbling at Jared's ear. 

"Last week." Jared giggles. "You had me bent over, and after, I bent you over..."

Jensen growls, and it goes straight to Jared's dick. "You were the first to  _ever_ do that to this former general. You are a very lucky Witch, lucky that I enjoyed every minute of it."

"How about we give it another try in the bedroom?"

"Hmmm...nope!" Jensen once again hauls Jared over his shoulder with his Demon strength. "That was a one time occurrence. I am going to give you a thorough thrashing in the sheets."

"Oh, for the love of God--!"

"Who is not here."

"Jack." Jared laughs. "Put me down."

"I will put you down once I am inside of you."

Well, okay. That'll work.

****

Jared, Jensen and Chad arrive at Jared's mother's house just in time, stepping through Jensen's fiery portal. It's great to see Jensen having his powers back, using them for greater purposes like passing condiments and moving large bodies of water in two seconds. If only Jared could manipulate such Magic. It's too advanced for him at this stage, but he has been practicing with his mother.

Everyone in the household gasps in shock when they arrive. It's expected. They _did_ just witness them appearing out of thin air. Although it's not unheard of, it's still unexpected. After all, that's how they're getting to Odessia, the capital of Vaelum, the realm of Magic. Jared is to compete within the Dezlain Arena under Survival and Battle. They aren't the most watched competitions, just the ones that he's been training for.

It's gotten significantly easier to conjure and throw a lightning bolt. Months ago, Jared could barely hold a fireball without almost burning his fucking hand off! Yet, he now stands confident that if he doesn't succeed in winning the competition, he'll at least lose knowing that he either tried his best, or chickened out. Sharon raises her eyebrow at the trio who only chuckle in kind. Jensen looks particularly sorry; it's possible he could've burned the house down.

"How about calling before that happens, alright?" Harry mutters nervously with a smile. He puts on his jacket, counting everyone. "Okay, Sherri. That's all of em. Ready."

The Eldest Witch hums. "Okay then. Jared, Megan, Jeff, if you three would be so kind as to help your mother."

Jared rolls his eyes, but decides to help his mother and his younger siblings. He grasps his mother's hand, and his sister's. Mother and children join hands, starting a chant. S travel spell. It's difficult doing such a spell alone, as well as dangerous. Jared nearly stumbles on a few words, but picks himself up immediately. He looks at Sharon with a crooked grin. He's a little rusty. It's been years since he's been to Odessia.

Soon after the chant, a blue light forms around them. The light engulfs them one by one until Jared is the last one to become enveloped. He closes his eyes; he should've brought those sunglasses. He has forgotten how blinding the experience was. Once Jared opens his eyes, he and his family find themselves standing by a large fountain in a square surrounded by people passing by.

Odessia...it's just as he remembers it: Huge, full of people and beautiful. The city's structures resemble Rome and New York City combined mixed with a small amount Tokyo, Japan. Technology here is just as advanced as it is on Earth...except there's more Magic. Jared turns to his two companions. They seem very much enthralled by their surroundings, Chad especially. He's Mortal, so of course he's never seen something like this!

"Holy Fucking Shit..." He murmurs, wincing at Jared's love tap on his chest. "Sorry. It's just...wow! Because I mean... _wow!_ Can I like, live here?"

"Sure," Jeff snickers. "If you've got half a million credits just lying around somewhere."

"Credits?"

"Vaelum currency." Jared informs. He checks his watch then. Oh crap. "It's 9:45! Damn, I gotta get going. Wish me luck guys." Everyone begins to do just that, but Jensen snags his arm just before he sprints off to the arena. "Jack?"

"Just...good luck out there." The Demon mumbles shyly.

Jared smirks, patting his head. It's reassuring for the both of them. "I'll win this. I promise. I love you."

"I love you more."

"Impossible."

Jared then runs off, going to show his identification towards the security at the gate. They allow him to enter, but just before he does, Jared looks behind him to see his family waving at him, cheering him on even before the first event. Even from here, he witnesses Jensen giving him a wink. Jared goes inside then, ready to prove to himself and to others that he really did have it in him to be outgoing.

All he needed was a little nudge.

****

The damn zipper is broken. Goddammit. Jared huffs in frustration. The stupid zipper on his red and white tracksuit jacket won't zip up. He assumes there's a spell to fix it, but that's one spell he has no experience with. He watches the other Spellcasters, his opponents, training in some sort of way. There's 8 of them in total, including Jared. The first event is Survival, and the first two to finish the challenge go on to the next: Battle.

It's pretty self explanatory. Jared finally gives up on his attempt to fix his clothing, opting instead to have his jacket open, unlike everyone else. However, he spots a lone man by a bench in the locker room. He's wearing yellow track pants with a tight, black tank top; his jacket is tied around his waist. He looks rugged, very tough athletically. His tattoos are menacing, as well as the scowl on his face when Jared approaches him.

"Hi," he says, holding out his hand. "I'm Jared. Jared Padalecki."

He guy scoffs, looking at Jared's hand. "I didn't notice I had a welcome sign on my fuckin' forehead."

Jared doesn't back down. "Already off to a bad start, I see. That's okay. You'll be begging to take pictures with me when I kick your ass in the arena."

This, however, piques the guy's interest. His face is questioning Jared's words, and he looks amused. After some time though, he laughs, shaking Jared's hand finally. His grip is firm, and he could literally strangle an elephant with those hands. He stands up, showing off his own height. He's just about as tall as Jared almost. A little intimidating to be honest. His long dark hair is tied up in a bun, similar to Jared's. Wow. Okay.

"You're cocky." He huffs. "I like that. Name's Jason, and I'm the one winning this thing. Not that I need to announce, cause let's face it..." He trails off, flexing his muscles.

"Nice to meet you, Jason, and it's nice to know how sure you are thinking you're gonna survive long enough to face me in Battle. It's adorable. Like a big cuddly bear."

Jason laughs. It's genuine. "Oh, aren't you cute? Just when I thought this was gonna get boring. I like you. Maybe after your defeat, you and I could catch dinner over at the Fountain Square. Eveything is on me, of course."

"Aww, that's sweet, but I'm spoken for already." Jared gives him a wicked smile. "To a Demon."

Jason's expression can only be described as intrigued. He crosses his arms over his chest. Jared grins triumphantly. He's made a friend, or at least a rival. It feels nice, it feels like he's finally doing what he said he'd be doing, and it's a plus that literally no man is pawing at him. After that first night with Jensen, it all stopped. Jared hasn't had a single man going crazy over him since December, and it's now April. It seems like Jensen's cure was his "Magic Dick", so to speak.

Soon, a man calls everyone together. Jared and Jason join the other contestants at the front of the locker room. He and his rival stand next to each other as they listen to the man speaking. He's dressed just like a high school gym teacher. It's a little disorienting. Those short, blue shorts are hideous just like that stupid headband on his forehead. Jason snickers as if he's read Jared's mind; the Witch nudges him, but also laughs quietly.

"Alright, listen up. Each of you were chosen over literally thousands of other Spellcasters, so congratulations, I don't care. Inside of all of you is a power that destroys, yet builds and yadayadayada not going into detail. Just realize that only two of you are going to the last round. Good luck."

What a very passionate speech. After it's all over, Jared and Jason are directed towards a large, dark platform. He recognizes this, though he's never been on one. It goes up into the arena. Jared then realizes something. In recent years, Survival has abandoned the free for all element in favor of four teams of two against ravenous monsters from the 9th Dimension. They aren't as vicious and deadly as those from the 5th Dimension, but they are deadly nonetheless.

Jared steps onto the platform with his partner. "Don't die on me out there. I promised someone I'd win this."

"Your Demon, I assume?"

"The same."

"Don't worry, Little Bird," Jason says, grinning at Jared's distaste at the nickname. "I'll make sure you and I make it to the next round. I really want you to show me want you're made of. Say, if I win, will you still go out to dinner with me?"

"Not a chance," says Jared, laughing.

The muscular man shrugs. "Hm. Your loss."

"I'm sure."

****

Jensen takes a seat in between Chad and Megan. Emily is not here today, sadly. She is being looked after by her babysitter. Jensen and Chad marvel at the enormous colosseum they are in. It could possibly hold 10,000 people here, and since it is pretty much packed in here, that is probably the amount seated. Down into the arena are three separate nodes, smaller arenas encased in crystal clear domes. Above are three hovering mirrors, almost like televisions. Jensen is unsure about what is going to happen.

He hopes that Jared is okay, that he's made friends with some of his opponents at least. He's come such a long way. Jensen would observe Jared in their early days, taking not of his behavior towards others. He was shy, withdrawn from anyone he didn't know. Then Chad came around, and it started getting better. Jensen may not always be on the best of terms with his boyfriend's best friend, but he appreciates him regardless for giving Jared joy.

"Odessia is swanky." Chad remarks as he eats treats that Sharon bought at the concession stand. "Dude, the bathrooms are clean as fuck here and everyone's super stoked on this event. It's like Earth but...better."

Jensen unknowingly bites at his thumbnail. "Yes, I suppose it is."

"Cheer up, man. He's gonna kick it in the ass. I know it." Chad holds his box of snacks in front of Jensen. "Eat some. Stop worrying so damn hard."

The Demon eyes the chocolate covered treats carefully. Jared does not let him eat chocolate candies often because he makes a mess. It is not his fault that his palms give off too much heat sometimes, and that the chocolate is usually melted before it makes contact with his mouth. Jensen reluctantly accepts, and starts shoveling in the snacks as fast as he can. Chad laughs at his antics. Jensen grumbles, chewing softly.

"Slow down there, Chief. No one wants a chubby Demon for a boyfriend."

"I will end your pathetic existence one day, I swear it." Jensen swallows the rest of his candies. Chad goes back to looking around the arena. He seems...normal, at least for his standards. "I have neglected to ask how you were doing. Are your visions still troubling you?"

Chad sighs. "No. Not anymore. They come and go still, but I don't see anything life threatening. I can control it somehow, though even then it's difficult. You're the expert on this stuff. When does it get easy?"

"Hard to say, really. The last known Seer was a prophet, Virgil. He came to discover Hell through his visions, and was nearly driven mad by them. He was accompanied by a another man, a warrior, though his name escapes me. I believe it began with the letter D."

"Dude...are you talking about Dante's Inferno? That's like, a real thing? It's so different from the version we have..."

"And for good reason too, I assume."

Very soon, their attention is drawn to the voice of an unseen announcer. "Ladies and gentlemen of Odessia as well as friends and visitors, welcome to the Dezlain Arena!" The crowd cheers around them, including Jared's family. Chad and Jensen share a brief look before joining in on the clamouring. "Today's events are Survival and everyone's favorite, BATTLE! Let us welcome the fine, young contestants to the arena!"

The "mirrors" shine, and display images of each contestant's face. Once Jared's is shown, Jensen almost jumps in his seat for joy. He shakes Chad's shoulder, enthusiastically pointing towards his lover as he ascends into the arena with another man. His partner for the event no doubt. Even from this distance Jensen can feel the confidence radiating from the both of them; the other man seems quite brutish. It reminds the Demon of himself, and that is not a good thing.

"The rules are simple," The announcer continues. "Eliminate all targets first while staying alive. Don't worry folks, if the going gets too hot, we'll step in. Any and all spells above Level 10 are restricted, and will result in automatic elimination, so watch yourselves, kids. Now, without further ado, let's get this party started!"

****

"Oh man..." Jared says as the dome changes.

The clear glass darkens, and starts to resemble the night sky. The environment around them changes as well, becoming something similar to a rain forest. He wonders what his opponents are seeing in their own respective arenas. Everything looks and feels real here from the trees to the thick atmosphere. Whoever designed these things deserves a medal of some kind. Jared rolls up his sleeves in the dense heat.

"Don't go getting cold feet on me now, Little Bird." Jason smiles, keeping on his guard. "I need you focused. First time doing anything like this?"

"Definitely."

"Just follow my lead."

As he says this, a large creature barrels out of the brush, teeth and nails sharp as razors. It has six legs, but it only stands on it's hind legs. It is around 7 feet tall, and is as black as night. It's eyes are silver, and very piercing. It gurgles; a sickening sound. Jared freezes, not sure what to do. He's never seen a creature such as this up close, and it's a little more than frightening. In a flash, it lunges at them. Jared shuts his eyes, certain that he has lost.

But his death doesn't come. There's nothing, no hit or scratch. He opens his eyes again to a somewhat amusing sight. The monster is frozen solid in front of them. Jason flicks his wrist once, and the creature shatters into a thousand tiny ice chunks. Jared looks at his partner, astonished. That was a Level 5 Ice Spell, very useful. Jason grins at Jared, but the younger Witch rolls his hazel eyes at him. Suddenly, up above on their dome, they see the scoreboard.

They have the first kill out of 20, 15 minutes left.

"Get your ass in gear, Little Bird, and let's win this thing."

Jared steels himself for combat, obeying Jason's words. More monsters of varying sizes burst out of the bushes, surprising them. Jared casts a shield spell just in time, surrounding him and Jason, protecting them from harm. The monsters collide with the barrier, and are shocked to death. Jason looks at Jared in surprise. The Witch only smirks back at him. It's easy to combine two spells if you do the math right.

That's all Magic is. It's just an equation. A series of codes and inputs to garner a result. Failing an equation here is not an option. Jared has spent his entire life trying not to fail, but he has done so. He once failed to make lasting friendships with others. He failed to appropriately utilize his Magic in the past, yet now he's standing where he never thought he'd be with his family in their seats supporting him. Jared failed...but he has also won.

Inspired, he ups the ante by a hundred, taking out as many monsters as he can. He's come too far just to end up failing here. Jared made a promise, and he'll do anything to keep that promise. He slings spell after spell, carefully calculating the amount of Magic he's using up. It's not like it's an unlimited source. The size of the spell determines how much energy is used. Jason is doing excellent right alongside him, keeping him covered as he casts different combat spells he's never before seen. He must specialize in another school of Craft.

Jason lures six more creatures towards Jared. He gives him the signal; Jared nods as he primes his spell. When the monsters are in range, he mutters a small phrase. Ignis. The dangerous monsters are then scorched to death by the magical flames from under them. Their immolated corpses dissipate into the air, just like their fallen counterparts. Jared and Jason pant, clearly exhausted from that episode. Above them, a buzzer sounds, and their score is shown.

20 out of 20.

The announcer's voice is heard, and ceremonial music plays along with him. "Ladies and gentlemen, we have our champions of the arena! Jared Padalecki and Jason Mamoa! You both will advance to the final round!"

The dome reverts back into its original state, empty and see through. Jared witnesses the mass of people cheering for him and Jason. He looks around, and spots his family waving at him, screaming his name. He spots Jensen grinning at him, clearly telling the words "I love you". Jared mouths the words back as Jason slings his arm around his shoulder. The big, buff Spellcaster grins proudly, waving at the screaming fans in the audience.

"We make a great team, you and I," Jason starts. "But I'm not gonna go easy on you just because I like you."

"Didn't expect you to. I'm gonna mop the arena with your ass."

"Oh, yes. I love it when you talk dirty."

Jared scoffs playfully as the platform lowers back into the locker room.

****

"I am going to murder him."

"What was that, Jenny?" Chad asks over the loud roar of applause.

Jensen turns to Chad, hard scowl in place. "The one who dared to lay hands on my beloved. I will rend his bones into ash!"

"Calm down there, pup. Don't stress. But between you and me, I kinda think that guy's a tool. Big muscles, hot body, gorgeous face and eyes, anyone's gonna want a piece of that."

This does not make Jensen feel better. Quite the opposite actually. He feels worse. If he had not met Jared, he would have probably ended up with this Jason fellow, a less attractive copy of Jensen himself. Distantly, he realizes that the man's name is similar to his former friend's name, Ja-Son. Jensen often finds himself wondering about him, and if he's now commanding his army in his stead. The Prince Of Darkness must be angry. Suddenly, Jensen feels Megan tap him.

"I can practically taste the jealousy." She says.

Jensen turns bashful. "Is it...really that noticeable?"

"Yeah, it is. But it's okay. You have nothing to worry about. Jared doesn't want anyone else but you. Trust me. You're his number one."

Jensen ends up grinning out of smug satisfaction. He is perfect, though he knows himself not be vain...well, not much anymore. Jared will never choose another. And if he does, Jensen will be there to claim him once more.

****

Jared paces the area he's in, hands in his hair. He did it. He fucking did it! He beat the first challenge! He's only one step closer to victory. Then it hits him like a speeding train. He'll have to go one on one with Jason, the brute. Jared takes his fingers through his scalp, trying to remember the proper sequences of gestures for spells to work. All his months of hard training has lead up to this. Nothing will stand in his way anymore. If he wants to win, he has to stay confident, otherwise he'll fail.

After twenty long minutes of mental practice, the announcer sounds above the arena. He's getting everyone excited. It's his job to make sure the audience is jazzed up for what's about to happen. Charisma is key. Always. Jason is off to the side, talking to a man who is most likely his trainer. He looks like an older version of him. His father perhaps? He seems stern. He wants Jason to win. Too bad. Jared wants to win too. Jason catches him staring, and excuses himself from his parent.

"This is it." He declares.

Jared doesn't smile. He nods. "So it is."

"You did great out there by the way. No one really ever impresses me often, but I gotta admit that you held your own earlier."

He does, in fact, smile this time. "Thanks."

"I hope after this, you and I could...go out sometime? You know, as friends?" Jason rushes. "I'm a little low on friends. And even if you don't win, could we still go out...as friends?"

Jason's treading on mighty thin ice here. If Jensen ever catches wind of this conversation, all Hell would break loose. Quite literally. Jared answers though. "What are you talking about? I told you I'm gonna win this." He sticks his hand out. "And the answer is yes, Island Boy."

"Deal." Jason smirks, grabbing Jared's hand to shake. "Good luck."

"You too."

As the announcer finishes his speech, Jared and Jason go their separate ways onto different platforms. This is the moment he's been waiting for. Everyone in the family is counting on him to succeed in this fight, and he's gonna make them proud.

He's gonna make Jensen proud.

****

The Demon stops playing the small game on his phone as the announcer's voice addresses the audience once more.

"Now, the time has come for our two champions to face off in Battle! Contestants, come on up!" Jensen and the rest of Jared's family cheer as he is shown ascending on the platform. Opposite is the other guy. Jason. Jensen sneers at him. "Contestant number one: Jared Padalecki. Specialization: Witchcraft."

Obviously, Jensen claps the hardest, yelling to everyone that will hear him that Jared is his boyfriend, that he is proud of him. Jared glances back to where he last saw them, and waves happily. Chad throws his fist in the air, clearly excited for Jared's impending brawl. At least he is enthused by all this. Jensen is too, but he mainly desires to see his lover scrub the arena with the other man.

"That's my best friend, bitches!" Chad shouts. "Wooo!"

The announcer resumes speaking. "And lastly, Jason Mamoa. Specialization: Magecraft. The rules: Make your opponent submit. This time, spells Level 15 to 20 are permitted, so long as no one loses their head. Figuratively and literally. Let the Battle commence!"

All of these Specializations and Levels are unknown to Jensen, but he knows one thing: Jared has this by the balls. Mortals and their strange phrases.

****

"You ready, Little Bird?" Jason calls to him.

Jared nods, taking out the tie in his hair. His beautiful locks fall down, and a majority of the audience members swoon. "Bring it on, Island Boy."

No more words are exchanged as Jason charges at him at maximum speed. Just as he is about to strike Jared, he is blown back into the air several yards away. Jason doesn't hit the ground hard, in fact he lands on both feet, dusting off his slightly messy pants. Jared flexes his fingers. It's no secret that he just casted a Level 12 Force Spell. Even the announcer takes notice. It definitely wasn't the hardest one to memorize, but it's the most difficult to land on a moving target.

Jason grins before recklessly sprinting towards Jared again. And here he thought he was a trained Spellcaster. This is gonna be easy. However, just as Jason gets hallway towards Jared, he zips to the left, then right at inhuman speeds, leaving behind a blurred yellow trail each time. Jared doesn't see it coming at all. Jason slams his palm flat out onto Jared's chest, sending him flying backwards onto a stone pillar. The force of impact causes him to gag; his insides churn.

He's given little time to rest, however, as Jason fires a barrage of lightning bolts at him. Jared casts another shield spell as the lightning hits, just barely saving him from being zapped. The bolts ricochet off the barrier, and slam into various objects in the arena. This Magic is Magecraft, and it is considered the most primal, dangerous Magic in existence if used correctly, and Jason is using it in the correct way.

He fires one last bolt, chuckling. "Is that all you got? Barriers? I thought you were better than that."

Jared doesn't take the lighthearted insult too seriously as some might have done. No, he's got something better. He shuts down his shield before firing a force bolt at Jason's feet. It collides with the dust, blowing up in his face. As he's stunned, Jared moves his fingers in intricate fashions before sweeping his arm out. The ground quakes under them, and a large fissure snakes its way towards Jason. Suddenly, shackles made from dirt and stone wrap around Jason's wrists, bringing him to his knees.

The Witch runs over to him, heart pounding in his chest. Shit, he did it. That was quick! Jason struggles in his bonds, grunting. It's no use. That's a Level 15 Earth Spell, very difficult to get out of. Jared should know. Training with his mother was no joke. He crosses his arms, looking down at his opponent with pride. He feels like gloating, and he has every right to do so. He hums happily at his handiwork.

"I win." Jared smiles brightly.

Jason stops his squirming, and grins up at him. "I told you to do better."

In a flash, Jason melts into silver liquid. The crowd gasps at the action. Jared panics. Oh no. That wasn't really Jason. It was a Level 15 Clone Spell. Tricky, tricky. He has no time to react though, as he's struck in the back by a bolt of lightning. Jared squeals, falling down on one knee. These spells aren't necessarily used to kill, but they hurt like a bitch. Jared feels a little skin on his back being burnt. He grits his teeth, before getting shocked again.

****

"I must do something." Jensen grunts, standing up to take off his jacket.

Megan tries to stop him. "I know this sucks, but you can't do that, it's against the rules."

"He needs help!" He growls. The Demon softens when he realizes that Megan is frightened. "He needs me. I cannot allow myself to see him in pain."

Just like that, Jensen teleports into the arena.

****

Jensen's presence startles everyone, including Jared from where he is on the ground. He's not supposed to be here! They will forcefully remove him for interrupting the fight. Jared tries standing up, but he falls back down onto his knees. He reaches out to Jensen, but he's too far away. He's a few feet away from Jason, hands curled into fists. It's obvious that he's angry, but he shouldn't be. It's all apart of the event. The spells, the danger, the pain, everything. But even still, Jensen is Jensen, and he will always come to Jared's aid.

"Well, ladies and gentlemen," The announcer says. "It seems we have another contender, someone who obviously doesn't know of the rules in the Dezlain Arena."

"You will cease this at once." Jensen says darkly.

Jason, still stunned, points at Jensen. "You...You're his 'Demon', aren't you?"

As Jason mutters the word, everyone in the stadium whispers and mumbles amongst themselves. Now Jensen understands what it was like for Jared before he came along. He knows what it's like to be glared at, to be talked about. Nevertheless, Jensen doesn't turn away. His horns reappear, and his tail sprouts from his backside. The audience gasp louder, some even yelling for others to call the authorities.

"I will not allow you to continue this any longer! Your soul is mine."

Whatever Jensen tries to accomplish is shut down immediately by Jason. As the Demon lunges at him, the Mage extends his hand, stopping him. Jensen freezes, screaming in pain. Jared recognizes the spell by its sickly green color. It's a Level 21 Contortion Spell, used as a torture method in the Dark Ages. Jared cries out to his lover. He can feel him hurting, dying. How can this be? It hurts, it hurts so much and Jared wants it to end.

The tears roll down his face. Then it happens. A spark inside of Jared that spreads to his entire being. It's hot, almost burning hot. His insides feel like they're on fire. It's not long until Jared finds himself surrounded by glowing, golden sparkles of sunlight. They come pouring out of his chest like water, traveling to his back. His wound heals, but he also begins hovering on his own. It's not until he looks up at the monitors that he notices what's happening.

His eyes are glowing golden, matching the strange Magic on his back. The shape form, and on his back are wings of pure light, not unlike butterfly wings. Jared gasps at his reflection, as does everyone else. What is this Magic!? It's unheard of! Never seen before! However, he still feels Jensen's pain; his screams resonate in his mind. Jared grimaces at Jason, and causes his "wings" to flap, sending a strong, bright shockwave across the arena.

Jason's hold on Jensen wanes, and he's thrown back onto the arena walls, crashing into the infrastructure and creating a hole. Jensen stops to the ground, seemingly unconscious. Jared's wings disappear, and he falls down into the arena, blacking out.

****

There are voices, he can hear them, but he's having a hard time understanding them. Jared does hear his mother voice talking to someone. And then his sister's, then his brother's. Finally, Jared opens his eyes. He winces at the bright light, putting a hand over his eyes. He's laying down in a bed of some sort. What is this place? How'd he get here? Suddenly, the events from earlier come crashing back to him. It wasn't a dream.

Sharon takes notice of Jared's presence, and rushes to his side. "Oh, honey, you're awake. Doctor, quick!"

"Where's Jack?" He mumbles weakly, trying to find his voice. "And Jason, are they okay?"

The doctor takes out his stethoscope, listening to Jared's heartbeat. "Your heart is just fine. No broken bones either. Perfectly healthy for someone who flew and fell 40 feet to the ground without stopping. The other two are okay. Jason has a broken arm, which is lucky considering he was thrown through a stone structure. Your... _Demon_ Is fine as well. His injuries healed within moments of waking up."

Soon, Jensen makes himself known by rudely pushing past the doctor. He falls into Jared's arms, hugging him right. Jared grabs onto Jensen, hugging him back with all he has. He could've been hurt today. Everyone's here except Chad and Harry. They must be nearby. Jared looks to his right. He knows that he's in an infirmary of some sort, and that Jason is here several beds over, sitting up with his right arm in a sling. His father looks disappointed. Jared returns to look at his family.

"It's okay, Jack. I'm alright. I was just sleeping."

"What happened to him, doc?" Jeff asks. "That was strange. Jared could never do that kind of stuff before today."

The doctor thinks, taking off his glasses. "This...is going to be hard to explain. I did bloodwork on Jared. The results came back...odd. Mrs. Padalecki, you said that his father was Human, right?"

"Yes, that's right, but he left right before Jared was born."

"That's the thing. There's no way Jared's half-Human. The DNA doesn't add up. This is something I've never seen before in all my years. I did my research, and there's no documents of this kind of Magic...except one."

"Which is?"

The doctor uses his own Magic to call up in a thick, brown tome. "This is a children's book, in this book has many tales of fictional beings, many including Fairies, whose abilities bear a striking resemblance to what was just witnessed by many."

Jared frowns, mouth slightly ajar. "Are you saying that...I'm a Fairy? Like a literal Fairy?"

"All signs point to this, yes."

Well...at least he's not dying.


	9. I Deserve That

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Jared recovers from his battle with Jason, he's visited by his father who tries to explain his absence while dropping yet another bomb on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teehee!!

The notion of him being a mythological being is not only preposterous, it's damn near mind boggling! Fairies are small, winged creatures that can manipulate light itself. They can't be real, and Jared can't be one of them. How did it even work out if it did, between his mouth and his birth father? He shudders at the thought. His mother having sex with a Fairy is something he'd rather not think about for the rest of his fucking miserable life.

Jensen squeezes his hand reassuringly. Jared's just happy he's safe. That spell that Jason casted had an effect on him somehow, and it hurt him. But luckily, Jensen having all his powers restored means that he can recover quickly from serious harm. Still, what happened in the arena was scary. There's really no explanation for it. He saw it, Mom saw it, Jensen saw it, everyone saw what he did. There's no denying it because it happened in front of thousands.

"Can I speak to my mother in private for a moment?" Jared asks. The doctor nods and starts moving away, but everyone else blinks, staring at him. "That means everyone."

Jeff and Megan get up to leave, but Jensen doesn't move. He's so damn stubborn. Megan puts her hand on the Demon's shoulder. "Hey, Jack, help me pick out a present for Emily. She'll appreciate it if it came from you."

Jensen looks back to Jared, candy apple green eyes worried. "Go on," Jared mutters. "I'll be okay."

It's obvious that Jensen wants to stay, and if it weren't for Megan mentioning Emily, he likely would have. But he's a sucker for the little girl, and he'd do anything for her, just as he would do anything for his Master, as was just proven today. Reluctantly, Jensen departs with Jared's siblings, but not before giving him a soft kiss on the lips. Once they're gone, Jared sits up in the bed, staring at his mother. She seems mildly ashamed. Well, it's not really her fault. It's not like she knew what his father was or anything.

"How?" Jared blurts out like word vomit. Sharon giggles, but he keeps going. It's hard to stop now. "I--I mean, Fairies are  _small_ , right? How the Hell did that work out for you?"

"Jared, he was--oh, dear Christ." She chuckles. "He was normal sized."

"You mean him, or his--"

"He looked like a Human!" Sharon rushes out. "And for all intents and purposes, I thought he was. The thing about Gerald was that he was--"

Jared scoffs. "Gerald..."

"--out of the ordinary. When we first met, it was weird at first. He wouldn't stop staring at me, and I thought he was a creep. But then...I was drawn to him. Jeff and Megan's father had died before I met Gerald, so I was still healing. They were too young to remember. It was like he was drawn to me for whatever reason. I finally got the nerve to ask him what he wanted. He didn't seem angry or threatened. He only grabbed my hand and told me that it would get better. I was completely infatuated with him at that point, and I didn't know why. After some time, we began dating, and one thing led to another. Gerald was excited when he found out I was pregnant with you, but I woke up one morning and he was gone. No note, no phone call...just nothing. When I had you, I wanted to protect you from the world. You looked just like him. I wanted to keep you safe, keep you from being hurt. I sheltered you because i didn't want you to feel my pain, and for that I'm sorry."

His mother's story is heartbreaking. Clearly, she loved him, and she loved him hard. It sounded like he loved her too. What happened? Jared can't pinpoint exactly how he feels. Right now. Sad? Angry? Both? Sad because his mother loved his father so much. Angry because his father left them without any explanation. His heart breaks for his mother immensely. He covers her small hand with huge one, holding it.

"You never have to apologize to me, Mom. Ever. It's okay. I wish you told me sooner, but it's fine. Water under the bridge."

Sharon sniffles, blinking back tears. "Yeah. Of course."

"But now the real question is this: Where'd he go? Is there a Fairy code against breeding outside of your species? If he's dead, we'll never know the answer to either."

Suddenly, within seconds of finishing talking with his mother, the door to the infirmary opens. In steps three men, very well dressed in expensive looking suits. Megan, Jeff, Chad, Harry and Jensen aren't too far behind. The guy in the middle is a familiar face. Mark Sheppard. The announcer and host of the events in the Dezlain Arena. The two other men walking beside him in black suits are most likely his lackeys, there to make him look good. Mark looks at the doctor before pointing at Jared and Jason; the doctor nods, moving away.

"Well, that was just the dog's breakfast, wasn't it, fellas?" He laughs, adjusting his tie. "I am Mark Sheppard, Vice Chairman of the Odessian Tournament."

Oh? So, he has another title? Great. Jared holds his arms together. "Charmed. I know who you are. I've heard your voice since I was nine."

"Scrappy little one, ain't he? Jared, right? What a marvelous display you and your  _mate_ put on this afternoon." Mark glares at Jensen, and Jensen glares back before he talks to Jared again. "Wings made of pure light! Oh, the people are talking all around Vaelum by now! The Fairy. It was grand, no really, it was."

"But what about us, huh!?" Jason's dad yells. Jason tries calling him down, but it doesn't work. "That kid pulled some trick! That kind of Magic can't be allowed! He should be disqualified!"

Mark chuckles. "You're absolutely right. Jared Padalecki should be disqualified. However, the rules are that if anyone casts a spell above a certain set Level, they will be eliminated from the game. Mr. Padalecki didn't break the rules first, did he, Jason?"

The Mage's father looks at him, confused. "What is he talking about? What did you do?"

"I was afraid!" Jason shouts. "That Demon was coming right at me!"

"Level 21 Contortion Spell." Mark leers. "The rules were 15 to 20, not 21. They have both broken the rules of the Dezlain Arena, but Jason broke them first. That's just the way it is."

"So, I won after all?" Jared questions.

"Oh, yes of course, my dear boy. You did. However, there is something troubling me. Your Demon. He violated the rules as well, and there must be a form of punishment on his end. The higher ups demand him to be sent back into the pits of Hell where he came from. Nothing personal. They just don't feel safe with a live Demon stalking the streets.

Jensen reacts first in visible agony, and Jared feels it like it's branded into his soul. He can feel Jensen's fear, and sense his thoughts. He doesn't wanna go back there, he's too afraid of losing Jared to go back there. He's afraid of the swift punishment that the Prince Of Darkness will no doubt deliver to him if he returns. Jared can't allow that to happen. He loves the Hell out of that Demon (no pun intended), and he'll fight for him always. If the roles were switched, he'd do the same.

"No." Jared says, having thought it over. "And here's why. You didn't come here to argue, you came to bargain. I may not be a smart Witch, but I am a smart Human, Mr. Sheppard. You said so yourself, the people love what happened here, it's being talked about everywhere, and it's getting you more money than you can imagine."

Mark laughs. "And how do you think to resolve the issue? You have nothing I want."

"That's where you're wrong. Here's the deal: I will do some press statements with you, some interviews about what happened up there, get you more money, but Jensen doesn't come back to Odessia. I'm not sending him to Hell, that's out of the question. He spends all of his time with me anyway, in my apartment on Earth. He's not a danger to anyone, not even myself. Jensen is well behaved, I can promise you that. He doesn't threaten anyone's existence."

The room is eerily silent after his long speech. Jared stops to think about how logical and well thought out it was. It made sense. This was Jensen's first time in Odessia, and while it might be his last, at least he had a tremendous amount of fun...except towards the end. Finally, are carefully thinking about his decision, Mark travels to Jared's bedside. He gets down to his level, and give him the world's most cunning grin. Mark shakes Jared's hand; his grip is like a vice.

"Deal. I must say, kid, you know how I operate and we haven't even said anything to each other for more than 5 minutes. I expect three interviews from you in 20 minutes, tonight at 9, and another one at 11. I'll be sure to give you a generous cut. Oh, and congratulations on winning the tournament, Mr. Padalecki."

Mark gets up, and snaps his fingers at his minions. They follow him out the door without a word. Hell, they didn't say a single thing since he arrived. Jared's head whips to the side; Jason's dad is furious. He flips a small table before also storming out of the infirmary. Jared can only imagine how he must be feeling right now. He probably worked day and night with his son to win this, and it's being snatched away from him.

Jared sort of blames himself for this. If he wasn't so cocky, none of this would've happened in the first place! Jensen comes back to his side, kissing his forehead. Jared can sense the love coming from Jensen like it's second nature. Is this...the Fairy Magic? A side effect? It's strange, and his eyes flutter overwhelmingly. Soon, Jason wanders over to him, weak smile on his face. The black sling is difficult to look at; another thing Jared feels horrible about.

"Congrats." He says. There's not a negative bone in his body right now. "You've proven me wrong, which is rare just like it's rare for me to admit that."

"I'm so sorry." Jared apologizes. "I didn't--I mean, I saw him in danger and I just--I don't know what happened."

"No, it's fine. I get it. I panicked." Jason looks to Jensen then, grinning nervously. "Sorry, dude. I hope you can forgive me."

"Hmph!" Jensen scoffs, turning his face away. He comes around soon, grumbling. "Well...you managed to ward off a High Demon on your own, and that is impressive. I still hate you."

The Mage smirks. "Fair enough. Well, looks like you're gonna be busy in little bit. I should go. Hope to hang out with you soon."

Jared nods fondly. "Soon."

Jason holds out his good hand, balling it into a fist. Jared looks at it for a moment, stunned. A...fist bump? Oh...okay. He makes a fist too, and connects their knuckles together for a few seconds. Jason grins again as he says goodbye to everyone else in the family. Jensen's jealous, that much Jared can understand from both his body language and he expression. He has nothing to worry about though. He's not going back to Hell, and Jason's not gonna take away his mate.

"So..." Chad begins in the silence. "You're a pixie."

"Fairy," Jared corrects. "And maybe? I don't know. I know as much as you do right now." Chad grins, and just as he is about to make another joke, Jared shuts him down. "So help me God, if you make at least  _one_ fairy/gay joke, I will wrench your mouth closed faster than you can get out the first syllable."

Chad snaps his mouth shut after the threat, and sits down. Jared will do it, and he knows it. He can sense the fear coming from Chad, the fear of being stuck in the 5th Dimension again. Jared doesn't know what he saw, but he's sure that whatever it was has been ingrained into Chad's memory forever. These new Empathetic powers are strange, and we're possibly awakened when he went full blown Jean Grey in the arena.

It can only get worse from here.

****

It was hectic. The interviews, the pressure, all of it. Jared did as he promised and let himself be interviewed by many reporters in Odessia. They asked the same questions; Did he know he was a Fairy? Is his father still around? Was it all a stunt? Who is his mystery Demon, and how did he manage to befriend one. He gave them the same answers. It was challenging to have his picture taken and be surrounded by many man and women wanting to know the truth.

In the end, it didn't matter. Mark Sheppard got his money, Jared got his cut, and he and Jensen were allowed to exit the city safely with the family. Being banned from Odessia didn't faze Jensen in the slightest. In fact, he was overjoyed. He didn't desire to be seen as a pariah by the judgemental people of that realm. Jared admired his conviction to be honest. Jensen really has changed for the better. Last year, he would have tried to murder every last person who dared to look at him in disdain. Now? Well, he brushes it off.

Good.

****

Jared is awoken from his peaceful slumber by someone poking and prodding at his cheek. He frowns and shakes his head, eyes still closed. Damn Jensen. It's Spring Break for fuck's sake, there's no school for at least another week, and Jared really wants to sleep in. Seconds pass, and Jared suddenly feels Jensen poking at his face again, shaking his shoulder as well. Oh, this shit is getting annoying. The Witch whines, swatting his lover's hand away.

"Jack, stop. Let me sleep."

"You need to wake up." Jensen whispers. He sounds wary. "It is urgent."

"I have no classes, and it's not the end of the world. It'd be more loud outside. What could possibly be so urgent?"

"There is...a man in living room. He wishes to speak with you."

Jared's eyes shoot open immediately at the mention of a stranger in their house. Yes,  _their_ home. It's as much Jensen's now as it it Jared's. The latter sits up in a flash, but instantly regrets it when his head starts to spin. Stupid body. Stupid morning. Jared asks if Jensen knows this man, but he only adorably shakes his head no in response. Jared groans when he hops out of the bed, his sweatpants tickle the back of his calf as the pant leg rolls down. On his way out of the bedroom, he pats Jensen on the head lovingly.

Why could he possibly be here? How did he get in? Jared suddenly feels stupid as he had forgotten to ask Jensen those same questions. Once the pair enter the living room, Jared looks upon the intruder who stands up from the couch. He's dressed normally enough; brown jacket with a green shirt and khakis. He's also shorter than Jared, but then again everyone's shorter than him. The man smiles weakly at him, and it's a little off putting. What kind of creep is he?

"May I..help you?" Jared yawns. "How'd you get in here?"

The man takes one step forward. "At long last, you and I meet. Quae Noredan, Jared. It is I."

"And who exactly are you?"

"Haha, I suppose you would not recognize me. That is fine. We have never met. I am Gerald. Your father."

The words reach his ears, and smack right into Jared's heart. Jared takes a step back and frowns. His balance shifts, and he finds himself relying on Jensen to keep himself up. This is all so sudden. Just a few days ago, he was hit with the sudden realization that he was half-Fairy, and now this? The not so coincidental arrival of his long lost father? Just his luck. Looking at Gerald, Jared finds his similar they look. The eyes, the nose. There's no doubt about it.

"You...You're my dad?"

Gerald smiles. "Yes. Before you say anything, allow me to--"

"You bastard!"

Jared hisses as he rushes at Gerald, hitting him with a right hook to the jaw. Before he can do anymore damage on the man that helped bring him into this world, Jensen grabs him from behind, holding him back. He yells and shouts at Gerald while also demanding to be released. He's pissed off, upset, sad and downright furious at the nerve of this fucking guy! He realizes also the words of his best friend. A strange guy in the apartment, feelings of rage and sadness. Chad predicted this.

Jensen keeps Jared away from Gerald as he recovers, staring at them in sadness. Jared's chest is heaving up and down, adrenaline flowing through his veins. Lightning crackles between his fingertips, but Jensen holds him close, whispering to him, cooing in his ear, telling him to cool down. It's a major role reversal here. Usually, Jensen would be the one to go berserk about something similar. Jared makes the spell disappear soon, and his breathing slows down.

"I deserve that." Gerald says.

Jared gets riled up all over again; Jensen catches him once more. "Yeah, and then some! You motherfucker--You abandoned me! You abandoned mom! You abandoned us! I grew up thinking you never loved me or her, that you were just some smooth talking guy who charmed his way into her pants for a quick fuck! Oh, boy, but did you really fuck us over. I remember being 5 years old, sad because my mother, the woman who gave birth to your child, was crying over you. I knew it then, she didn't have to tell me, of course, but I  _knew_ it. 22 years. That's how long you've been gone. Now, what the fuck do you want, you heartless prick?"

"Jay..." Jensen mumbles quietly, almost pleading. "Stop. Hear him out. Politely."

Gerald tries to take a step towards Jared again, but he steps back. "I can only imagine how much hurt you have experienced throughout your entire life being fatherless. I sincerely apologize for never being with you or Sharon. There has not been a day that I do not think of you, my son...but certain circumstances required me to leave you both behind. I had no choice."

Jared listens to his father, never interrupting or adding in anything. It seems he's genuinely sorry for the hardships that went on without him, but Jared is still skeptical. He can't undo years of anguish in a heartbeat. It's impossible. But the least he can do is hear him out, just like Jensen said. Curse that stupid, smart Demon and his beautiful fucking face. Jared calms down considerably once again, and Jensen lets go of him. Gerald stares hopefully at him.

"You said you didn't have a choice," Jared tries. "Why not?"

"It is...complicated. Very complicated. Politics within The Fairy Kingdom of Edilani. I did not want to leave, I was forced to."

"Yeah, but why?"

"I think it would be better if I showed you." Gerald begins looking around the apartment before sitting back down. "You should allow yourselves to get ready. Would you like to accompany us, Sir...?"

"I am Jensen." The Demon says, shaking hands with Gerald. "Jack is also acceptable. I am a High Demon, and also Jay's boyfriend."

Gerald grins. He glances at Jared knowingly who only looks away in embarrassment. "You're his  _boyfriend_ , hmm?"

"That a problem, Gerald?" The Fairy-Witch Hybrid grunts.

"No, not at all, my son. I am pleased that you have a mate, regardless of gender. I am proud."

Jared doesn't say a single thing after that. He only nods silently as he grabs Jensen's hand, and directs them back to the bedroom. He shuts the door closed, leaning against the wood. It makes noise when the back of his head makes contact. This is just a big, giant clusterfuck. When Jared went to bed last night, he didn't envision that this would happen. He thought it'd be a normal day, just he and Jensen on the couch, eating breakfast and making love all day long. Nope. Instead he's got his Fairy Dad visiting.

"We will see what he wants to show you." Jensen says suddenly.

Jared looks at him incredulously. "Wait, you're serious? No. I'm not going anywhere with him."

"He is your father--"

"And?"

"He is trying to make amends with you!" Jensen snaps. Jared's eyes widen. This...Jensen is angry. "Why must you always be so stubborn? Why must you let your pride get in the way of judgement? It is very annoying! It reminds me of...of...of--!"

"You?" Jared finishes.

The Demon does a deep exhale. "Yes. Of how I once was before. My father and I...we did not get along. He wished for me to be a warrior in Lucifer's Army, so he trained me day and night. When he died, I shed so many tears. I never once told him I loved him. I wish I did. Once you die in Hell, there is nothing. You are just gone. I cannot see my father again, but your father is here, and he is trying to form a relationship with you. Allow him to...or I will do things to you that you never thought possible."

Jared smirks. He understands. "Sexy things?"

"Perhaps."

****

They both exit the bedroom and into the living room after a few minutes of fooling around. And to think Jensen wanted to stop. What a tease. Jared giggles when the Demon slaps him on the behind as he tries putting on his red hoodie. Gerald stands up again. This is still pretty weird. Having his father here with him. Jared's not sure if any of this is really happening. Fairies and long lost fathers? Sounds like a plot for a poorly written fantasy epic. Sadly, this is real life, and Gerald is here.

"Ready." Jared says.

His father hums, walking towards the door. "Alright. We shall go now."

"Where exactly are you taking us?"

Gerald touches the door, mumbling some kind of phrase. The door glows green for small period of time before fading away. Jared frowns; Gerald looks to them, gesturing at the door. "You shall see soon enough."

This is getting strange. Jared and Jensen share a look of confusion before walking over to the front door. Gerald moves out of the way as his son grasps the doorknob. Jared didn't know what to expect when he opened the door, but he sure as fuck wasn't expecting this shit! His mouth hangs ajar, and his eyes wander about the lush, green landscape. They're no longer on Earth. No, they're somewhere else entirely. Jared and Jensen step through the door; the sound of grass flattening under his feet is welcoming.

There are trees surrounding them, taller than any skyscraper Jared's ever seen. The sky is unnaturally blue, and there's something peculiar about this place. The sun is shining, but there is another object very close to them; a planet it looks like. Just where in the Hell are they? Gerald steps away from the door, leading them deeper into the forest. Just as Jared comments about anything getting into his apartment, Gerald waves his hand, and the door evaporates into thin air.

They walk through the woods in silence and traverse up a small hill until Gerald stops suddenly. He turns to his son with a smile. "What you are about to see has never been seen by any outsider before."

Gerald pulls back vines and bushes with his own form of Magic like a curtain. A day of light shines through, nearly blinding Jared. He winces, but once his vision clears, he gasps. This is seriously something he could only dream of. They're on top of a cliff, overlooking a large kingdom. There's a castle farther away, standing tall and proud amongst the other structures. A huge, flying creature flies by them, and Jared officially considers himself astonished.

"Behold, The Fairy Kingdom of Edilani."

****

It's all weird now. Everything feels strange. Jared tries convincing himself that all of this is just a dream as he walks in the halls of Castle Edilani with his Fairy father and Demon boyfriend. The people they pass by bow in their presence, but say nothing. That's definitely strange indeed. The castle isn't bad to look at either. It's clean, and incredibly shiny. Whoever looks after it needs a huge raise. Jared takes a second to think about how he's here, in the castle itself.

Gerald must be a high ranking nobleman of some sort. That's Jared's only explanation. Soon, all three of them come across two large doors guarded by two Fairies, both equally huge with glowing, transparent wings. They bow to Gerald, and open the doors for them. Jensen looks skeptically at the scene before him this time. It's too late to get cold feet. The two trail behind as Gerald steps in. The room is large, and it seems almost never ending. It looks just like...a throne room. They walk down the carpeted path until they come across two thrones, one occupied by a female Fairy dressed in a strange dress and a crown. The Queen?

She stands, stepping away from the throne. "My love, where have you gone to? And who are these men?"

"What's going on here?" Jared chuckles nervously.

Gerald smiles as if he's been caught doing something he wasn't supposed to. He waves his hand again, and he clothes are soon replaced by yellow and white robes with a gorgeous, golden horned crown. Gerald's own wings become visible.

"I am afraid I was not entirely truthful with you. My Human name is Gerald, but I am actually Oberon, King of the Fairies. And you, being my son, makes you the Prince of Edilani."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY, ANOTHER BOMBSHELL! Stay tuned!


	10. Stefan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Overwhelmed, Jared meets a stranger who clearly likes him, and a talking cat with an Australian accent. 
> 
> Later, his father throws a ball in his honor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You read that summary right.

"You have a child?"

"I'm a Prince!?"

This is too much to handle. This is what Jared knows this far. He's the product of a Human and a Fairy. His father left him before he was born, running back to the Fairy Kingdom of Edilani. He's married to a beautiful woman, who just so happens to be his Queen. Jared wobbles again, trying to catch his balance. Luckily, Jensen is still here. This is a disaster. Gerald--or Oberon--looks at his wife with remorse.

"He was conceived before we were wed, before we even met," He starts. "I did not break the sanctity of our marriage. And as for you, my son, I know this is a shock--"

"Oh, it's more than a shock."

"I had no choice."

"That's what you keep saying."

The Queen glances at Jared. When she looks at him, there is sadness mixed with betrayal. Her long blonde hair hangs down her back, braided at the end. She really is beautiful! Maybe it's her big blue eyes or her soft features. Her wings are a light shade of pink, but still transparent as the other Fairies they passed by. Her crown sits perfectly on her head; golden jagged points that could possibly cut someone if handled wrong. It doesn't seem to bother her though.

"It is true, regardless if you believe me or not." Gerald sighs. "Jared, this is my wife..."

"Titania," She finishes, smiling politely at her stepson. "Queen of Edilani. Forgive me. Your presence here was unexpected."

Jared folds his arms. "Yeah, that makes two of us." He only realizes how harsh it sounds when Jensen jabs his elbow into his ribs. "Sorry. It's just...it's all so sudden. I didn't expect to wake up this morning to find out I'm the bastard of a Fairy King."

Titania laughs. It's almost melodic. "Yes, I can see how that might be a problem. I...currently do not have the words to express how I feel right now. Whenever it is possible, I would like to speak with you, My Love. There is much we need to discuss."

Gerald nods before kissing his wife on the cheek. "Of course." He addresses Jared. "Son, I wish for you to stay here, with me in the castle, if only for a few days. I want you to know more about your people and heritage. I can also teach you about your new abilities. Please."

Jared doesn't need to look at Jensen to know that he's scolding him just over  _thinking_ about saying no. Soon though, Jared Padalecki sighs, having made his decision. Spring Break is still going on. He's sure that it'll be a memorable experience and not just for him, for the both of them. Him and Jensen. He's more excited about this than Jared is. He can feel it. It's that Empathy thingy at work. Yeah, he definitely needs work on that, and maybe someone will actually teach him how to fly. 

"Sure. It's not everyday you get to stay in a castle. At least not for me."

Gerald grins. "Excellent! I will have your room prepared immediately."

"But you gotta bring Mom and everyone else."

"Everyone else?"

"Megan, Jeff, my best friend, and..." Jared smirks deviously. "Mom's husband."

Gerald's jaw twitches, and Jared is unsure if it's jealousy or something else entirely. He knows he's being a little shit in this instance, but he can't help it. He's still kinda pissed off at this man. 22 years of abandonment issues just doesn't go away because you want them to. Finally, Gerald agrees. He wraps his arm around his wife's waist. It's obvious that he loves her, but what'll happen if he sees Sharon again? Will all those feelings come rushing back?

At what about mom? Will she also start feeling things that she thought died a long time ago? Clearly, Jared didn't think this through well enough. Because of his recent spitefulness, it's possible that this arrangement won't end well. At least for him. Things have a tendency to blow up in his face, both figuratively and literally. Gerald calls a guard over to his side in that weird Fairy language. A man hovers over, wings light green with a comfortable looking set of leather armor on. He's not too bad to look at either.

"Drakin Sydaer, Your Majesty." The man says, bowing with a hand over his heart.

"Stephen, this is my son, Jared and his mate, Jensen. Skoshond Sadkier."

The other fairy--Stephen--looks at Jared in brief shock before taking his hand, and kissing it. Needless to say, Jared blushes...and Jensen seethes. "Rhad Weil. Welcome, Your Highness."

"Hi." Jared mutters, politely taking his hand back. Jensen growls low in his throat, but Stephen is unfazed.

Gerald says, "See to it that they are given a proper room, the second King Suite. After talking with the Queen, I will need your assistance in bringing in a few more guests."

"As you wish, Your Majesty."

****

Jared and Jensen follow Stephen, walking down the large halls of the massive castle. Everything about this place is bizarre, from the weird technology-magic hybrids to the strange language that Jared sorta understands. Along with his power's sudden awakening, it's possibly a byproduct; natural evolution in the brain. He has trouble deciphering it whole, but Jared's mind is strong and quick. It shouldn't take too long to start speaking in their native tongue.

"How old is this palace?" Jensen asks.

"Well over 10,000 years." Stephen responds. "It has survived 7 wars, and 4 battles."

Jared whistles. "Impressive."

Stephen turns his head, smirking at him. "Indeed it is. I grew up here, wandering these very halls in my spare time. When I am not at your father's side, I am checking in with other duties. It is busy being his Sword and Shield, but I make it work."

He sounds like an okay guy--er...Fairy. He's handsome with short cut blonde hair and trimmed blonde beard. In high school, this would definitely be the type of guy Jared would admire from afar. Strong jaw, dark, narrow eyes. He's a dream...but he pales in comparison to Jensen, the hottest guy Jared's ever met. Just then, he looks down at the left side of Stephen's hip. There's a sword resting in it's sheath, tied to his belt. Except...it's no ordinary sword. It's a rapier. Beautiful.

The King's Bodyguard catches him staring. "Do you like what you see?"

"I was just--huh?" Jared stumbles over his words. Jensen lifts up an eyebrow at him in question. "No--Yes. The sword!"

"Ah. You mean Amell." Stephen laughs. He stops, taking a second to remove the sword. He holds it up. It really is magnificent. Such craftsmanship! "It is named after myself. Stephen Amell of Edilani."

"What a ridiculous name for a sword." Jensen huffs. "How very narcissistic."

"I do not suppose  _you_ have a sword, Sir Jensen?"

Jared chuckles. Oh, boy. This is getting heated. He calls into existence Jensen's sword, the gift he received from the Demon on Christmas. He tosses it over to Jensen who catches it without even looking. Within a millisecond, he pulls the sword from it's sheath, and holds it up to Stephen's, comparing the two. It's no contest. Angel's Bane beats Amell, hands down. He beats him in length, and width. It sounds dirty, but it's the truth. Jensen smirks.

"My sword is longer than yours, thicker also. And believe me, Jared knows I can handle this sword very well."

Oh shit.

Oh fuck.

It just turned dirty. Jared blushes madly at his lover who surprisingly winks at him. Cute. Jensen puts the blade back in the sheath, and throws it back to Jared. He doesn't bother catching it. He only allows it to disappear back into his Witch's Storage, a small, safe pocket of subspace that is only accessible to him. There's not much in there, just some emergency money and a few scattered tomes. No big deal. Stephen looks embarrassed as he leads the two the rest of the way to their room. He won't be a problem any more.

Soon, they arrive at the room. As with all the other rooms in the castle, the bedroom is huge. There's enough space to have at least 9 other beds in here! In front of the bed rests a balcony; the doors are closed. It no doubt has a beautiful view of the large body of water Jared saw on the way here. On either side of the room are two doors, yet their purpose is undetermined. Jared immediately flops onto the bed like a child, eyes facing the ceiling. Everything about this place is exquisite. 

"The washroom is to the right," Stephen begins. "And the wardrobe is to the left. If you desire anything else before I depart, please say so now."

Jared closes his eyes, hands behind his head. "Nah, I'm good. Thank you, Stephen."

He can't see him, but he's positive the King's Bodyguard is grinning at him. His apparent crush on him is extremely noticeable. "Anything for the Prince of Edilani."

However, before he leaves, it's Jensen who gets the last word. "Thank you very much,  _Stefan._ "

"My name is  _Stephen._ "

"I am aware. Goodbye for now."

Stephen leaves after huffing out a grumbles insult. It's loud enough for Jared to hear, but he doesn't know what was said. Jensen probably knows, but he's not gonna say a single word. He's still a little Demon shit after all. After the door is closed, Jared feels hands on his body; his shirt being hiked up above his chest. Jensen's hands. They dive into his pants, feeling around his privates as his mouth attacks Jared's neck. It's surprising to say the least, but it isn't unwelcome, not at all.

"What's gotten into you?" Jared giggles, knowing damn well what's wrong with Jensen.

Jensen removes his shirt, showing off his rippling, rock hard abs. He's stunning. His long lashes flutter with his eyes, and his mouth is open just so. Jared touches his cheek; Jensen leans into the touch. "Say that you want me. I just...I need to hear you say it. Please."

"I want you. I don't want anyone else but you."

"I need you." Jensen whispers, removing the remainder of his clothes. He hovers above Jared, naked and wanting. Instinctively, Jared reaches between the Demon's legs, fondling his cock. "Do not tease me. I want to make love to you right away. No distractions."

How very...intimate. Jared smiles warmly.

****

It hasn't been more than two days here, and Jared's already starting to like it. It's different, extremely so, from what he's used to. A one bedroom apartment vs an enormous castle? Yeah, castle trumps apartment any day. The staff here is friendly, and have gradually accepted Jared as family. That, however, cannot also be said about some in the kingdom. There's been talk of certain individuals calling Jared's arrival a bad omen, and that he is only a pretender trying to work his way into the royal family's heart.

As if. He's got better things to do than to listen to stupid gossip. He thinks back on his lesson with Gerald earlier about his powers, what they are and what he can do. Apparently, a lot a Witch can't. Gerald presumes that the reason Jared couldn't properly get a hold on his Witchcraft was because his Fae Magic was hindering its progress. A great theory, and one that would actually make the most sense. He's always been a shitty Witch, and now he knows the reason why. His Magic was elsewhere.

"Just when I thought it couldn't get any fucking weirder," Chad laughs as he and Jared walk through the castle garden. "You go full blown Fairy Prince on me. Even I didn't see this coming."

"Well, you did predict my dad coming to my apartment, so there's that."

"What color shirt were you wearing?"

"I don't know dude. Like...blue maybe? I just woke up that day."

Chad stops them, frowning. "You weren't wearing blue in my vision. It was that grey NASA shirt you love so much."

"Maybe your visions aren't so accurate after all." Jared muses, resuming their walk. "Let's just enjoy this nice day in FairyLand."

"I still can't believe it." Chad grins. "My best friend is royalty. So, like for the summer, can we crash here? I'm totally willing to bet that there's a lot of Fairy chicks who wanna meet a hot blooded Human like me."

"Oh, I doubt that immensely."

Jared stops walking once again. That was not his voice. Not at all. Even Chad stops, taking notice of the strange voice. It was deeper than their own, with an accent too. Cross between Hugh Jackman and that hot guy who plays Thor that Jensen despises. The duo look around, trying desperately to look for the man who's talking to them. All they see is an orange tabby cat with big blue eyes sitting on a bench. The cat's tail twitches in excitement at Jared's gaze.

Weird.

"Who even said that?" Chad asks, still looking around.

Jared narrows his eyes on the cat, suspicious. He grins when the animal's mouth moves. He's found the voice.

"I said it." The cat responds, licking it's paw.

"Okay, now talking cats. I must be out of my mind."

"I wouldn't argue with that." The Prince chuckles, wandering over to the bench. He crouched down until he's eye level with the cat. "So, you can talk. That's new."

"What, you don't have talkin' creatures where you're from, Your Highness?"

"Not at all. You're the first I've ever talked to. So...you got a name?"

The cat bows his head. "Forgive me, Sir. Name's Soren Ignatius Dermintrous Gavren, but for obvious reasons, please call me Soren."

"Hello, Soren. What are you doing out here?"

"I came to see the what the fuss was about with the New Prince for myself. You're not at all what the others are describing. You seem decent enough. May I be honest with you, Your Highness?"

Jared smiles. He still isn't over that he's talking to a damn cat. "Call me Jared, and haven't you been truthful so far?

"Yes, but..." Soren pauses. He makes a noise that sounds like a sigh. "I hate it here. This kingdom is boring. I have no friends, or family anymore. I'm just a mangy cat who everyone avoids. When you go back to your world, take me with you. If you wish to, that is, Sir Jared. I will behave myself."

This is a first. Talking animals. Everything's so weird here in Edilani. It's like every other fantasy world mixed into one, minus Odessia of course. But that place is real, Jared never thought for one second that the Fairy Kingdom from the story books was actually real. He also never imagined his father was alive and the King of it all. Oh well. Life's full of bullshit twists and turns that one doesn't expect until it happens.

Jared gently scoops the Soren into his arms like a baby. The cat meow playfully, swatting at Jared's finger when it gets too close to his face. He's always been a dog person no matter what, but maybe just this once he can make an exception for something a little different. It's great that Soren can talk too, otherwise Jared would just have to guess what he wanted, and that's never a fun time.

"So, you wanna come live with me in my small apartment, huh? Okay."

"Right on, then!"

"But I gotta warn you," Jared cautions. "My boyfriend's kinda like a dog. I don't know his stance on cats."

"Oh, bugger..."

****

It came as a surprise to everyone. Literally everyone in the kingdom, not just Jared and company either. A homecoming ball in his honor. It's troubling to be completely honest. He's already been here a few days and his father is already announcing a homecoming!? Yeah, no. He doesn't intend on staying too long. That wasn't the original plan at all. Gerald's announcement was met with mixed emotions. On one hand, the kingdom was overjoyed, but that was only the majority.

There are still some who see Jared as a problem, a distraction to the King and Queen. Again, he pays it no mind. He's not here forever. Just a couple more days. Now, as Jared stands by his stepmother as the people of the kingdom dance, he can only feel a strange sensation akin to guilt. He hasn't talked much to Titania. It's like they've been avoiding each other this whole time.

Maybe she too holds some unsavory feelings towards him. It's only fair. He's the product of her husband, a lie that's been hidden away for so many years. Jared sighs, watching as Jensen dances innocently with Megan and Jeff with Emily on his hip. Even if Edilani shuns him, Jared will always have this family with him forever.

"Are you enjoying your ball?" Titania asks, hands folded.

Jared snorts informally. "This isn't my kind of thing. Parties. I always feel awkward like I don't belong. And I sure as Hell don't belong here."

"Why do you think that is?"

"Because," Jared vaguely gestures around the ballroom. "This. All of this. I wasn't raised into all of this. I feel like I'm a burden to the royal family. Seriously. When you first met me, you hated me, didn't you? You wanted me gone. It's okay. I know you did."

The Queen unfolds her hands, and turns to face Jared. She pulls him off to the side to speak in private. "I will admit to you this: I cannot bear children. We have tried for many long years, but we have not succeeded. When you first arrived here, I was infuriated. I felt betrayed. You were not to blame for your father's mistake, but I did blame you. I am sorry for that. We have not spoken much since your time here, but I hope that you and I can forge some sort of relationship. I do not abhor you, Jared."

Well...that's one way to put it. Jared's guilt melts away soon enough from his stepmother's story. He can only imagine how it feels to be her. Legally though, if Gerald passes, Jared would have to...no. The thought alone shocks and scares him. Jared doesn't want to rule a kingdom that Jared him, but perhaps that's how all rulers once felt, the many kings and queens on Earth. He doesn't wish to rob Titania--or anyone else that's qualified--of the throne.

He simply doesn't want it. All Jared desires is to live his life peacefully with his Demon boyfriend and their new talking cat. It's gonna be rough having Soren around. Pets are a big responsibility, but if Jared can tame Jensen, a previously ferocious beast into being how he is today, then anything's possible. Soon, the music ends, and everyone in attendance claps, including Jared and Titania. Gerald steps down from his seat to address his guests.

"Now," He starts. "Introducing my son, Jared Padalecki, rightful Prince of Edilani. He shall lead us in the second dance."

This...is unexpected. Gerald points to him as the guests give their applause. Feeling put on the spot, Jared quietly converses with his stepmother. "Er, what do I do?"

"Dance of course." She giggles, gently pushing him close to festivities.

"I--I can't do that. I can't dance. They'll laugh at me. I'll embarrass you guys."

"I was once in your shoes, unsure what to do in front of the masses, having to watch my every move. It comes naturally. It did for myself. Just allow yourself to be lost in the music." She chuckles as Jensen slowly approaches, looking very sophisticated in his new haircut and suit from the tailor. "Your beloved does not seem to mind. Go on."

Jared reluctantly takes a step forward, smiling at his boyfriend. Jensen grins back at him, holding out his arm. The Prince does not refuse him. He loops his own arm with Jensen's, breathing slowly as they walk alone towards the dance floor. Once there, they turn to face each other. Jared holds Jensen's hand, and puts the other on his shoulder while Jensen puts his other free hand on Jared's waist. He doesn't wanna lead this dance. Gerald signals for the orchestra to play.

The musical instruments spring to life; the musicians move in a flurry of movements, almost like they too are dancing. Jensen pulls Jared closer to him, and leads them into the dance. He tries his best to keep up with the Demon, and he's actually pretty good at it! He doesn't skip a beat or accidentally step on Jensen's feet. Every single step, every single move is just as smooth as butter. He chances a brief look out to the guests. They seem mildly impressed by him.

He's broken out of his thoughts when Jensen laughs quietly. "How about we give them a show, yes?"

"What did you have in mind?"

Jensen smirks, and twirls Jared around. As he does this, large, black wings sprout out of his back. The audience gasps in excitement while Jared looks on amazed. All this time...he's also had wings? Wow, this is actually amazing! Jensen, still smirking, gives him an expectant look. Jared catches on quickly, and directs his Fairy energy to take form. His wings manifest in a quick blink of light, similar to how what happened in the Dezlain Arena except smaller and less volatile.

Jared hovers over to Jensen, and the Demon meets him halfway. By now, everyone is watching with genuine interest; literally everyone's eyes are glued on them. It's funny how people work, Human or otherwise. They didn't even like him, but now as he shows that he is one of them, they adore him. Hypocrites. Nonetheless, Jared allows himself to be lead by Jensen in dance once more, however, they literally float across the ballroom. Jensen's huge, dark wings are in stark contrast to Jared's small, bright ones.

"So, you have wings now? Since when?" He laughs.

Jensen smiles. "Since birth."

"How come you never told me?"

"You never asked."

Jared's grin nearly splits his face in two. "True enough."

Eventually, after a long series of waltzing movement, the music ends. The quests clap for their Prince as he settles into his mate's arms. They truly detested him up until now? Strange people. Jared and Jensen lower back down onto the floor, both causing their wings disappear. They receive a standing ovation for their dance, which is both surprising as it is satisfying. In no time soon though, new music starts to play; a slower song. The rest of the guests dance with their partners, but something weird happens.

As he dances with Jensen again, Jared notices his biological parents sharing a dance together. Oh boy...

****

Gerald gazes at his long lost love, her gorgeous brown hair and beautiful eyes. Her smile brought about joy in his life in times of sadness. All this time, he never forgot about Sharon, or her children before Jared. He loved them as if they were his own, yet they were not old enough to understand anything going on around them. Infants they were. Yet Sharon is here now, along with Jeff and Megan. Jared as well too.

"You look beautiful." Gerald remarks. "Just as the first night."

Sharon giggles. "Yeah, well you don't look too bad yourself, Mr. Fairy King."

He chuckles at her lighthearted insult. "I hope you do not hold that over me now."

"Well...I mean, a letter or note would've been nice..."

Gerald grimaces. "I am sorry. I wish I could have told you earlier. I attempted to run away from my past. I was a Prince at the time, and very rebellious. No one would have guessed that I was on Earth, only a select few. When my father died, I...I had to return immediately. There were no time for goodbyes. I could not even be there for the birth of my firstborn son. I owe you both an apology a thousand times over. I never wanted to leave you."

It is true. Every single day, Gerald has torn himself over not taking Sharon and the children with him, but he could not. The parts he did not tell her were that he was already betrothed to Titania and that Edilani was not very welcoming to most outsiders. Still, he could have somehow explained the situation to someone. Instead, his lips stayed silent. Sharon looks into Gerald's eyes. He can feel her emotions. They are mixed. She feels conflicted. So does he. He loves his current wife very much...but there will always be that what if.

"I really wish you told me this 22 years ago..." Sharon whispers, looking away.

"Sherri..." Gerald tries, aware that he used her nickname.

Their dance is soon interrupted when Gerald feels a soft tap at his shoulder. He turns around, coming face to face with Titania, and Sharon's husband, Harry. They both look kindly to their other halves. Gerald and Sharon separate, politely bowing to one another before going with their respective partners. As he dances with his wife, Gerald pushes down his guilt over his lost love. He was in love with Sharon.

She was one of a kind.

****

Jared pets Soren where he's seated, watching his family dance among the guest invited. Jensen isn't exactly okay with the prospect of having a cat coming back home with them, but Jared can be quite persuasive. Chad stands next to him with a large chalice of rum...or whatever type of alcohol is in thst cup. It's undoubtedly strong. Jensen frowns as Soren makes a content sound when Jared scratches his belly.

"Ah, yeah, that's it." The feline purrs. "You're quite right at this, mate."

Jared giggles. "I had practice."

"Stupid feline..." Jensen grumbles.

"Aww, what's the matter, Jack? You want some attention too?" Jared pats Jensen on the head. When the Demon's eyes roll back in enjoyment, Jared grins in smug satisfaction.

Chad hiccups from his chalice. He's slurring his words a bit, and swaying. Shit. "You have the most fucked up, interesting, entertaining family I've ever met. I'm so glad we met, JP. You're awesome."

"And you're drunk."

"Yeah, well you don't look soooo good yourself--"

Chad soon cuts himself off. He drops his chalice and stares blankly ahead at nothing in particular. His hands are shaking, and his eyes eventually start to flutter. Jared's up in a minute, handing Soren over to Jensen. He senses something wrong in Chad. He's having another vision. Jared claps his hands on either side of his best friends face only to feel what he feels: Death.

Someone is going to die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if this chapter was underwhelming. I think I'm starting to suck more lol. Anyways, stay tuned for next chapter. Big things are happening!


	11. It's All My Fault

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tragedy strikes the kingdom as Chad's vision comes true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did a thing... (Not proofread. Sooowwwy.)

Jared wakes up in his bed. No, this isn't his bed. Technically, it  _is_ his bed, but it's not the bed he wants to be in right now. The one Jared yearns to lay in is on Earth with the rest of his belongings. He blinks away the haziness in his eyes, taking notice that he's curled up with his lover, head laying right on his bare rising and falling chest. Jensen's naked, and so is Jared. There's a dull ache in his backside from the night before. Oh, it was amazing.

The images come flashing back to Jared. The sex--just like everytime with Jensen--was euphoric. Jared swears he can taste the stars and feel the heavens when Jensen's inside of him. It's just that damn magical, no pun intended. He sure knows how to work that Lust Demon side of himself. Jared silently removes himself from Jensen's grasp, laughing when the Demon mumbles in his sleep about pickles. Poor guy. He's being deprived of his favorite snack! It's blasphemy!

The Prince hops out of the comfortable sheets, grabbing his underwear from the pile of clothes next to the bed. He shivers before he slips them on quickly; it's a little chilly. He grabs his long sleeved tunic, and puts that on as well. The material is bigger than he remembers, just barely going past his clothed rear. Regardless, Jared welcomes the little bit of warmth. He glances at the light shining from the balcony. He's never actually been out there. Maybe he should take a look--

"That was intense."

Jared jumps at the sudden voice in the room. He looks around, spotting Soren in a small cat bed on the floor near the bed. "Jesus Fucking--A little warning next time?"

"Warning? Oh, that's rich mate. Did you give me any warning before you and that mutt started making those nightmare inducing grunts and growls!?"

"That..." Jared mutters, blushing. "I completely forgot you were in the room. I'm so sorry."

Soren yawns, stretching out before trotting over to Jared's feet. "No worries, Your Highness. This ain't my first time seeing people indisposed like that."

Jared picks up the cat, still walking towards the balcony. "Comforting." When he makes it to the doors, he opens them without hesitation. The cool breeze rushes into the room. It wakes Jared up right away. The sun is shining brightly out here. The sky is blue, and that other planet is still visible. However, the most beautiful thing out here is the sea. It goes on for miles, and it's as blue as the Edilanian sky. Jared's lips part in astonishment. "Wow..."

"How eloquently put."

"I mean...if you ever saw something like this for the first time, what would you say?"

"I believe my first words when I saw the Sea of Edilani were, 'Bullocks, that's a large puddle' or something to that effect."

"You win then." Jared smiles.

"I always do."

They sit up there for some time before Jared starts to reminisce about the event of a few nights prior. The smile on his face vanishes in an instant when he remembers the absolute fear on his best friend's face as he suffered through his vision. He didn't talk about it after it subsided, but they both knew. They both felt it. Death is coming to someone in the castle, and Jared doesn't know who just yet or how, but it's gonna happen and soon.

Or not.

Chad's vision of Gerald coming to see Jared was altered in a strange way; the details were a little different. Maybe not  _everything_ Chad sees will come true. It's weird. He still doesn't talk much about what he saw in the 5th Dimension, even after all this time. Whatever he saw, whatever happened to him is something he wants to forget. Chad's started to develop a smoking habit, something Jared berates him for. Thankfully, there aren't any cigarettes here in the Fairy Kingdom, so he'll just have to fucking deal with it. Yet...Jared still hates to see him suffer.

Jared doesn't even flinch when he feels someone hug him from behind. He only smiles. "Good morning."

"Morning." Jensen sighs through his nose happily, resting his chin on Jared's shoulder.

"Sleep well?"

"Indeed I did. And for good reason too. Why is it that when I am inside of you the world ceases to exist?"

"Mate, I'm right here!" Soren grumbles. He sounds older than Jared if he was Human. Maybe in his late 30's or something. "And I was still right here when you were givin' to him in the bed!"

"That is not my problem, creature. You are not even supposed to  _be_ here!"

"Oh, well. Get used to it, because Big Jay here ain't lettin' me go."

Jensen goes to stand by his man; he looks at Jared quizzically. "Big Jay? Seriously?"

Jared only shrugs. "I didn't do it. He's a talking cat."

"Uh huh."

"He's a talking cat with attitude."

****

It's not so hard to fly anymore, though Jared would rather not fly at all. He just wasn't made to do so. His Magic, Fairy and otherwise, however, is thriving, as well as his knowledge in Fae Language. Certain phrases are easy to pronounce and use in complete sentences. Others...not so much. In fact, Stephen had actually almost gotten him in trouble with the Fairy who looks after the Royal Library. He botched one phrase and accidently asked if the man had any cheese in his pants.

Needless to say, Stephen doubled over in laughter. Silly Fairy. Troublemaking douchebag. Jensen may hate him, but Jared actually enjoys his company to some extent. He knows his boundaries though, which is admirable considering what happened when they first met. Stephen seems well qualified in his job, and knows the ins and outs of Edilani and how the system works. Perhaps he could be King one day?

Maybe. Maybe not. Whose decision would it be? A grand council's? Very likely. Either way, Stephen would definitely be better at running this place than Jared. He just knows it.

****

_"You will make a find Warchief in Satan's Army, my boy. I can promise you that. My dear Jen-Sen."_

_His father gifts him the sword he used in battle once, slightly rusted and worn. There is much that Jen-Sen can do with this blade. He can reforge it in the fires of Pandemonium, make it stronger, better than how it originally was. Al-An, his father, smiles at him, proud of his little warrior son, the half breed Demon spawn that passed every test, that earned his first kill in a fair duel. Jen-Sen grips the hilt of the sword in his hands. This was his true calling._

Jensen blinks back tears as he reminisces on that fateful day in Hell. The day his father passed on his legacy to him, the very same legacy he passed down to Jared. He has earned it, it is as simple as that. He has earned it with his kindness, selflessness and bravery that no one can compare to. Jared Tristan Padalecki deserves so much more in life that Jensen does not even know where to begin.

He has changed his life forever, and he can never thank him enough. Jensen loves Jared to the moon and back, even beyond that. If by some strange reason Jared is dragged to Hell, Jensen would find a way back to him to save him. He would do anything and everything to keep the love of his life safe and within his grasp. Jared does not know too much of his past as he has never REALLY asked like the beautiful soul he is...but maybe it is time to lay everything out on the table. If they are going to be together, then they need to know everything about each other.

****

Everything is right within the kingdom right now. Jared and his family are happy here, which is something Gerald is excited for. Perhaps one day, when Jared's responsibilities on Earth have expired, he would like to retire here to take up a permanent residence in the castle and bear the Crown of Kings. They have not discussed the matter as it is still a very delicate one, but he is the only blood relative, the true heir to the throne.

Gerald signs off on another construction project to be done in the nearest village. Being a king is a large responsibility, something not to be taken lightly. If Jared  _does_ decide on becoming King of Edilani, then he has a lot to learn ahead of time. Gerald finishes writing his signature on the paper, sending the two workers on their way. He sighs, exhausted. Training his son on his Fae Magic and ruling a kingdom is both equally stressful, but worth it in so many ways.

"One down, six hundred more to go." Gerald huffs to himself, looking at the massive paperwork on the table. He hears a knock on the door to his massive work room. Probably Titania. "Enter."

The door opens, and the person on the other side is revealed to be Stephen. He looks worried. "Ghrehesh, Your Majesty. Yetir awuro kuhjah snfyrep en kyr!"

Gerald pales. His blood runs cold. "An assassin within the castle walls?"

"Yes," Stephen says. "No one knows who they are, or where they come from. An outsider of this realm, just as the others."

The King worries for his son. "Stephen, where is Jared?"

****

"Checkmate."

Jensen throws up his hands in frustration, nostrils flaring. Chad is currently beating him at chess, which is apparently still a thing here. Huh. Well, what do ya know? Chad's actually beating him at a game that doesn't require controllers. Jared is sitting on the bed, reading a nice book in Fae. It's about a Fairy Knight saving a Princess from a strange, winged beast, not unlike the one that flew overhead when he first got here. It's definitely not a Dragon though.

Soren is curled up next to him, enjoying his afternoon nap. Cats. Complex creatures. Jared doesn't takes his eyes off the book as he listens to his boyfriend and best friend bicker back and forth like to high school boys. Sometimes, Jared wishes he could mute their voices for a time. It gets so annoying, but then it starts to become amusing. It's a strange dynamic that Jensen and Chad share, even if Jared isn't quite sure on how it works. At least no one is dead.

"You cheated." The Demon proclaims.

Chad cackles. "Prove it."

"You saw my move ahead of time. You are a Seer after all."

"Yeah, my powers don't work like that. Not yet anyways."

"You rigged the game."

"Oh, Jenny, how's it feel to Get a taste of your own medicine?"

Jensen growls. Jared looks up when he calls to him. "Jay, he cheated, and he will not admit to it. Do something."

Jared does nothing but snicker. "My hands are tied, Jack. I mean, he's obviously telling the truth."

"You can read minds now, JP?" Chad throws in, discreetly sticking his tongue out when Jensen isn't looking.

"Not quite." He answers, turning a page in the book. "I can read your feelings. Empathy. You feel happy about your win, not guilty. Common sense shows that you won on your own smarts. Therefore, you are innocent. It's not hard putting two and two together."

Jared doesn't say anything else on the matter. He only returns to his book. However, when Chad asks Jensen if he'd be up for a rematch, Jensen nearly flips his lid. Jared intervenes before it can escalate. He causes all the pieces to float in the air before neatly packing them away in the box it came from. Jared politely asks if Jensen can grab him a quick snack from the kitchen. He's not very hungry, but he just wants Jensen to cool off a bit.

The Demon gets out of his seat, giving Chad a scowl before giving Jared a sweet, innocent smile. Jensen kisses his forehead before he exits the room. That guy is a walking talking time bomb. His temper is still one of the biggest problems, but it's not like he can't help it. He a Demon. A real Demon born from two other Demons who no doubt had a few issues themselves. Jensen doesn't speak much on his parents, and Jared doesn't ask, but he's still kinda curious to know. He'll tell him when he's ready. It's best to let things come naturally.

Weird considering that nothing about them or their lives are natural.

"He is definitely a keeper." Chad mumbles under his breath. He gets up too. "I'm going to eat a whole cake. Nerves are acting up again."

"Yeah, I know. Oh, by the way, have you had any luck with the Fairy maidens around here, or are they too busy blowing off your advances?"

"You know what, Padalecki, why don't you blow--"

"Don't even finish that sick thought." Jared laughs.

Eventually, there is a knock on the doors leading into the bedchambers. Jared frowns. If it's Jensen, then he didn't need to knock. Huh. Strange. Jared tells the person to come in. They do so without hesitation. Chad slips through on his way out, giving the servant a faux compliment on their outfit. The man holds onto a silver tray with a top made of the same material. Damn. Jensen works fast. Jared places his bookmark in the book, saving his part. He gets off the bed, making sure to not disturb Soren as he greets the servant.

"This is for me, right?" He asks, pointing at the tray. "Jensen sent it from the kitchen?"

"Errr...yes!" The servant says quickly, nodding. Must be nervous to talk to a new member of the Royal Family. "Precisely. Sir Jensen. Sent it down."

"Never complaining about room service again." Jared takes the top off of the tray, revealing a single red apple. He laughs as he picks it up. "Really? Well, I guess it won't hurt."

"Yes, yes, take a bite. Quickly."

Jared doesn't really know why this servant is so fucking concerned with him eating this apple, but he lets it slide. He puts the fruit up to his lips, and takes a bite into it. It's delicious, just as he expected. The familiar taste is welcoming upon his tongue. Jared chews until it's ready to go the rest of the way down his throat. That's when he starts to feels the changes. His vision his fading, and it's starting to become very, very cold.

He can't breathe. The servant rubs his hands menacingly, laughing as he watches Jared fall on the ground. He's dying. He can feel his life being drained away slowly. It doesn't really hurt, but it's definitely not at all pleasant.

"Jen..."

****

Jensen whistles as he walks down the hall with a plate of cake. It is for Jared. Anything for him. He made sure to ask for the biggest slice they will allow for the Prince. It was no problem. Jensen made sure to have a taste before finishing his errand for Jared. He is a lover of food still. He scoffs, however, when he sees Chad sauntering toward him. Is it not enough that he won that stupid game? Must he throw it in his face every second he is able!? Stupid Human.

Chad only keeps walking, but he quickly doubles back and frowns. "Wait, what are you doing?"

"I am delivering Jared his snack." Jensen answers. "What are you doing?"

"I was about to chow down on some delicious cake--wait, so you didn't send someone to Jared's room?"

"No, that is ridiculous, why would I send someone to do something I am able to do for my beloved?"

"Something's wrong here..."

Just then, they hear running footsteps coming from behind them. Jensen turns around. It is the King and his Bodyguard. They look out of sorts, almost as if they have many things to worry about. Jensen looks on curiously as they come to a stop in front of him. Just as Chad has just said, something is very wrong here. Jensen senses something is amiss now, his Demonic Abilities picking up on someone's sinister actions nearby. Being a Demon has it's perks of course. Someone is plotting something against another, and it seems like they have succeeded.

"Jensen," Gerald pants. "Have you seen Jared? Where is he?"

"He asked of me to fetch him a treat. Why, what is happening?"

"There is an assassin in the castle!" Stephen says urgently. "We fear that he might have hurt the Prince."

Jensen drops the plate along with it's contents down on the floor. So, is that what that was? An assassin doing their dastardly deeds in the palace? Wait. Chad's words resonate throughout his mind. Jensen was not the one who sent a servant to deliver the treat. No one did. His heart skips a beat as he takes off in a hurried sprint towards Jared's room. Gerald, Stephen and Chad are right behind him; their shoes make loud noises as they thump along the polished floors of the castle. If that heathen so much as laid a finger on Jared, he will personally rip the man's flesh from his bones.

They all run faster and faster. Jensen prays to anyone that will listen--God, the Devil, anyone--to keep Jared safe until he gets back to him. He knows not what he will do if Jared is harmed. However, when Jensen throws open the doors to the bedchamber, his heart cracks in two. On the floor and near the bed is Jared, pale and unconcious with an apple in his hand. It has been bitten once. Soren is here as well, using his paws to rub at Jared's face. Jensen rushes over to him, cradling his head.

"Jay, wake up!" He yells, lightly tapping his face. "What happened!?"

"I was asleep," Soren answers. "But there was a man and he gave him that apple. I woke up when he hit the ground. I'm sorry. He's gone."

"No! You do not say that! He cannot be gone!" Jensen moves hair away from Jared's lifeless face. He is so cold to the touch. Jensen cries. "Do not do this to me. Do not leave me here alone! Jared, please! Please..."

Chad whimpers where the others are by the door. His eyes are streaming tears as well. "I saw it. I didn't recognize what was happening, but I saw it. It's all my fault. If I hadn't left, he...oh my God..."

Jensen snaps then. He looks up at Chad, snarling. He picks Jared up and lays him gently on the bed before teleporting in front of Chad, holding him by the throat. He can feel the Human's windpipe being crushed by his inhuman strength, but he does not care. This is all his doing. He allowed Jared to become a victim of an assassin, so death will definitely welcome him as well. Jensen's heart has just been shattered. He does not care who lives and who dies.

"This is your doing!" The Demon roars, fangs and horns exposed. His eyes glow red once again, fuming with hate, grief and vengeance. "You allowed him to die!"

Chad struggles. "St...op!"

"Cease this now, Sir Jensen!" Stephen yells, hand on the hilt of his rapier. "Do not make me take drastic measures to prevent more unnecessary death."

Jensen growls, dropping Chad. He turns to face Stephen. "You wish to fight me? You won't last ten seconds."

Immediately, Jensen calls upon his dark powers to lift Stephen into the air. The Bodyguard wiggles around helplessly in the air before being violently tossed out of the windows leading to the balcony. Jensen quickly takes action, and sprints outside, only to jump from the balcony himself. He witnesses Stephen falling through the air and to the water below. It is quite the drop. Jensen falls too, but at the last second, Stephen regains control over himself, using his wings to fly back up into the air.

Jensen does the same, willing his black wings back into existence. He and Stephen stare each other down for long seconds. The latter holds tight to his weapon, pointing it at the Demon. How cute. Just one? Jensen is angry, annoyed and heartbroken all in one. The love of his life is lying dead in his bed all because the men guarding this castle seem to be incompetent at their job. Jensen blames himself as well, but not as much as he blames everyone else. Chad takes the majority of the blame, but once he is done with Stephen, he will end the Seer's pathetic excuse of a life.

"You do not want to do this, Sir Jensen." Stephen calls out to him, trying to get him to stop. "Stand down."

Jensen snarls at him, calling forth a total of 13 silver swords, each floating and rotating around him. They are not as strong as Angel's Bane, but they are effective. "You do not command me."

"Please."

"Yes, keep doing that. It will only make killing you more enjoyable."

Without warning, Jensen sends out two swords towards Stephen, intending to decapitate the bastard. The Fairy is quick; he deflects the blades with his rapier, ascending higher into the air while doing so. Jensen grinds his teeth together in anger. He wants him dead. He wants someone to suffer. He rushes forward at Stephen with his Demonic speed, easily slashing him on the cheek. Jensen licks the blood off of the blade, then coughs. Fairy blood is disgusting, maybe even poisonous.

Stephen reluctantly returns fire at Jensen, swinging at him with his rapier. The Demon counters attack after attack with his swords as he also tries to murder him. There is no winning against a Demon, and that makes Jensen all the more smug. This is a battle that he has been waiting to have, and he will savor every last second of it. However, he becomes too caught up in his ego that he miscalculates Stephen's position. The Fairy swipes his blade at Jensen's face, striking him across his right eyebrow. There is blood, though the wound will heal quickly.

But that is not the issue. The issue is that someone hurt him. Again. Jensen frowns.

"Please, calm down." Stephen tries again. "We can go back into the castle, and we can find the assassin together. You can bring him to justice...for Jared."

For some reason, this only fuels Jensen's hate. He finally lets himself go. He allows himself to transform back into that heartless being he was months ago. His skin turns red again, and he grows in size, ripping some of his clothing in the process. His claws come back as well, and his wings become more skeletal in nature. Jensen has officially embraced Jen-Sen again. The High Demon roars loudly, throwing his head back, almost like a howl.

There is no more sympathy at this point. He sneers at the King's Bodyguard once again, before breathing fire his way. It is an ability he has that he has never wielded, until today that it. Stephen dodges the fire before taking off into the skies to flee. Oh, no. None of that now. Jensen chases after him, sending sword after sword into his direction. Stephen receives multiple cuts from the attacks, but he continues to fly away towards the village. In his defense, Stephen sends out blasts of light to Jensen in an effort to stop him.

It does not work.

Jensen just shrugs the blasts off before grasping Stephen by the ankle. He spins him around like a rag doll and with great force, swings him back into the direction of the castle. Stephen flies through the air, slamming into another stain glass window. Jensen is not too far behind. He blasts through as well, coming to find that they have crashed into the throne room. Stephen lies on the ground, coughing as Jensen slowly descends. The Fairy feebly grabs at his scattered rapier, holding it up in defense.

"Your conviction is admirable, yet fruitless." Jensen states.

"Stop this madness..."

"I will not stop until I have my revenge. Starting with you."

"I had nothing to do with this!"

"BUT YOU FANCIED HIM!" The Demon's voice has changed. It is deeper, just as before in Hell. More rough. Frightening. "You made no attempts to hide your infatuation with my beloved, and I cannot let that go unnoticed. You and your men were tasked with protecting the Royal Family, and you failed. In my eyes, you are just as guilty as the man who murdered him, and the one who foresaw his death."

He does not give Stephen a warning when he breathes fire at him again, but the Fairy is prepared anyways. He conjures up a golden shield of light to repel the fire, expecting that to save him. He is sorely mistaken. Jensen's fire proves to be definitely stronger than some fancy Fae Magic. He is superior to him in every way possible. The Hellfire shatters Stephen's shield, leaving him vulnerable. Jensen smirks. This is his chance! He summons his swords once again, and causes all of them to fly across the room to pierce Stephen.

"Enough!"

Soon, the swords shatter as well in a blast of green light. Jensen looks to see who dares to intervene in his battle. He turns to the voice. It is Gerald. What in the 9 Circles of Hell? How is he able to dispel a High Demon's powers like that? Just how old and advanced is he. He is accompanied by the rest of Jared's family, including little Emily. She is in her arms, very afraid of what she sees. They all are. They've never seen him this way, and he had hoped that they never would, but here he is, showing them his true nature. It is heartbreaking, but not as heartbreaking as Jared's death.

"This is not the way, Jack." Megan say, shielding her daughter's eyes. "Please stop..."

"I..." He starts, unsure of what to say. His eyes fade back into luscious, green orbs. All of his features revert back into his Jack persona. He vowed to Jared that he would never be that way again...and he broke that vow. "Jared is dead. He did not save him. I...did not protect him."

"But he is not dead." Gerald supplies.

Jensen's eyes widen.

****

"Explain this to me."

The physician gestures to Jared on the bed, clothed in white. He is still pale and as cold as ice. "The apple he bit into was poisoned, that much is certain. It is a very deadly poison. It kills within seconds."

Jensen frowns, crossing his arms over his chest. "If it kills within seconds, then what is the issue? Is he dead or not?"

"Neither. Jared's heart lies silent, and his skin is icy, but he has much activity within his brain, more so than any dead individual. If anything, I would say he is stuck in an endless dream."

"Is there a way to get him back?"

"I am afraid not." The physician says. Her tone is remorseful. "Something within Jared prevented him from dying. I do not know whether or not it was Magic, or divine intervention, but there is nothing we can do other than wait."

The news is troubling, but Jensen reluctantly accepts it. His love is trapped within his own mind, seeing things that Jensen has no idea about. He has calmed down significantly after his right with Stephen, and has been given a new set of clothes to replace the torn ones. Jared's family is here as well, crying and heartbroken, just as he is. There has been more good news though. The assassin has been apprehended, and is currently being interrogated within the dungeon.

Gerald told him that it was not the wisest course of action to immediately execute him without getting information. It is logical, but just because something makes sense does not mean that it is better than the alternative. The physician takes her leave quietly, promising to provide additional observations later in the day. Jensen stays by the bed, even when approached by everyone else. He says nothing to them, not a word. He does not even apologize to Chad for nearly killing him. He still might.

But he thinks Jared would very much object to that.

****

**Days Later...**

There has been no progress on Jared's part whatsoever. He still lies still in the bed, in between life and death, salvation and doom. Throughout these horrible days, Jensen has been there for him never once leaving his side. He has not eaten since this has happened, and he will not eat until Jared has arisen. It is only fair that they share a meal together, right? Jensen glances at the repaired balcony; the sun is setting, casting an eerie, orange glow on Jared's form.

Jensen begins to talk to his body. "You should wake up soon. It is...getting very lonely here without you. Sure, I have Chad, but he does not like me very much now. I tried to kill him. If you were awake, you would have given me a look and said something like 'Jack, be nice to him. You guys need to grow up.' I would give anything to hear your voice again."

Jared still lies there, unmoving.

"I would have killed everyone, Jared. I was furious, but I believe I was more furious at myself for not being there to protect you. I left you when you were most vulnerable, and I am  _so sorry._ I know I do not deserve your forgiveness, but please forgive me. I do not know what to do without you. I am so lost, Jay. Please come back to me. If you wake up, I will never abandon you again. I will love you harder than anyone has ever loved another person. You are my other half. You were made for me. Please...Jay..."

He does not know what he was expecting. A snicker, a laugh or something letting him know that Jared is conscious. But nothing comes. No blinding white light or a fanfare or anything. There is nothing but silence. Jensen lets a single tear fall down before kissing Jared on the lips for the first time since his sleeping death. His lips are still so soft. Jensen allows them to linger there for several long seconds before something miraculous happens. 

The lips he kisses kiss him back, though weakly. Jensen pulls back, looking upon Jared's form. The Prince's eyes flutter open, and he slowly sits up, stretching and yawning as he does so. Jensen only sits there dumbfounded as the love of his life arises from his days long death. Well, sleeping death. Jared fixes his eyes on Jensen, giving him a sweet, innocent smile.

"Hey." He says. Jensen says nothing. He tackles Jared onto the bed; Jared laughs. "Jack! Haha, stop!"

"You came back, you came back, you came back." Jensen chants, holding onto his beloved.

"Came back? What do you mean? I was asleep, right? What's going on?"

The Demon faces him with a slight frown. "What do you remember?"

"I remember...Chad and food." At the mention of that, Jared's stomach grumbles. "Speaking of which, can we get something to eat? I'm starving."

Jensen nods furiously, crying and chuckling at the same time. "Yes, yes, of course. We Will get to that, but I must say something. Jared Tristan Padalecki, I am in love with you. I dedicate my entire existence to you and only you. That is why I want you to...marry me. I know not of the many customs here on Earth or on Edilani, but I promise you that if you say yes--"

"Yes." Comes Jared's quick response.

"Wait...seriously?"

Jared nods, grinning. He intertwines his fingers with Jensen's. "I've never been more serious about anything in my life. I'll marry you."

Jensen's broken heart has been mended.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sue me later lol. PREPARE FOR THE FINAL CHAPTER!


	12. Farewell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was once a Witch who was shy and scared. He tried using Magic to communicate with a being from beyond. Instead, he found love with a High Demon who loved him in return. Now, it has all been leading up to this. A wedding. 
> 
> But will they cross the finish line together, or will forces strive to tear them apart?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a journey! More at the end. (Sorry for errors)

"Who sent you here? Who do you work for?" Stephen growls.

The assassin in the cell chuckles, lips stained red with his own blood. He has been given a thorough thrashing by Stephen when he healed in the infirmary. Jensen truly did a number on him. His Demonic Abilities knows no bounds, but he is not invincible. Gerald is much older than he is. The Powers of Hell may be strong, but the Fae are strong as well, even the oldest. Gerald looms closer to the cell, curling his rough hands around the metal bars. This man is responsible for causing a High Demon to nearly obliterate an entire castle, though he is most guilty of attempted murder.

"Will you not speak?" Gerald says softly. He cannot allow his anger to cloud his mind. The assassin says nothing again. "Your mission failed. My son still lives." The assassin looks up at him in a fearful expression. The King smirks. "You have failed your employer. You might as well tell us who they are."

"Keknit sjokar! Rechck czreci hnychak!"

The words he yells are archaic in nature. The language of origin is unknown. Gerald looks to Stephen for guidance, for some understanding on this strange tongue. He receives no results. This man is not from Edilani or anywhere within this realm. He is from someplace else, somewhere Gerald does not know. It hurts his pride knowing that an intruder so easily slipped through the tight closed security of the kingdom. There hasn't been a breach in many years, yet one lone assassin has done so by himself.

"What do you speak of?" Stephen yells. He is frustrated. "Who hired you!?"

"When a Witch calls forth a Hellspawn," The assassin starts. "When an outsider grows his wings, When the dead resurrect, The End will draw near. I will die by my own merits."

Before either Fairies can question the intruder further on the topic at hand, he chants four veiled words, and his body is immediately immolated. Gerald shields his eyes from the bright flames, shocked by the strange turn of events. Stephen is just as terrified by what has just transpired. What did he speak of? An outsider growing wings? A Witch? Was he referring to Jared? What of the End drawing near? Everything that he spewed must have been garbage, pure lies.

Though there is doubt. He and his employer want Jared dead for whatever reason. Something does not seem right at all.

****

"This is insane! I mean...No, really, this is fucking crazy! What am I doing, what am I doing!?"

"You're getting married." His mother smiles, holding onto his niece.

"Yeah, I know! At 22! Who gets married at 22!? You know gets married at my age? Crazy people!"

Sharon laughs at her son's nervousness. He paces back and forth in his chambers, much to the chagrin of his tailors and Megan who try to help him with his white suit. Today is the big day. Today is the day that he and Jensen become one. Marriage. Oh, it's all so exciting...but scary as all fuck too! They've been through so much fucking shit together already. Curses, meeting the family, jealousy, mind blowing sex, other worlds and now sleeping deaths! Gosh, Jared gets goosebumps just thinking about that event.

He was in a weird coma for a time while Jensen nearly destroyed everything. He thought he had died. Jared can't even imagine the devastation his fiance must have experienced. Dammit! That damn word! Fiance. Jared is so nervous. He loves Jensen so much, there's nothing he wouldn't do for him and vice versa, but marriage!? Do Demons get married in Hell? Are there ceremonies? Are there ministers or priests? Is he over thinking all of this? Possibly.

Still, the point still stands. Are they both truly ready to tie the knot together? Jensen seems particularly enchanted by Human culture, and he organized the entire thing with Megan's help. The Demon wants the wedding to run just as it does in the movies, something Jared is nervous about. They're only movies. This is all real life. On little slip and it all comes crashing down. Jared can't let that happen. If Jack wants a nice wedding, he'll get the wedding he desires.

"Just relax a second, Jared, please." Megan sighs, trying to put another pin in the suit. Her dress is light blue and very beautiful, showing off her curves nicely. "And what are you getting all worked up about? It's been a long time coming. If he didn't ask, I would've forced you to."

Jared fakes being amused. "Oh, har har. I'm being serious! This is a big deal for me, I'm getting married!"

"Yes, yes, so you said. For the hundredth time.

"How was it for you, Megs?" Jared asks quietly. It's a touchy subject, her and her ex-husband. "How did you feel when you did it?"

Megan is silent at first as she adjusts Jared's neckline, but she smiles weakly at him. "It was beautiful. I felt on top of the world. When Zach asked me to marry him, I swear I heard music and fireworks in that restaurant. It was a great feeling. When it came time to actually go through with it, I was nervous. I kept thinking, 'What do I do? Am I ready?' and such. I loved him, and I knew he loved me...but sometimes the love dies down, and sometimes people do stupid things. But this shouldn't suggest that Zach is not a good father to our daughter. He is, and she's the best thing he's ever given me and I thank him for that."

Zach. That asshole. Jared hates him for breaking his sister's heart. He knows he wouldn't have to worry about Jensen cheating on him with anyone else. Jared's all that big hunk of Demon wants to eat, and vice versa. Jensen's love towards him is unparalleled. They are all each other wants. Neither can see themselves without the other. If someone had told him that he'd one day accept the proposal of a High Demon from Hell, Jared would've surely called them insane.

"Well...that's something." He states, allowing the tailors to do their job. "What about you, mom? Both times?"

"Oh, gosh," Sharon starts, going through memory lane in her head. "There was lots of emotions both times. With Jeff and Megan's father, it was magical...though it ended quickly before it ever truly began. Gerald was close, but we never got around to it. But then Harry came by, giving me that goofy smile of his. You guys were just kids, but he's practically the only father each of you have ever known. I was happy then, and I'm happy now seeing you happy. That's all that matters to me."

Jared smiles at his mother as she and Emily pet Soren. There are two ways this could end. In heartbreak, or in a happily ever after type thing. He sincerely hopes for the latter. He hopes all goes smoothly today, and distantly starts to wonder about how Jensen's feeling right now...

****

"Do I look alright--is the suit not too...flashy?"

Harry chuckles, crossing his arms. "You look great. Stop fidgeting already."

"I cannot help it. I am about to marry the love of my life."

Jensen adjusts his bowtie in the mirror as his future stepfather-in-law brother in law look on fondly. Chad is also here for whatever reason. He does not seem to hold a grudge against Jensen for almost snapping his neck some time ago. The Demon counts that as a strong win. He cannot afford to have his love's best friend still upset at him. Chad seems to understand where Jensen was coming from. He had thought Jared had perished, never to open his beautiful, hazel eyes again.

"I can't believe it," says Jeff. "My little brother is getting married. To a Demon. I always thought it'd be to some douche with a shitty haircut." At the mention of the haircut, Jensen frowns, looking at his new look in the mirror. Jeff catches on, laughing. "Not that you're any of those things. You're great, Jack. We like you."

Jensen appreciates the statement. He was initially unsure of Jared's family that one holiday, but they all came to like him very quickly. It is still strange to think about, but at least Jensen was given the chance to bond exclusively with each member. No one quite compares to Emily. She is certainly adorable, innocent in the eyes of everyone. Megan often jokes about her being more his than her own, a sentiment he echoes. Though she has not discussed this with Jared, Megan wishes for them to take Emily should something happen to her. Jared does need to know, but it is his sister's place to tell him.

He grins at their reflections. "Thank you." Soon, Chad comes up to him, slinging his arm around his shoulder with a smirk, still looking at the mirror. Jensen gives him an evil look. "What do you want, brainless one?"

"To congratulate you," The dirty blonde huffs. "Obviously. Jeeze, cut me a break."

"I will definitely cut something of yours off if you do not unhand me and continue to wrinkle my suit."

Chad pulls back his arm. "Okay, okay. Look, you gotta lighten up around me, yeah? You know I can't control this shit. It's hard. You gotta know that I don't wanna see half the shit I  _do_ see. I should've told someone, I know, but I still didn't know exactly what I saw. This is all kinda technically your fault, you know. You zapped me to that freaky place, which wasn't very nice I might add, and you--" Jensen flashes him that look again, prompting Chad to stay on topic. "Right. Okay, what I'm trying to say is you're perfect for my bff, I don't hate you and that I forgive you."

Jensen furrows his brow together in confusion. "I'm sorry?"

"Thank you. I appreciate the apology." Chad backs away with a smug expression. He walks towards the doors leading out of the guest bedchambers. "Okay, finish up here, Jenny Craig. I'm gonna go make sure the bride didn't get cold feet and run away screaming in terror."

"He would never."

"Yeah, we'll see. Later!"

After Chad exits the room, Jensen turns to the other two men present. He scoffs, putting his hands in his pockets. "Jared would never do that..." A creeping sense of doubt soon crawls up Jensen's spine. "Right?"

"He loves you," Jeff answers. "That's all there is to it. Come on, let's get this show on the road."

Jensen takes one last look at himself in the mirror, moving the flower in his outer breast pocket over just a smidge. There is no going back after this. He is doubly sure that everything thus far has been leading up to this one moment in time. Jen-Sen, High Demon Of The 2nd Brigade has found love in a Fairy-Witch hybrid, and they will be happy together for many long years to come.

There is no doubt.

****

Jared breathes in and out, slow and steady. His breathing is a little shaky, but that's expected when someone's about to make a major life changing decision. The looks upon himself in his white tuxedo. He looks good, at least he believes he does. Jared's not too keen on how he looks to other people, but he thinks that right now, he looks amazing. Everyone present share in his thoughts. There is soon a knock on the door, but before anyone can say anything on it, in walks Chad.

"My, my, my!" He grins. "Looking good there, Princess. Damn, you look sexy in white."

Jared cracks a smile at his friend's antics. "Shut up. Do I really look okay?"

"Dude, if you were my guy, I'd bend you--"

"Chad Michael Murray..." Sharon warns, gesturing at Emily. "No foul language in front of the child."

"Yeah, sorry. I forgot. But seriously, you look amazing. I don't think Jensen would mind if you were gonna wear a burlap sack as your outfit, you're perfect in his eyes."

The words that Chad says are heartwarming to say the least. It's true. Jared could be clothed entirely in rags, and Jensen would still marry him a hundred times over. Everyone becomes alert when the bells toll around the castle, signalling that it is time for the ceremony to begin. Everyone gets up to get ready, but Gerald makes an entrance into the bedchambers. He will be the overseer of the ceremony, and will also walk Jared down the aisle officially. Somewhere in his mind, he's yelling at Jensen for forcing him into the role of the bride. Oh well. At least he's enjoying being catered to.

Gerald greets everyone, but speaks solely to Jared. "It is time, my son."

Jared sighs, rolling his shoulders. "Right. Yeah. Of course. I'll see you guys inside."

They all leave; Chad carries Soren out with him because that cat is honestly too lazy to walk in its own now. Too pampered. Soon, the King and the Prince are left alone in the room. Gerald gives his son a tight lipped smile before holding his arm out. Jared makes his way over to his father, looping their arms together. They make the trek down several halls until they get to the doors leading into the repaired throne room. It has been fashioned into a temporary church for Jensen's liking. The concept is wrong.

Demons and churches don't mesh well together. Jared thinks nothing off it though. It's not like his husband to be is gonna burst into flames once inside. Finally, father and son stop. Jared stares at the huge doors, wide eyes wishing for more courage. He wants this, he truly does, but it's still scary. What if...what if Jared isn't the husband Jensen expects him to be? What would happen if his temper reached that height where he could destroy a city in minutes? It's all frightening.

There's a soft symphony playing on in the throne room; Jensen has really went all out in only a couple of days. Damn, he's good.

"Your life truly begins on the other side of these doors," Gerald whispers. "Are you sure this is what you want to become?"

"I love him." Jared says with a smile and a small tear running down his cheek. "I'd do anything and everything for him. I'm ready to take this step with him."

"Before you were born, I thought of what to say or what to do. I did not have the courage to tell your mother of my true self, I could not. As the years passed by, I found myself overcome with guilt. I had random bouts of drinking. I blame myself for not being there for you when you and your mother most needed me. I had hoped that...you would take my place when I passed to the Great Beyond, but I respect your decision."

It's a topic they talked about last night. Jared will not take the throne from his father, but will remain Prince even after a new King is crowned. Jared doesn't have the time or patience to be a King, and it's best if a native of Edilani were to take the throne.

"I cannot apologize enough for my absence," He continues. "Please--"

"It's okay." Jared interrupts. "It really is. You're here now, I'm here now. That's all that really matters, Dad."

Gerald nods. This is the first time Jared's ever called him that. "Yes. Of course. Let us go inside."

The King knocks his knuckles on the large doors twice. It's a signal. The melody coming from the musicians and their instruments change as the doors are opened wide. There is a soft tune now, pleasant and soothing. The inside of the throne room has changed to fit the occasion accordingly. It's beautiful; the flowery decorations are on point, and the overall atmosphere is just perfect. Everyone present stands up, smiling at Jared as he and Gerald walk down the path.

Jared has had the honor of conversing with a few of the guests here, but not everyone. Mostly nobility from across the land and other high standing members associated with the Royal Family. About half way up the aisle, Jared sees Jensen at the alter, grinning brightly at him with his hands folded in front of him. He looks so happy up there, like he's gained the biggest prize in the history of prizes. They lock eyes, and Jared almost breaks. There's so much love on his face, and all he wants to do is drown in that feeling forever.

As he comes into close proximity to Jensen, Jared starts sensing his feelings again. Everything positive, everything lighthearted and good, is radiating from the Demon. Gerald lets go of his son to allow him to join his fiance. The King also goes up to the alter as the overseer. Jared stands opposite Jensen, taking his hands into his own. His palms are slick with sweat. What a nervous Demon. Jared chuckles quietly at him, Jensen playfully scoffs intertwining their fingers. Their antics are cut short when Gerald starts.

"Residents and Guests of Edilani, we are gathered here today to bear witness to the bonding of two individuals. The Prince of Edilani and my son, Jared, and his mate, Jack." Everyone is soon seated again. "Ever since our ancestors set foot upon this land, our people have known the trials and tribulations that come with marriage. It is a partnership as much as it is a friendship and a romance. Without the night, there would be no stars. Without pain, there is no cure. Without one, there is no other. You may now speak to each other, and confess your vows."

Jared gestures for Jensen to begin first without saying a word. The Demon is eager. He clears his throat, speaking clearly. "I was born into a life of savagery, of hard work and death. I knew nothing except how to swing a sword, and become the warrior my father wanted of me. I was not prepared to meet you when I did, but I do not regret any of it. You gave me love that I did not know I needed. You gave me a true home when I had nothing. You offered me companionship when no one else did. I viewed myself as a burden, but your selfless acts of kindness towards me helped me realize that you  _wanted_ to have me with you. I vow to stay with you for the rest of your life, and beyond. I will be with you forever."

Jensen's speech causes Jared's eyes to water. There's no way he can top that vow. It came from the heart, and he can tell it did. Jared didn't prepare a speech of his own, so to be put on the spot like this is upsetting only a bit. Still, he makes the most of it. Jared calms his nerves until he's ready to speak.

"Jen-Sen," He starts, taking note that he said his real name. "Before you came into my life, I was bored. God, I was so miserable! I couldn't hold a conversation with anyone for a long time. But when you  _did_ come into my life, I was overwhelmed. I didn't know what to say, or how to act around you. I think I checked out at first, but you slowly grew on me. You taught me how to interact with other people, but you also taught me to be patient. It's been a crazy ride, but I'd do it all again in a heartbeat because I love you. I'm happy with you."

It's Jensen's turn to start tearing up. It's a rare occurrence, but in this moment, he isn't sad or devastated. He's happy. Jared squeezes his hand reassuring. They found each other when they needed the other the most. Well, it's more like Jared conjured him from Hell, but no one outside of close family and friends really need to know that.

"Now, present each other with a ring to seal your bond." Gerald says.

Jensen reaches into his pocket, pulling out a pure gold wedding band. He slips it onto Jared's finger. There's a phrase etched into the ring, and it lights up upon contact. It says **_Forever Yours_** , and Jensen only grins brightly at him. Jared reaches into his pocket as well for the ring he was made to give to his love, but he cannot locate it anywhere. He feels around every pocket on his suit, but comes up dry. He chuckles nervously as he pats himself down; the people murmur amongst themselves.

That's when Jared realizes it. The ring is technically not in this physical plane of existence. It's in that small pocket of subspace in his mind. Jared flicks his wrist, conjuring the ring like it's an act in a Magic Show. He looks at Jensen, both relieved. He puts the ring on his finger, looking as the words glow. This one says  ** _Forever Mine_** instead. The Demon gasps in wonder. The Fairy who crafts things for the Royal Family is talented indeed.

Gerald continues. "By declaration of the King of Edilani, I now pronounce the two of you husbands. May you both keep each other happy for the long days ahead. You may now complete the ceremony with a kiss."

Jensen apparently doesn't need to be told twice. He grabs Jared and twirls him until the Prince is being dipped. They both laugh before sharing a sweet kiss, literally sealing the deal. Jared puts his hand on Jensen's cheek; the trimmed stubble feels nice on his palm. The sound of the guest giving them applause doesn't faze either of them. They kiss again; Jared giggles when he feels Jensen's hand stray south.

"In front of everyone?" He laughs.

"Tempting."

"Hahaha, you're such dirty Demon."

"You still love me."

"I do."

****

The party after the wedding is amazing. Everyone's dancing and everyone's happy for them. The music surprised Jared though. It's modern, all from this century on Earth. Jensen must've done this somehow. He's a crafty guy. The guests don't seem to mind it though, in fact, they're enjoying it just as much as Jensen is. Even Titania is grooving to the music with Gerald. Jared mingles with as many people as he can now; they inform him that the people's opinion of him is moderately positive now.

Still, and for the final time, Jared does not care. It never did. All he care about now is his husband, his family, and his normal life back on Earth. The simpler things. Jared glances out on the dance floor, spotting Jensen with his jacket removed and sleeves rolled up with everyone. He looks back at him, tilting his head. It's not an invitation, it's a clear demand. Jared excuses himself as he passes by several others.

He's gonna dance with his husband.

****

**One Month Later...**

It's peaceful. Jared pencils down the notes from his textbook. Finals are coming up soon, and he's gotta stay focused. Jack knows that, Soren knows that, and even Chad knows it. However, he smiles as his husband lazily strums on the chords of the acoustic guitar that Harry got him as a wedding gift. It's tan, and was very expensive. When asked if he knew how to play, Jensen simply said no.

But he's taught himself how, and it's truly beautiful. Soren is curled up with him on the sofa, drifting in and out of sleep. It's a rainy day. A nap sounds wonderful. Unwillingly, Jared's mind wanders back to after the wedding. He was given a trinket by his father and stepmother that allows him to return to Edilani at any point in time should he need to get away. A very thoughtful gift. It's perfect. Jared keeps it tucked safely away in his mind.

"You should do that for a living." Jared mutters, still writing.

Jensen thumbs a chord. Jared can tell he's grinning by the sound of his voice. "Really? You think I could?"

"Yeah, sure you can. The cafe around the corner is a good place to start. I'll see if I can set you up next week when I'm free from this."

"You truly are the best husband anyone could ask for. You know that, right?"

Jared snorts. "So I've been told."

All is right in the world...until it's not. Suddenly, the lights around the apartment flicker. There's a wild chill in the air, and Jared starts hearing voices whispering. He turns around sharply to look at Jensen; he feels it too. Something strange is going on here. Jared stands up when, in the middle of the room, a portal of fire materializes. Out steps someone, a creature, a red monster with horns and claws and fangs and...a tail. A tail?

Another Demon?

He looks angry, but then he spots Jensen. His expression shifts to fondness. The two Demons know each other.

Jensen stares at him in disbelief. "Ja-Son? Is it really...?"

"It is I." The creature says.

Jared frowns, going to stand slightly behind Jensen where it's safe. "Who is this?"

"Jared, this is Ja-Son of Manns, he is my-- _was_ \--Second. Ja-Son, this is Jared. He is my...my husband."

Ja-Son seems furious at the statement for whatever reason, and Jared just doesn't want another angry Demon running around blowing shit up just because. It's not polite. Soren hides behind the couch. Yeah, good idea. Jared wishes he could do the same, but he can't possibly fit back there. Instead, he throws all caution to the wind, and sticks out his hand to shake. On the bright side, if Ja-Son tries anything, Jensen will shut him down in a quick second.

"Pleasure to meet you." He says politely.

Ja-Son glares at Jared's hand until he retracts it awkwardly. This kinda sucks. "I am not here for pleasantries. I come for something else."

"Why are you here?" Jensen asks.

"The Prince Of Darkness is not very pleased with your absence, Jen-Sen. When you were scoured away from Hell, you made no attempt to fight back, or call upon your brothers in arms to rescue you. Instead, you... _married_ a mere mortal. Such actions are forbidden. Your betrayal has been noted. You are stripped of your title, and you will perform in the Pandemonium Pyre as penance."

Jensen's hands ball into fists. He's shaking, seething in anger. Jared looks back and forth between both Demons, trying to understand what's being said. "What's that mean, Jack? Pandemonium Pyre? What is that?"

"It is a barbaric ritual..." Jensen says after a long minute of silence. "One fights for their life in a gladiator style arena. There are 6,666 warriors, each vying to win. It is a punishment for traitors. I must return to Hell...but I will not."

"You will," Ja-Son growls, summoning a long, golden sword. He points it menacingly at Jared. "Or I will kill this mortal and his entire family, thus commanded by the Prince Of Darkness himself. You will return with me at once, and you will fight."

Jared can't believe what he's hearing. Gladiator battles, Satan wanting to kill his family, and other insane crazy shit going on in Hell. It's a lot to process. Jared goes over his options. This Demon isn't as strong as Jensen, right? If he isn't, there's an added advantage. They could kill him together, but that leaves them open to another messenger. The decisions here are hard. Jared tries thinking of ways he could get his husband out of this, none of them end well for either of them.

"You're not taking him."

"If he does not come with me, you and your loved ones die."

"Just kill me!" Jared pleads. Jensen doesn't like this idea at all. "Just me. He doesn't wanna go back there."

"Jared..." Jensen starts.

"I can't let him go back down that path again."

"Jared."

"He's come so far! He's not that guy anymore."

"Jared, stop."

"But if I don't, you'll die!" Jared shouts finally. He hadn't even realized that he was crying. Sobbing more like it. "I can't let you go back, not after all we've been through. I need you, Jack."

Jensen holds Jared's face in his hands, smiling sadly at him. "And I need you too, alive. You deserve to live. Do not doubt my powers. They did not call me the  _Mad Dog_ for nothing. I will slaughter all 6,666 Demons in my path, and make my way back to you. They will know my power. They all will. But for now, I must leave you to protect you."

It hurts.

It all just fucking hurts.

He realizes then that  _this_ is the scene Chad predicted. It all matches, all the way down to the shirt color. Jared hates this.

They just found each other, and now they're being torn to pieces. Jared trusts in Jensen though, always will. He trusts what he's saying about everything. He'll kill the other traitors, and he'll come back and be a happy family again. Feebly, Jared nods, sniffling as Jensen swipes at his tears with his thumbs. He's very scared. Not for himself, but for Jensen. Ja-Son clears his throat, telling Jensen that it's time for them to go.

The High Demon reaches into his back pocket for his phone, and hands to to Jared. He also takes his ring off. "It will not fit me once I change forms again. I entrust it to you."

Before his very eyes, Jensen changes back into that stereotypical image of a Demon. His clothes rip off from him as his muscles expand. He stands there in tatters, looking just like how he did on the morning they met, only this time he wears a solemn expression...and pants.

"No," Jared shakes his head. He hands the phone back, but has other ideas for the ring. "Just wait right here. Please don't go anywhere."

He runs off into the bedroom, throwing open drawer after drawer until he finds what he needs. A slender black cord. Jared rushes back into the living room, grateful to see that Ja-Son hadn't stolen Jensen away yet. He looks the cord around the ring until it's formed into a makeshift necklace. Jared reaches up to Jensen, tying the cord around his neck. After fastening it, Jared backs away. Jensen touches the necklace.

"You keep the phone." He mumbles, wiping away his wet tears. "Don't think I don't know about the thousands of pictures of me sleeping." At those words, Jensen smiles. His fangs aren't threatening anymore. Nothing about him in this form is threatening now. "You go on. You have work to do."

Ja-Son summons another portal then. Jensen shares a few more loving glances at Jared. "I love you, Jared Padalecki. Farewell."

"I love you too, Jack. Come back."

Jensen nods to him. Soon, the two Demons step through the portal, and it closes behind him. There is no sound except for the rain pelting against the window. Jared slumps down onto the couch as Soren makes his presence known again. The feline offers his condolences. Jared grabs a pillow, drawing it to his chest. There is a chance that he's not coming back.

His husband might be gone forever.

****

It was a long time coming. It came so naturally. After graduation, Jared was too depressed to do anything. He tried hanging out with Chad. Didn't work. He tried talking with his mom. Nothing. He even tried going back to Edilani to talk to his dad. Still, nothing. There was an empty space where his heart should be. There was nothing he could do. Jared contemplated doing that summoning spell that started this whole thing, but it was completely by chance.

That's when he started to write. At first, they were just memories, little scribbles in his notebook about the times he shared with Jensen and their many misadventures. But then, it became something more. He started writing from the beginning, chronicling everything from start to finish until it formed a cohesive storyline. Jared decided then how he could keep Jensen's legacy alive. A novel. A book about him, about them.

He called it _How To Train Your Demon_. Of course, many believed it to be fantasy, a work of fiction, which is what he marketed it as. If they only knew. The book became a best seller, and was critically acclaimed among various reviewers from around the world. The newfound fame didn't go to Jared's head. He held firm to Jensen's vows, his promises. They would be together again one day.

One day...

****

**One Year Later...**

Jared is awoken up out of his peaceful sleep by a foreign noise. He can hear the television on in the living room. He opens his eyes, yawning. Soren is nowhere to be seen on the bed. He must've turned on the TV somehow again, and raised the volume. Goddammit all. Jared sighs as he forces himself up out of the bed. He's used to waking up alone. He might have started getting used to it during the 5th month. Oh well.

"Dammit, Soren," He sighs, running sleepily at his eyes. "I thought I told you not to..."

His voice trails off as he spots something truly magnificent. Soren didn't turn on the TV. Nope. Just some devilishly handsome man with green eyes in his underwear, watching The Shining for the 700th time. Jack. He grins at him, standing up. There is not tail or horns here. Just him in that perfect form that they've both grown accustomed to. Jared's lips part, almost like he wants to say something, but he can't. This can't be real. This has to be--

"A dream. This has to be a dream. There's no way you're here..."

Jensen walks up to him, and brings Jared's hand to his chest. "I am here. This is real. This is really me, Jay."

"But...but how...?"

"I did it." He smirks. "All 6,666 of them. It was not easy, but I succeeded. I had something worth fighting for." Jensen points at his necklace. He's still wearing it. "The one who wins in the Pandemonium Pyre is granted one wish by the Prince Of Darkness. My wish was to live here on Earth with you...as a Human."

Jared's eyes widen. "You don't mean that...?"

"Yes. I am fully Human. I age, feel pain and everything else Humans experience. I came back for you. I returned like I said I would." The dramatic reunion is flipped upside down when Jensen's stomach grumbles. "And I am hungry. Pancakes sound lovely."

Jared kisses Jensen sweetly on the lips, dropping his head on his shoulder. "Pancakes sound perfect."

****

Chad cracks open a cold one as he plops into his worn out armchair. He's been working very hard lately with trying to find another job, and feeling out over Jensen's return. Well, that's clearly not working, but you get the fucking point. Jared's ecstatic about it all, which is great until he kicked Chad out so they could fuck all over the place. Whatever. As long as the JayMan's happy, he's happy.

Suddenly, Chad feels that familiar pinging in the front of his head. It's a vision. He hadn't had one in months. Shit. He puts his beer on the coffee table, and braces himself. He concentrates hard on the images, willing them to go from blurry to crystal clear. In seconds, he howls, clutching his head as agony sweeps over him.

_Jared and Jensen, screaming for each other._

_Castle Edilani being assaulted._

_The sun blotted out from the sky._

_Three cloaked figures talking in secret._

_"It has begun."_

Chad pants as if he's run sixteen miles. What the fuck was that!? He's never experienced that much pain in a vision, let alone any pain! Something big is going down, and no one can stop what's coming. Chad knows it, and is afraid for his friends' lives.

His visions  _always_ come true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, a few words. I never expected for this fic to actually be as well received as it did. I thought that, when I first started writing it, that it would be one of those "hit it and quit it" fics. But no. You guys loved it. Every bit of it. It's literally one of my best works around according to many, and I wanna thank all of you. A special thanks to Angie, the woman who convinced me to follow through with this. 
> 
> Regarding the ending, well, perhaps I have something for a sequel, we shall wait and see. (I totally have a plot, but it'll take a while. I still have other commitments lol.) I can't thank you guys enough for the support. I love you all. Until next time.
> 
> Jay and Jack will return. ;)


End file.
